Love is War
by WonderRin
Summary: Rin Kagene and Len Kagamine are next door neighbors that send each other letters on how annoying they are. Now since Len is a transfer student to Yamaha High, the two decide to make a promise on getting them together with their crushes. But, would they accidently fall in love with each other? AU - Loosely Based Off Of Lovely Complex- COMPLETED: Soon to be edited!
1. My Annoying Neighbor!

Love is War

* * *

Summary: Rin Kagene and Len Kagamine are next-door neighbors who send each other letters on how annoying they are. They hate each other to no end. Especially since he's the new student in Yamaha High. But, after a small promise to help each other be with their crushes, would they keep it up? Would Len be able to keep what he knows is his?

A/N: Yay! Another story! I hope you read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

**Chapter 1-** My Annoying Neighbor

Normal POV

"Have you heard, Rin?" Rin Kagene looked up to see her brother Rinto there in front of her. It was a Sunday, and school had to start up the next day.

"Heard what?" she asked, standing up from her chair and walking to the kitchen to eat an orange. Oh, how she loved those things!

"We're going to have a new neighbor~" he sang, his eyes forming into hearts. "I wonder if she's going to be a girl! I would love to see her~"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Stop fan-boying. When is this new neighbor going to come in?" With that, they heard a car parking near them. They walked out the door and saw a family with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Is that them now?" she wondered.

Rinto nodded. "Yep."

"Have you met them before?"

"Nope, and that blonde chick looks so hooootttt~!"

Rin slapped his cheek. "Pervert!"

"Do you need help with the unpacking?" Rin wondered when she was in front of a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, like the rest of them. He looked kinda like a shota too. That made Rin snicker.

He looked up to spot her. She smiled. "Why would I need help from a weak girl like you?"

Rin froze. _SHOCK!_ Her eyes were wide until she asked, "Um...I'm not sure if I heard you right. Can you repeat?"

"Wow. Weak and deaf. What a great impression that you made on me," he retorted, a large smirk on his face as he scooped up a box, walking towards his house.

Rin felt her face heat up. "EXCUSE ME?!"

"You're excused."

"You have some nerve coming at me like that. Sh-shota!" she screamed.

He felt something snap inside him. "I'm not a shota! Tsundere!"

"Tsundere?" Rin gasped. "Why I outta-"

"Don't even bother. I'm done with you."

"Hey-"

"Done with you!" he finished, slamming his house door in her face. Rin had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming. What a nice impression you made on me too. "Did Lennypoo bother you? I'm sorry. He can be kinda annoying at times," a voice said, making her turn around.

When she did, her eyes landed on a girl that Rinto was drooling about. Rin blinked. "Is he your brother?" she asked.

She giggled, running a hand through her hair. "Of course! The name's Lenka Kagamine, and he's Len! I call him Lennypoo though. Clever, ne?"

Rin felt a smirk coming along. _A perfect name to blackmail him with._ "Yep. Completely. My name is Rin Kagene."

"Oh, you're Rinto-kun's sister?"

Rin sweat-dropped. "You guys already met?"

Lenka giggled again. "Yep! He's nice! Definitely my type."

_I hope Rinto's not around to hear this…_

"Oh. Well, I have to go. Bye Rin-chan! I hope to see you later!" Lenka waved and ran inside her house for dinner.

Rin waved back. She sighed. "See? I told you Lenka-chan was AWESOME!" Rinto shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. I suppose you're right. But that Len guy…"

"Don't be a Tsundere. You know you LOVE him~" Rinto teased, pulling his sister's cheeks.

She slapped his hands away. "In your dreams, pervert."

"How hurtful," he pouted.

Rin giggled. "Come on. Mother is waiting for us. It's dinner time!"

"Okay!"

* * *

That next day, Rin woke up and put on some jeans and a orange t-shirt. The great thing about Yamaha High is that there's no dress code. No frilly skirts for Rin!

She ran downstairs to get an orange. She saw Rinto doing the same thing. "Ready, Rin?" She nodded, the two skipping out the house together after shouting a goodbye to their mother.

"Rin!" a shout came. The two Kagene's turned to find Miku and Luka, both of Rin's best friends. "Walk with us! You don't wanna walk with that pervert, do you?" Miku teased, wrinkling her nose. Rinto glared at her.

"Hilarious, Miku."

"Rinto!" Rinto craned his head to the right, finding Mikuo and Luki, also his two best friends. "It won't matter anyway, ladies," Mikuo started, "Rinto is ours."

Everyone blinked. "What, dude? Ew. You made us sound gay," Luki commented. "NOT THAT THERE'S ANOTHER WRONG WITH THAT!"

"EW! SICK!" Rinto yelled, running off.

"GO GET HIM, MIKUO! YOUR BABY IS RUNNING AWAY!" Rin shouted, earning a glare but a slight smile from the older Hatsune. Luka nudged Rin over a bit, watching her brother and his friend chasing after Rinto.

"Did you see that? Mikuo totally smiled at you~"

Rin felt her face heat up. "I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES: MIKUO HATSUNE DOES NOT LIKE ME! Besides, I like Rei~"

Miku and Luka snickered silently. "Really, Rin?"

"What?"

"He's really popular around Yamaha. I'll doubt he will go out with you." Miku blinked. "No offense, by the way," she defended.

Rin rolled eyes. "None taken. I already know that he won't take me. It's just a silly dream that will never happen."

Luka and Miku's faces softened. Miku apologized, "I'm sorry, Rin."

"It's okay."

"Hey! What are we doing standing around here?! We have to hurry to class before we're late. AGAIN!" Luka shouted and the trio ran to class.

* * *

The first class of the day was Kiyoteru, and he taught English, since he's fluent in it. Rin, Luka, and Miku sat in their usual seats. Rin's was by this green haired girl named Gumi who would talk nonstop about carrots. She kinda annoyed Rin. Miku sat next to Rei's sister, Rui. And Luka sat next to an ice cream loving blue haired guy named Kaito. Sometimes, he would sneak in ice cream. Luka couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay...class settle down, settle down," Kiyoteru announced, clapping his hands. Soon, his class stopped talking, their attention back onto him. He smiled. "Great. Now, before I go onto the lesson, I want to introduce a new student in here. Kagamine-kun!" Rin blinked, trying to remember where she heard that name from.

_I remember it. But, where?_

The door slid up open to reveal Len Kagamine. Some girls drolled while others squealed. He smirked. Rin's eyes widened.

_N-no. This can't be happening!_

She stood up from her chair. Len caught sight of her and gasped.

"EEEEHHHH?!"

* * *

A/N: The first chapter has been finished. You can leave a review if you'd like, and see you for chapter 2 of Love is War~!


	2. My Wonderful Crush!

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Hi! Here's chapter 2 of Love is War~!

Disclaimer: You know, I see you everywhere. Why are you haunting everybody's dreams now?

* * *

**Chapter 2-** My Wonderful Crush!

Rin's POV

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" we shouted, pointing at each other.

"WHY IS HE HERE?!" I shout.

He snaps back, "WHY IS SHE HERE?!"

Kiyoteru smiles. How dare he smile at a time like this?! Doesn't he know we're mortal enemies?! "Oh...so you know each other, I see."

"Yeah," I start, crossing my arms. "I have to see his disgusting face everyday now. We're next-door neighbors."

"Aren't you proud?" He smirks. Ugh! THAT SMIRK!

"You're so lucky, Kagene-san!"

"Having him all to yourself!"

"WHY WOULD YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM US?!"

"Don't go that far to do that, Kagene-san…"

I can feel my blood boil. GAH! Those fan-girls won't get it! I DON'T LIKE THAT LAME EXCUSE OF A MAN! Why do they think that anyway?! "WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" we shout together. AGAIN!

"Hey! DON'T COPY ME! WHY ARE YOU STILL COPYING ME?! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

We were both cut off by Kiyoteru's laughter. What? He's LAUGHING! I hate that teacher! "I can sense a new love sprouting~"

"OH, HECK NO!"

* * *

Lunch

Great. Just great! Now everyone of Len's fan-girls are after me because of what happened earlier in Kiyoteru's class! Why did I have to get stuck with such an idiot?

Luka's voice gets me out my reverie. "So...you and Kagamine-san, right?"

"Why are you two-timing Mikuo?" Miku mocked, giggling a bit.

I roll my eyes. "Shut up you guys! It's not what you think!"

"Not what who thinks?" a voice asks. I look up to see Mikuo there, a nice smile on his lips. You see...Miku and I were friends back in elementary, so Mikuo and I are like brother and sister. At least, that's what I think! I met Luka in middle school, and she wasn't easy to get to. She was kinda a rebel back then. It's hard to take Luka seriously now since she's gone soft.

"Rin and Len's bittersweet relationship~" Miku sings. I growl at her.

"DIDN'T I SAY SHUT UP?!"

Mikuo gives us a confused look, sitting at our table. "Hm? That new guy? Oh, man. He's in my math class. Isn't he popular with the ladies..."

"Wait, I hope he won't take Rei's spot," Luka said. Rei? Oh! Rei is popular with girls too, huh?

"Why would you worry about Rei?" Miku asked. "Kagamine-kun is totally hot~"

"Please don't become a fan-girl," I beg, plead in my eyes. Luka and Mikuo laugh.

"Hey, Mikuo?"

"What, Rin?"

"Where's Luki and Rinto? Weren't they with you?" I wonder, raising my eyebrows.

"Rinto is chatting to Lenka, Len's sister, and who knows where Luki is?" Oh, Lenka! I remember her. I wish I didn't remember that Len, though!

I nod. "Sounds reasonable enough…"

That's when I hear squeals. We all turn our heads over to see Rei Kagami, my all time crush~! Of course they'll be squeals! Rei is hot, after all! Cough, cough…

Miku sings, "Oh~there's your future husband~"

I glare at the tealette. She can be so annoying sometimes. But, is that why I'm still her friend? "Can you shut up for five minutes?!" Miku pouts her lips at me.

"Ladies, ladies, I don't need all this attention. Really," Rei says with that manly voice of his. Aw~! Isn't he the sweetest person?

"REI-KUN~!"

"LET ME BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"LET ME BE YOUR WIFEY!"

"LET ME STAY WITH YOU FOREVER!"

Rei laughed sheepishly. I think my heart melted a little. "So, you like him, don't you?" a voice asked, making my blood boil. My eyes trailed over to see Len. GAH! Why is he here?!

"So? We all have crushes, Lennypoo~"

Len's face heats up as the four of us laugh. "Where did y-you get that name from?!"

"You're sister, Lenka. Man, she sure is helpful," I say, smirking. Yes! I got him back!

I can hear him mutter something before turning and walking off. "So...when's the first date?" Miku teases. I look over at her.

"What?"

"It's obvious you like him," Luka adds.

Mikuo blinks his eyes over to me. "You like him, Rin?"

"NO! NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU PEOPLE ANYWAY?!" I shout. How dare they think that!

* * *

It was finally our last class with Mr. Kamui, and he teaches Art. I love art, but I'm not so good at it. I look around the classroom, hoping that Len isn't here. And, much to my luck, he is. Why does the Orange Lord hate me so much?!

"Ah, you're the new student here, right?" Mr. Kamui asks. I was just muttering stuff under my breath. I looked over to see my partner, who's this guy with blonde hair and green eyes, his name being Leon, clutch his stomach.

"What's wrong, Leon?" I asks, concerned.

"M-my stomach…" That's when he ran out the classroom. We could hear him barfing on the outside.

"EW!"

"GROSS!"

"I wonder if Leon-kun is going to be alright…"

"I CAN SPELL IT!"

I cover my nose. Poor thing. He didn't deserve that. Mr. Kamui shakes his head. "Can you sit next to Rin, Len?" I widen my eyes. Uhm...I didn't agree to this. At all!

"What?" I ask.

Mr. Kamui blinks his eyes over to me. "Is there a problem here, Rin? Len seems corporative."

WELL, OF COURSE HE WOULD BE!

I shake my head while biting my tongue to not shout. It's not the time to shout at a teacher. "Yes. I'm fine," I say through clenched teeth. I can feel both the fan-girls glare and Len's smirk on me. How I want to hit them all right now…

"Aren't you excited that you're sitting next to me," Len says sarcastically.

"I don't think sarcasm is funny," I shoot back.

"Shut up. I'm not joyed to be sitting next to you too, Rin." It was silent after that. I hear him sigh as I look over.

"As long as you don't get on my nerves so much," I mutter.

I can hear him scoff. "No promises." I growl. I know Len can be nice if he wants to, but that's just my mind talking! I don't even care about him like that!

Mr. Kamui clears his throat. "Now, onto the lesson…"

* * *

"Can you walk home with me, Miku?" I ask the tealette when she walks out of Yamaha. She makes a face- a sad one- before shaking her head.

"No...sorry. I have to go somewhere else. It's really important."

I blink before nodding. "Yeah. Okay, it's fine. I'll ask Luka then."

"Sadly, she has to come with me," Miku interrupts. Um. How come no one told me about this? I feel kinda hurt.

I nod again. "I guess I'll walk home by myself."

Miku winks at me. I shoot her a confused look. "Maybe Mikuo will go with you."

"IS THAT WHAT YOU PLANNED?!" I shout. What a mean friend!

Miku shakes her head briskly. "NO! Why would you think that?" I see that smirk that you're trying to hide, Miku. I sigh.

"Whatever."

Soon, Mikuo and I were walking to my house. Well, at least it's not that lame excuse of a guy walking me home. "So," I began, "what are you planning on doing later?"

Mikuo laughed a bit. "What a weird way to start up a conversation."

I smile. "Thanks. I've been working on it!"

For some reason, I feel more open when I'm with Mikuo.

I wonder why.

"Are you going to ask out Rei?" Mikuo asks.

"What type of question is that?" I frown.

He shrugs. "I'm worried, is all."

"I see…"

The rest of the walk home was in silence.


	3. My Great Promise?

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Please enjoy chapter 3, (is that it?) of Love is War! (sheepish laugh) And, finally, I would go into a little more depth into Len in this chapter. It all seems fair, right?

Disclaimer: I think you're doing this on purpose…

* * *

**Chapter 3-** My "Great" Promise?

Len's POV

It was the weekend now. I was certainly glad because I don't think I can handle those teachers with mile tall stacks of homework. I look out the window to see Rin on the porch, eating a...what is that?

Whatever! I shake my head until an idea comes in mind. I quickly run into my room to grab a pencil and paper. I wrote down:

**Dear, Rin**

**You are very hot, and I hope you come over to see me soon.**

**…**

**KIDDING! XDDDD!**

I snicker, folding the letter up. I walked out the house to make sure that she sees me. She raises an eyebrow, watching me open her mailbox. "What are you doing?"

I smirk at her, closing the mailbox and running off. I can see Rin get up and walk over to the mailbox. She reads the letter, turns red until it was replaced by a scowl. I couldn't hold back my laughter. "LEN!" she shouts, glaring at me.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD-"

"Before you go on, that was revenge for calling me Lennypoo. Think twice before you do things, Rinny-chan~" I sing. Rin purses her lips together.

"You see...this is why I don't like you. You're so rude!" With that, she threw the letter in my face and ran into her house. For some reason...I feel...guilty?

No, I can't feel like that! Whatever.

I guess I should apologize...that's the best thing to do.

* * *

Saturday

When I went to my mailbox that Saturday afternoon, I found a letter. I blinked, confused to see that it was for me. I looked over at Rin's house to see that she was smiling at me. I smirk back. I opened the letter.

**Dear, Len**

**For some reason, I wanted to apologize for whatever I've done to you. But, I feel as if revenge is only sweeter. Right, Lennypoo~?**

I furrow my eyebrows. That little…

"Nice to see you nice and healthy," Rin comments. I crumple up the letter.

"Of course, why not?"

Rin shrugs. "At least this is over with, right?"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you get through like this?"

She gives me a confused look. "What?"

"Let's make a promise…" I start, looking around to see if anyone is listening. We wouldn't want anybody spying on us, right? "I have a confession to make...I like that teal haired friend of yours."

Rin's eyes widened. "MIKU?! OHH, I CAN'T WAIT-"

I cover her mouth with my hand. "SHUT UP! I know you like Rei, so I can get you back easilyy if you tell." Rin glared at me, slapping my hand away.

"Get to the point, then," she ordered.

"I can help you get with him, if you help me get with Miku," I say, crossing my arms. That seems reasonable, right? I've only known Rin for a week.

She stays silent for a second. She must be pondering on the deal. "Okay...I can do that."

I nod. "Promise?"

Rin rolls her eyes. Well, okay. "Okay, whatever. You better not be lying or I'll put my foot-"

"I'M NOT, I'M NOT!" I shout before she can continue. Rin smiles innocently at me again.

"Wonderful."

"Wonderful, indeed."

I feel as if I'm going to regret this though.

* * *

My family was originally in this small house in Osaka. My father didn't like it there because we had nothing, but we couldn't move because we didn't have much money. Lenka and I were both thirteen at that time, so we legally couldn't get any jobs. We could only mow people's yards or walk dogs. We barely made ten bucks. It didn't help that nobody around us liked us. We looked like rebels, apparently. We stayed in Osaka for a few more months, eating grain and bread to survive. I know. It was a very melancholic time.

But, that's when a miracle happened.

We had a enough money to move (by car) to a big town named Crypton. That's where young singers and musicians start off. I always wanted to become a famous singer. I used to take singing lessons when I was little, but then we had no money. I turned fourteen, and I got my first guitar. It was old and used, but it was still special to me. For Lenka's birthday, she got a used keyboard. We used to make "concerts" for our parents back then. I know- it was so embarrassing! But, it made me happy.

That's when, a few years later, we moved to new house that we could afford when I turned seventeen. And guess what? It just HAD to be right next to that Kagene's house! Do you understand how ANNOYING she can be?! Gosh! Whatever.

* * *

Monday

It was finally Monday. I haven't been able to sleep all weekend because of that promise I made with Rin. It's not that I don't want to do it, it's just that I think she might forget and make fun of me.

I shake it off. I started walking outside until I heard my name being called. "Len!"

I look over to see Rin waving at me, smiling brightly. I scowl. "What do you want?"

She crossed her arms. "Well, I guess that's what I get when I try to be nice…"

I laugh a bit. I think I see her smile come back. Hm. I think I'm just imagining things. "Don't forget our bet!" I remind.

She pumped her fist in the air. Wow. I've never seen anyone do that. "No way!" she exclaims. "I couldn't sleep at all last night because of it!"

"We're in the same boat."

Rin giggles at bit until she stops. The two of us stop walking. "I'm still mad at you about the letter."

"Good. Are we going to stop now?"

"No!"

I sigh but, I guess it would be nice. Wait. It would be nice because we're sending each other letters on how annoying we are? Woah. We have a messed up relationship. "Do you think I feel excited?" I ask.

Rin glares at me, pushing me over. I laugh. "Ow, that hurt." I push her back, however, when I look up, she's in the arms of...Rei?

Rin's face becomes red. I raised an eyebrow. "Woah, watch out there, you two lovebirds."

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!"

Rei chuckles. That only made Rin's face heat up even more. I felt a frown coming along. "I'll be on my way, Rin," I mutter, digging my hands in my pockets. I have more important things to do than watch that. I can go to one of my fan-girls~!

* * *

Normal POV

Rin raises her eyebrows. "Okay," she whispered. She looked back at Rei and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry! Please…"

"Wait, I saw you around before. You're Ren Kagene, right?"

She scratches the back of her head. "It's actually-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you from Len," he apologized.

Rin felt her face heat up again, but this time, in anger. "WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!"

* * *

A/N: Ah, Rin and Len...little deniers...I had a little bit of a laugh writing this chapter. And Lennypoo likes Miku, huh? Well, I wonder how this is going to end up...


	4. My Plan Failed?

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 is here~! I'm so happy you guys like this story!

Disclaimer: Hah-hah! Don't I just love to see you? Hah-hah!

* * *

**Chapter 4-** My Plan Failed?

Normal POV

"Do you...I dunno...by any chance...like Rin Kagene?" Len asked Rei when it was lunch time. Rei looked up.

"Who's Rin Kagene? I only know a Ren Kagene."

Len face-palmed himself. "That's who I'm talking about. And her name is Rin."

Rei blinked before smiling nervously. "Oh. Sorry. Heh-heh! I didn't know!"

Len frowned. "Well now you do."

"And to answer your question, I don't. I like someone else," Rei commented, his face becoming a nice hue of pink. For some reason, Len felt relieved. He just shrugged it off.

"Who do you like? I can hook you guys up," Len teased, smirking. Rei gasped.

"Don't you dare!"

"Okay, okay, I won't. Just who is she?"

"How do you know if she's a girl?"

Len's eyes widened. "You're-you're-"

Rei laughed. "I was just kidding. Gosh, you have no sense of humor. And, don't tell anyone…" His voice lowered in a whisper. "Gumi Megpoid."

Len gives him a shocked look. "That weird girl who likes carrots?"

Rei glared at him. "She's not weird! She's cool!"

Len sighed and stood up from the table. _I can't believe it would end up like this. What to do...what to do..._His head turns to Rin and her friends. That's when his eyes land on Miku. He felt his stomach churn as he walks over to the table. He placed his tray on it, greeting, "Hello, ladies."

Len settled himself next to Rin while Miku swooned. Luka smiled, chuckling. Len whispered in Rin's ear, "Did you get Miku to love me?"

"She already loves you. What about me?"

Len laughed sheepishly, making her worried. He backed away. "He likes Gumi."

"WHO LIKES MEH?!" Gumi shouted, settling herself next to Miku. Len gulped.

"Mr. Carrot…?" Rin asked, shrugging her shoulders nervously.

Gumi narrowed her eyes at them both. "You people are weird."

They raised their eyebrows at her. When she left, Rin and Len sighed in relieve. "I was almost going to get killed by Rei," Len said, laughing. Rin giggled with him.

Luka asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"NOTHING!"

* * *

"I guess we failed today…," Rin mumbled when Len and her were outside of Yamaha High.

"NOT ME~" he sang. "I got Miku~I'll just have to make my move."

Rin looked down. Len went back to reality at seeing Rin stare at the ground. He cleared his throat, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. "D-do you really like Rei?"

She nodded.

"I-I guess I can keep trying."

"REALLY?!" she said, jumping up, her eyes sparkling. Len sweat-dropped.

"I suppose."

She bowed. "THANK YOU, LEN!" With that, she skipped off. Len frowned.

_What just happened? WHY DID I DO THAT?! GAH! I'M SO STU-_

"Len?"

He looked up to see Miku. Where did she come from? This was very unexpected. Len felt his face heat up. "You're Rin's friend, right?"

"Oh~I'm glad you noticed~" she sang. Len smiled.

"You know...maybe we can go out one day?"

Miku tilts her head to the side. "But...what about Rin?"

Len glares at her. "What about her?"

"Nevermind..." she said. Then, she smiled again, taking his hand. Len squeezed it as much as she was. Unbeknownst to them, Rin heard the whole thing.

* * *

Rin's POV

"But...what about Rin?" Miku asks. Is Miku caring about me? Hah-hah! That came out wrong…

Len glares at the tealette. "What about her?" For some reason, Miku finches and I feel my heart drop. The way he says that...it's like he doesn't care about my feelings. My mouth goes dry. I wonder why.

"Nevermind…" Miku says. She smiles at Len, taking his hand. I feel my eyes darken. No. Don't hold his hand. I don't like it. GAH! Rin, WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU. LIKE. REI! DON'T CHANGE!

I watch him squeeze Miku's hand tight. My body feels empty. But...I guess they are meant for each other, like how I'm meant to be with Rei. Why does my brain think otherwise?

* * *

I arrive home in such a despair. Could this day get any worse? First, I find out my crush, since the beginning of high school, likes my English partner, now Len and Miku are going out. I open the door only to find that's it locked. Oh, duh! Of course it would be locked. I dig in my pocket to fish out my keys.

Huh?

Where are they? I-I remember putting them in my pocket this morning!

That's when it came to me.

I LEFT MY KEYS AT SCHOOL IN MY SHOE LOCKER!

Well, I hope Rinto is home- nope, he's at tutoring. Dammit. Why does it have to end like this? I can't go to school because it's closed now. I can't go to Miku's because...of what happened. Luka? I decide to give her a call.

**"Sadly, you can't come over. My family is visiting for a week. Sorry, Rinny-kins."**

ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!? THIS IS HORRIBLE! WHY WOULD HER FAMILY VISIT THIS WEEK?!

"Okay…" I whisper in the phone. I can faintly hear Luka apologize again before I hang up. This is useless. Where am I going to go?

Instantly, my head whips to the small house next to me. Please, not that one. I sigh. I sometimes wish I never met this guy, so I can live happily ever after. I trudge over to his house, clutching my bag close to me. I pray to the Orange Lord before knocking on the door three times.

After a moment or two, the door opens to reveal a woman with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. I feel intimidated now! I bow. "I'm-I'm sorry for the inconvenience! But, I'm here for L-Len."

The woman stays quiet for a second. "Who are you? Another girlfriend?"

ANOTHER?!

May I rest in peace…

I SHOULD HAVE SAID LENKA!

"N-no. I'm just here to...study with him please." I stand up straight, my eyes meeting hers, even though I don't want them to.

The woman stares at me in question. I gulp. "Very well...Len, you have a visitor!"

"Oh~is it Miku-chan?"

"I don't know anymore!" She gets out the way to let Len pass. When he spots me, his smile drops. Mine does too.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" he shouts, pointing a VERY accusing finger at me. I sigh, slapping his hand down.

"Let me in, will ya? I'll explain," I say. He gives me a confused look before stepping aside. I walk in his surprisingly nice house. Even though the Kagamines moved in last week, they really cleaned things up in here. I'm impressed.

That's when a voice that sound familiar comes in: "Lennypoo~who's here~?" I look over to see Lenka. Len's face becomes red.

"Why are you still here?! Shoo, fly!" he exclaims, obviously embarrassed by the name.

Lenka huffs, but she spots me. Her expression changes immediately as she glomps me, hearts in her eyes. "OH! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Lenka, let her go! She's already turning blue!" Len commands. I'm gonna have to thank him later. He took my hand and rushed me upstairs before anything bad happened! Again!

He shut the door, gasping for air. "We lost them." I sweat-dropped. He's such an idiot. "Now, explain why you're here."

I take in a breath. I look around his room. He has yellow walls, and his floor is wooden. It's neat, like the rest of the house. He has a T.V. in front of his bed with a bookshelf next to the T.V. His closet is on the left side of his bed while his dresser is on the right. His room is neater than mine. I'm almost jealous.

"Hello? Earth to Rin," Len says, waving his hand in front of my face. I finally get back to reality.

"Oh...well...I kinda forgot my keys at school in my shoe locker. I didn't want to go to a friends house because they are busy," I explain, laughing sheepishly.

Len sighed. "And you didn't think I was?"

I shake my head. "Look, don't stay over for too long. I don't want my Miku thinking the wrong things." He winks at me.

"Whatever," I sigh. "What about Rei? Do you have any news?"

Len was about to shake his head until he gave me a piece of paper. I blink. "This better not be a letter!"

"Shut up! Just open it!"

I scowl at him before doing like he said. My eyes come in contact with numbers. Wait. Is-is this Rei's number?! I squeal. "OH, MY GOSH! YOU DID NOT! LEN, YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" I sing, hopping up and down.

Len smirks. "I know. I know. Do you want some dinner? You look hungry."

I nod. Maybe Len can be nice when he wants.

I just hope I'm not falling for him!


	5. My Aching Heart

Love is War

* * *

**Chapter 5- **My Aching Heart

Tuesday; Rin's POV

I woke up that next day freezing. In a couple of weeks, Halloween would come up to haunt me. Heh-heh. Literally. Okay, that joke was cheesier than I thought…

I slip on some black leggings and a cerulean top to go over it. I brushed my hair in a ponytail while my bow decorated it. I take my bag, running down the stairs. I take a piece of toast that Rinto made off the table. I shuffed it in my mouth before jogging out the house.

I didn't expect to see anyone, so I continued my jogging. But, a voice caught me. "Rin! Walk with me!" I turn to see...Luki? Wow. This is unexpected. And, I haven't seen Rinto all day. I wonder what's up.

"What a surprise," I say, smiling. Luki catches up to me, grinning with me.

"You look surprisingly hot today."

I glare at him, even though the heat still rises to my cheeks. I push him over a bit. "Don't tease me, player." Luki laughs.

"I'd thought I'll get to you."

"Yeah, you thought wrong."

Luki pouts. Who can resist such a cute face? It's not fair that he's a player! I'll go out with him in a second! "Anyway," he began, "what are you and Len doing?"

"What do you mean?" I wonder, raising my eyebrows.

"I've seen you and him." He frowns. "I'm jealous that you're spending so much time with him!"

"Shut up, you're going to make me fall for you, and I don't want that."

Luki's smile brightens his face. "But, seriously...what are you guys doing?" Hm. He seems very curious this morning.

Should I tell him about our promise?

"Well-" I wanted to continue, but the bell to first class began. Luki's frown from earlier becomes a scowl.

"Damn that bell!" he shouts.

I slap him arm playfully. "Don't damn things that are innocent."

Luki's grin didn't move. "Stop making me fall for you." He pushed me over a little and I laughed.

Luki is such a tease.

* * *

English was boring. It was worse because who Rei liked sat next to me. I was trying my best to not beat her up, but that sounds mean, so I thought of other positive things.

When I do that, however, I just start thinking of Miku and Len together. My heart aches. I clutch at my chest. That's when my stomach feels uneasy. I feel it in my throat. "Are you okay, Rin?" Gumi asks, obviously concerned.

Don't care about me! I don't need your concern! I wish I said that. I just don't have the courage. Between Gumi's sympathy, Kiyoteru's rambling, and pencils writing, I think I may go insane.

"I'll take you to the nurse, Rin," she continues, lifting me up. "Kiyoteru, Rin is sick!"

I open my mouth to speak, even though my vision is blurry. "Shut up! I'm fine! Don't fucking care for me! I hate you!"

Then, I fell into this darkness.

* * *

"You sure are careless. This is why I don't like you…" I hear voices.

"Don't make fun of Rin! She did nothing wrong!"

"Says you. Cursing out the teacher and Gumi? That's some wrong doing."

"Guys, you aren't supportive, and someone needs to wipe that drool off her lip."

"I'll love to do that!"

"Don't even come close!"

"Okay, okay…"

I opened my eyes half-way to see all my friends there, even Len and Gumi. My eyes widened and I stood up quickly, but someone pushed me back down. Mikuo. "Woah, there Princess. You're not going anywhere. You have a fever. Luki and I are taking you home."

I open my mouth to remark. Though, my mouth is dry. I need water. I find that I'm in the nurses' office, but where's the nurse? Miku smiles at me. "Go and get some rest, Rin. You'll need it." Are you being nice to me because everyone else is here?

A sour taste roams in my mouth when I watch Len wrap an arm around her shoulders. This is torture. I just want to run away, and never come back. I close my eyes. I nod absently, feeling someone's hands go under my arms to lift me up. "Hey!" my voice comes out hoarse. I shouldn't talk, however, why would they do such an embarrassing move?! "L-let me-" A finger rests on my mouth.

"Shh, Rin. You're voice is going to go away if you keep talking," Luki informs. I take in a breath. I can't take this anymore. Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, Len takes his arm away from Miku's shoulders, shooting me a concerned look. Why do I feel happy now?

When we arrive at my house, Mikuo carries me up the stairs to my room. "You have a cute room, Princess," he comments. I'm so going to slap him when I have the strength again! I'm like a rag doll his arms. I'm flailing around, and I can't help it.

I feel my bed once more on my back, then feel a blanket cover me up. Oh, how much I missed this bed. Luki and Mikuo smile at me. "I hope you feel better," Luki says.

"Me too. Is Rinto home?"

I shake my head. "I..haven't...seen...him...at all," I reply slowly. I don't want my voice going away.

The two boys sigh. "What a brother. I guess we have to stay over, then."

Luki throws his arms in the air. "YAY! PARTY AT RIN'S PLACE!"

"SHUT UP, WILL YA?!" Mikuo shouts, glaring at him. I laugh, but it came out as a croak. I have many things to do when I go back to school tomorrow. First, slap Mikuo. Second, apologize to Gumi. Third, ignore Miku till I die. I know that sounds mean. I guess it's just an instinct.

"Anyway...what do you need, Rin?" Luki wonders, crossing his arms.

"Wa...ter...thank...you."

"THE PRINCESS WANTS WATER! OFF I GO!" Luki screams, hopping down the stairs, leaving Mikuo and I. Luki can sometimes be such an airhead, it's almost cute.

Mikuo sat at the right of me, our faces inches away. I would shout at him because of it. However, my voice thinks otherwise. "It was really brave of you cursing out the teacher and Gumi like that."

I blush. "I know...but...I didn't mean...to."

"What was it about?"

"Rei...Rei likes...her." My heart aches again, my stomach feels queasy, now, my head is starting to hurt.

Mikuo shoots me a look of sympathy. "Shame on him. You're such a cute girl."

"Don't tease me in such...a weak...state," I scold, frowning at him.

He laughs nervously. "Sorry…I really do hope you feel better. It's too bad that you had to go home."

"THE WATER FOR THE PRINCESS IS HERE!" Luki sings, giving me the cup.

"Took you long enough," Mikuo retorts, standing up. Luki glares at him.

"I don't need you."

"Exactly."

"Shut up."

I took a large gulp of the water, and somehow, I feel ten times better. But, my heart still aches. I have no idea what I want to do now. I don't know if I should be mad, sad, happy, or...me...if that makes any sense, of course!

"Thank you guys for taking care of me," I thank to stop their arguing. They do so in an instant, smiling back at me.

"No problem, Rin!"

"That's right, Princess."

These two are the only ones who can make me feel happy at this moment.

* * *

A few hours later, there was a hard, loud knock on the door. "Mikuo go get it," Luki commanded. Mikuo sighed, getting up from his chair.

"Why me? I always get things."

"Just go!" Mikuo rolled his eyes and went out the room. I was still in bed due to my weakness, but at least I can talk straight again. Luki walked over to me and stuck a thermometer in my mouth. A few minutes later, it beeped. He stared at it.

"What is it?" I wonder.

"102. You need some rest. I'm sure you'll be at least half decent for school tomorrow."

"I don't want to go."

Luki furrows his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"I don't think I can take it anymore. I'm staying here. No more school for me!" I exclaim.

Luki's hands plant on my shoulders. I growl at him. "Let me go!" I shout.

He shakes me, which only made me furious. "Get this through your pretty little head here: You are going to school tomorrow. It won't kill you."

"I said let go!" I can hear him. I just don't want him thinking that.

"Rin, stop fighting it!"

"Oh, yeah?! Would you want to go to school when you're crush barely thinks you exist?! Would you want to go school when you made a big humiliation of yourself in front of your class?! Would you want to go to school tomorrow when your best friend is going out with someone you like?! So, LET GO OF ME!" I scream as loud as I can.

Suddenly, I hear a thud and a shout: "Rin, I'm here!"

And, I feel a wave of warmness hit me.


	6. My Unexpected Encounter

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't leave an A/N last chapter. I was such in a hurry to write that chapter! Ehehehe! (that laugh was SO creepy)

Disclaimer: Will you stop coming on every chapter?

* * *

**Chapter 6-** My Unexpected Encounter

Rin's POV

The warmth makes me feel welcome. I just have to figure out where it's coming from. I look down to see Len embracing me. What is this…? Len and I are mortal enemies, we aren't supposed to embrace! But...why don't I tell him that?

"Len?" I whisper, my voice somehow hoarse again.

He released me with a red face. "Try to erase that memory."

"What?"

"I said...erase that memory!" he shouts, walking over to the my door.

"You can't erase something that you like!" I blurt out, my face heating up because of it. Stupid me! Now, he'll get the wrong idea!

Len shakes his head. "Just...don't talk about it. And get some rest. You'll need it."

Oh. I'm not asleep yet. I guess this isn't a dream then. I'm still in my nightmare. I hear nothing now. I guess Len, Luki, and Mikuo went. I suppose I'll just need some rest after all.

* * *

Wednesday

I really dreading this day. This is going to be hard day for me.

When I'm in front of the doors to Yamaha High, I spot Gumi. I sigh. Time to go apologize, I suppose. I run up to her, calling, "Gumi!" She flinches before turning to me. Then, something surprising happened. She bowed. I raise any eyebrow, wondering what she was doing.

"Rin! I'm so sorry about yesterday!" she exclaims.

I blink. "Why are you…" I trail off. I can't find the right word to say about a situation like this. What should one say?

"I know why you blew up like that!" she continued. I widen my eyes. No, it can't end like this! But, why can't I say anything? "You like Kagami-san, don't you?" I feel the tears coming along. I look down, unable to stare into her jade eyes. "It's true...Hatsune told me." Why did she do that?! "I won't get in your way with Kagami-san."

I bite my lip. "Gumi…" I start. She stood up straight. "Don't apologize for that. And...you can have him...he's no longer in my life. He likes you." The heartaches come back again. Gumi gasped.

"Rin, I wouldn't do that to you!"

I force a smile while tears rolled down my cheeks. "I told you already. You can have him."

"Rin...what has gone to you? I don't…"

I shake my head. I need to talk to Miku. I need to get things straight with her. "See you in English," I finish before running into Yamaha. I have to find Miku. Where is she?! I run into the library, cafeteria, and several classrooms to find the tealette.

That's when the piano rooms comes into view. I nod to myself, taking in a breath to get ready for what will happen. I glance at the clock to the left of me. Only five more minutes till classes begin. That's enough time.

I place my palm on the doorknob, twisting it slowly before it opened. What shocked me wasn't the fact that Miku was here. It was the fact that Miku was making out with Rei. I widen my eyes, clasping my hand over my mouth to hold in my gasp. This...this is breathtaking. I...Len! I quickly run out the piano room.

Maybe if I tell Len that Miku is making out with Rei, he'll break up with her. Miku doesn't deserve Len, and vice versa. I silently close the door to the piano room before I see the graphic parts of French kissing. I shiver. I look at the clock again. Four minutes.

I pace the hallways, desperately looking for that shota! If I was a flirtatious, stupid, shota, where would I be? Come on, Rin, think! You don't have a lot of time left!

_GASP!_

I got it!

I run outside and make a turn. That's where I see Len flirting to multiple girls. Wow. That's nice to look at. I shout, "LEN!"

He turns his head until he screams, "AHHHH!" I crash into him, making me sit atop his stomach.

"LEN! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!"

Len yelps out for help. I roll my eyes, getting up to pull him elsewhere. I can already feel the glare from those girls on my back. I drag him (literally) behind a tree where there's only a couple of students roaming there. "What is it, Kagene?!" he hisses. "I was busy!"

"Whatever! This is important! And I don't think flirting with other girls is considered 'work'." I sweat-drop. Len huffed.

"Just hurry up. The bell is about to ring."

I nod, ready for the outcome of this. "What happens if I told you your girlfriend was cheating on you?"

Len raised an eyebrow. "What?"

My throat goes tight. "When I went into the piano room...Miku was making out with Rei…" Len stays silent.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You've been jealous of Miku ever since I've been going out with her, haven't you?" Len shoots my a stern look. I have never seen this side of him before.

My eyes blink. "Why would I be jeal…" I trail off, still shocked on how he thinks I'm honestly jealous of him and Miku! Why would he say something like that?

"Look, I'm not putting up with your childish games anymore! I love Miku, and Miku loves me! I can't believe you'd go so low to make me break up with her." He gives me a disgusted look.

I'm hurt. "Len…" I call out.

"I hope you feel better about yourself." With that, the bell rang for English. He glares daggers at me before running into the school. The hot tears came down. What just happened? Now...Len hates me...what is this turning into? It wasn't supposed to end like this.

"Rin? Come on, you'll be late for class," a voice said. Oh, no. Someone will catch me crying. I can't have that. I quickly wipe my tears and turn with a fake smile on my face. Luka.

"Oh, right. I'm on my way."

Luka crossed her arms. "Why were you crying?"

I sigh, "Does it really show?"

She smiled at me, taking my wrist. "We can talk afterschool. I hope you're fine with that."

This time, I have on a real smile.

* * *

Classes were, of course, boring. Kiyoteru gave me a detention for Friday because of cursing him and Gumi out. I smile sheepishly. At least I apologized? Righttt…? Okay, whatever! Finally Lunch rolled up, but Len, who sat at a table with Rei and a few of his friends, didn't even glance at me. I can't believe he doesn't believe that his girlfriend is cheating on him. I can't believe Rei is playing it off like nothing happened! That makes me gag.

I push my tray away. Miku sat next to me while Luka sat across from me. This is pure torture my friend. Pure torture. I lay my head down. "Why so sad, Rin?" Miku asks coyly. I bite my lip to stop my growl.

"My stomach hurts," I lie.

"Do you want some water? I'll go get some."

"That's okay. Thank you," I mumble. She's such a fake. Everything is hiding behind that hideous grin of hers. If only everyone knew the truth.

Soon, afterschool came and I was certainly happy. Luka was taking me somewhere, so I can't wait! That's when a blonde fluff comes in sight. Len. I smile to myself. I can just talk to him, then he can forgive me. And we can become mortal enemies again. That's all I want.

I skip up to him cheerfully. "Hey, Len~" I sing. Len turns his head to me, glares, and walks off. I gasp, catching his arm. This may be harder than I thought. "Len...you have to believe me...your girlfriend is not the one for you."

"Let go of me," he growls, his eyes darkening. I shiver under his glare. I'm terrified. This Len is not the Len I know. Not even close.

"Len...please…"

He whips his arm over so it can get out my grasp. Too bad I was too weak to hold it. "Don't you ever come near me and Miku again." I stare into his eyes. There's this certain glint in those deep azure eyes of his. Is he...concerned? Len walks off, this time, without me begging for him to stay.

That's when I feel a tugging on my shirt. I crane my head over to see Luka. She has on a warm smile that heats up my heart. "I'm sorry," she apologizes. "You tried your best."

"Are you mad?"

"Come on, let's save this for the cafe."

* * *

Luka sips at her iced tea. "So...Miku cheated on Len?"

"You don't have to believe me," I say. I swirl my finger on the wooden table of the cafe, making small circles.

Luka blinked her sea blue eyes at me. "Why wouldn't I believe you? I know Miku did that."

I widen my eyes, slamming my hand palm first on the table. "H-how?! I never said ANYTHING about it!"

Luka chuckled a bit. "Her and Rei have been spending too much time together."

"B-but Gumi…"

She bit her lip. "Gumi rejected him. I guess Miku found out and made her move on Rei. Cruel, huh? I never thought Miku would do something as devious as that." She ignored her tea. I watched the ice slowly but surely melt in the drink. "It seems that you care more about Gumi being with Rei than yourself. Is that what you left out?"

I stare back at the wooden table. "You can see right through me. I hate that about you." She laughed. "Besides, I don't have a chance with him in a million years."

"Rin…"

"And, I care about Gumi! I want to make it up to her for what all I have done to her! Rei and her have to be together! And Miku has to pay. I can't sit here and watch her and Rei giggle with each other like they belong together."

"Rin…" Luka's eyes sparkle in determination. "I'm on your side!"

* * *

A/N: (uncertain laugh) this story is getting depressing. But, DON'T FEAR! RIN-CHAN WILL BE HERE! … Forget what I said, please...


	7. My Change Of Thoughts

Love is War

* * *

A/N: So, here's chapter 7 right here~! I've been unexpectedly making long chapters (if they're long, of course)

Oh, and I decided to reply to this review right here since I couldn't pm her, since she's a guest!

**WonderLand Kitty- **_Oh, hello there! I'm glad to have another fan that loves my work! And, don't worry, your spelling and grammar skills will be up there soon! And also another tomboy~! OMG! I used to have my hair really long, but I chopped it off for summer time. I loved my long hair. Though, I still wonder if I love long hair or short hair. Eh! So, advice for middle school? I'm 13, about to go on 14 in a few days. After this summer, I'll be in the 8th grade. UGH! NO MORE AGING! But, for advice. When I was 6th grade, I knew no body! NO ONE, I TELL YOU! I moved to a new region, and I hated it. Soo, the next school day, I only knew one girl, and she was weird. And negative. And nasty. No offense to her, but overall, she was a nice friend. I guess I never talked at first, so I didn't have many friends. I hung around that weird chick and a few boys, me being a tomboy and all. So, a few days past, and I told myself to become more social, and do something. Get some friends, join a few clubs, and MAKE SURE, WONDERLAND KITTY, TO MAKE GOOD FRIENDS WITH THE TEACHERS! That sounds lame, I know. But, it will surely benefit you! I'm not a snobby teacher's pet, or anything, because I don't roll like that, but if you become at least known to the teachers, they may think you're cool, and back off of you. They may even defend you too. AND, I KNOW THIS IS VERY COMMON FOR MIDDLE SCHOOL, BUT STAY OUT OF DRAMA! I had so much drama in 6th grade, (still do) that I used to pull my hair out. Fights here, agrugments there, and detention slips on floors! UGH! So, make sure you do that, to at least stay alive in middle school, 6th grade in general. I hoped that helped you! :D_

Now, ON TO THE STORY, FOLKS!

Disclaimer: I KNOW I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!

* * *

**Chapter 7-** My Change Of Thoughts

Rin's POV; Thursday

Len hasn't been talking me since that incident yesterday. But, I wouldn't blame him though. At least Luka believes me.

I was at home since school ended for the day. Not much happened today. Len avoided me, Miku and Rei were lovey-dovey behind his back, and Gumi was still apologizing to me. I have to get Len to believe me.

I look over to my bed. There lays Rei's phone number. I frown, picking it up before tearing it into pieces. This is going to be much more harder than I thought.

That's when my phone buzzed. I flinch, shocked that someone was actually calling me. I glance at the Caller ID. It's Miku...I take in a deep breath before answering it. "Hello?"

"Rin...why are you doing this to me?" Miku cries.

I blink my eyes. "Why am I doing what? I'm confused."

I can hear her sniffle in response. "You told Len-kun that I was cheating on him. Now, I'm afraid he'll ignore me. Why did you do that?"

I stay silent. No...this is all her plan, isn't it? "I...I saw you, Miku. You can't lie to me. I saw you making out with Rei!"

"Rin! Shut up! I would never do that! What kind of friend are you?! And you got Luka in on your cruel, cruel plan?! You're such a BITCH!" With that, she hung up. I'm so surprised, I drop my phone. Is this how it's going to turn out? With Len hating me? With Miku telling lies behind his back?

I can't have that.

* * *

That next day at school, I feel many glares on my back- all around me. I look over at Luka, who's walking with me, confused. I whisper, "What is this?"

Luka shrugs. "I have no idea."

"Why did you do it, Kagene-san?" I hear a voice ask. I turn to see this girl with purple-blue hair. Aoki Lapis.

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb!" My head trails over to her best friend, SeeU. "You lied to Kagamine-kun, saying that Miku-chan cheated on him! Now, she's too sad to even talk."

"What…?" I trail off. Is this really happening?

That's when Luka comes in. "Woah, woah, woah. Rin lied?"

"That's what Miku-chan said, and she never lies!" Aoki defended, crossing her arms.

I'm too shocked. I feel like this is it- like it's supposed to end like this. This is what Miku planned, huh? I look down.

"No...Miku really did it…"

I feel finger on my shoulder. "Shut up, Kagene-san! You know nothing! I hope you feel better!" With that, I get pushed down but, thankfully, Luka catches me.

She whispers, "Let's talk to Len, alright?"

I don't say anything. She just drags me into this classroom where Len should be. Frozen, I allow it. "Len!" Luka calls. I can hear Len scream like a schoolgirl before silencing himself.

"Luka? What do you want?"

"Rin wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear it." I stand up straight, shrugging off Luka's hand.

"Can you just answer my question? One?" I ask, desperate. I never thought I'd be this desperate for Len's attention. He doesn't even look me in the eye. I know he doesn't like me anymore.

"Only one," he allows. I smile to myself.

"Did Miku tell you what I said?" I wonder.

He nods, running his fingers along the keys of the piano. "She started crying because of it...half of the school is against you now for what you did to her."

"I know Rin didn't lie! She saw Miku and Rei making out!" Luka shouted. My voice won't come out. It's trapped in my throat.

Len glares at her, but it didn't faze Luka. "Do you have any proof?! Why would I want to believe Rin anyway?! I don't care what she does!"

Luka purses her lips together in irritation. "Len! Open your damn eyes! Miku is cheating on you! She's manipulating you! You're just too stupid to see it!"

Len stares at her for a moment before looking over. "I don't have time for this." With that, the bell rings and he walks past Luka. You can't forget that he bumped into me too.

Luka groaned, slamming her fist on the piano. "We're talking to Rei during lunch."

"Don't even waste your breath, Luka," I cut in, finally back to reality.

Luka blinks. "What do you mean?"

"No one believes me. So, let's just give up."

She places her hands on my shoulders, shaking me a bit. That reminds me of what Luki did when I fell sick. "Rin...what are you saying? We're a team- we're going to get to the bottom of this. No matter how cliche that sounds."

I close my weak eyes. "I'll...try."

She smiles. "Good."

* * *

It was the dreaded lunch time as Luka dragged me to Rei and Len's table. The two looked over. Len rolled his eyes while Rei smiled warmly. Well, hello right back to you Len! I groan back, sitting next to Rei, because I know if I sit next to Len, he'll kill me. "Hi, ladies," Rei greets.

"Don't greet them," Len mumbled to him who nodded, looking down at him tray of food.

"We're here to interrogate you, Rei," Luka begins. Good job, Luka. Straight to the point.

I can see Len glare at him. "I-I can't talk to you ladies."

Luka slaps Len across his face, leaving a red mark, and taking my hand to go to another table. I can still feel the glares of other students on my back. "Is that Rin Kagene?"

"Yep."

"What did she do again?"

"She told lies."

"About who?"

"Hatsune-san."

"Hatsune-san?! Miku-san?!"

"Indeed."

"Well, what did she say?"

"That Miku-chan cheated on Len-kun."

"Miku-san what never do that!"

"Oh, well, DUH!"

"And is that Luka Megurine?"

"Uh-huh."

"And she believes Rin? How pathetic!"

"I agree with you!"

I growl. I'm already going through enough right now. You don't NEED to PILE MORE ON ME! Those people have no RESPECT! I cross my arms in a huff. That's when I feel Luka's hand on my shoulder. "Just ignore them."

"I'm trying!"

"Well, stop whining."

"Hahahah, very funny!"

"Rin!" a call shouts. The two of us turn to see Mikuo and Luki run our way. My eyes widen.

"Luki? Mikuo?" I ask when they stand in front of us, breathless.

"We've been looking all over for you guys! Come on, follow us!" They grab our hands, pulling us out the cafeteria and in a classroom. Luki shuts the door behind us, locking it.

Luki began, "Okay, so what the hell is going on?! I've been hearing around school that you, Miku, and Len got involved in some mischief. What is that about?"

Luka decided to answer him. "Rin caught Miku and Rei making out in the piano room. But, no one believes her except me. Now, half of the school is against this little blonde bunny here."

Mikuo gaped, "No way. Miku did that? But aren't Miku and Len going out?"

"Yep," I answer. "Rei and Miku are going out behind Len's back. He doesn't believe that though. And somehow it got around the school. What? You guys don't believe me?" I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. OW! LUKA PUNCHED ME! She better be lucky she's my best friend!

"Of course we believe you!" the two boys said simultaneously. "Why wouldn't we?"

My heart melted. My best friends are actually on my side. Mine. I smile. "You guys are amazing."

"Don't mention it," Luki said. "Now...we just have to get some information."

"That won't work," Luka cut in. "We tried to interrogate-"

"She tried to interrogate!"

"-Rei and Len. Len still believes Miku while Rei is under Len. He can't spill anything."

Mikuo crosses his arms. "Len wouldn't even give you guys a chance. And I can't believe my little sister would do something like that…"

"What are you guys going to do now?" Luki questions.

Luka sighs. "We have to talk to Miku now."

"I'm coming!" the two boys exclaim.

* * *

There was only fifteen more minutes until lunch was over, so that's plenty of time for Luka, Luki, Mikuo, and I to interrogate Miku. We find her outside, crying while talking to Leon, Aoki, SeeU, Miki, Piko, and Rui. Wow. She really wants me dead, huh?

I whisper, "I can't go over there or Miku will get suspicious. Who will do that for me?"

Luki raises his hand. "I'll volunteer. I have a plan." We all nod, watching Luki walk over to the tealette.

I could hear most of the conversation. "Hey, Miku, may I talk to you?" Luki wondered, until looking at the crowd she has surrounded by her. "Alone?" I could see a smile appear on Miku's lips.

"Sure. Guys, thank you for being here with me." She whipped her fake tears away.

SeeU put a hand on her shoulder. "No problem."

That's when Miku and Luki disappear in a classroom in Yamaha. "I wonder what he's going to do?" I say. The two beside me nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

It was afterschool when Luki skipped up to me. I was alone because Luka had to get a few things out her shoe locker.

"Oh! Luki!"

"Hello~"

"Hey...where did you take Miku?" I fiddle with my fingers. Inside, I hope he didn't do anything intimate.

Luki pulls my cheeks, making me glare at him. "Are you jelly, Rinny~? Oh~! That's so adorable~!"

I slap his hands away, making him pout. "Shut up and answer my question."

He smiled at me. "Nothing that should be mentioned~though, she did answer one question."

I narrow my eyes at him. "What did you ask?"

"I asked if she loves Len. She said not really- she's only using him."

I bite my lip. "If only Len knew what she said…"

Luki's smile becomes wider. "He will. Soon."

I widen my eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, he pulled out a recorder. "I recorded all she said. But...I'll have to delete some stuff." He blushes before stuffing it back in his pocket.

I gasp, happiness flowing inside my body. "Luki! You are amazing!" I jump into his arms, hugging him as tight as I can. He embraces back tightly, chuckling.

"Thanks. You see, you won't have to worry about a thing," he replies.

Finally, everything will go back in it's little puzzle. Then, Len and I can become what I wanted. Mortal enemies. I just hope my good luck won't fade away so quickly.


	8. My Enemy's Break-Up

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Ah! Chapter 8?! We're almost on chapter 10?! Unbelieveable!

Disclaimer: I can't say this anymore!

* * *

**Chapter 8-** My Enemy's Break-Up

Rin's POV; Saturday

It was finally the weekend, but, sadly, it was raining. I look out the window to spot the Kagamine's house. I see Len, who's on his phone while his forehead rested on his palm.

I blink, wondering what was wrong with him. I decide to go over there to see what's up. I mean, he can't avoid me forever, right?! I slip on a yellow jacket with a white sun hat. I nod to myself.

When I hop down the stairs, I see a note.

**Dear, Rin**

**I'll be out for a while with Leon. Take care.**

**~Rinto**

I smile. At least he left a note this time. Then, I run out the house. I'm certainly glad that Len is my neighbor so I won't have to walk in the rain.

When I arrive in front of his door, I reach my hand up to knock. However, it opens before I can do anything. I blink, looking up to see Len there, already dressed with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Len?"

Len stays silent for a second. I see his lip trembling, and, suddenly, he starts to cry, embracing me tightly. Shocked, I freeze. "Rin...I'm so glad you're here."

* * *

We sit in his living room, sipping at some hot tea. "I'm sorry about your break-up," I said, staring at tea that rippled softly.

"She didn't break-up with me…"

I look at him, surprised. "Really?"

"I broke up with her."

"Why? You guys were so perfect together," I mumble, a sour taste already roaming in my mouth. I drink a bit of my tea to get rid of it. It didn't go away though.

Len laughed, but it sounds dry. "I guess...she wasn't the one for me."

I blush. I try to cough it away. "Yeah...I suppose you're right."

"Shut up. You didn't want us together anyway!"

"I didn't want you thinking that! She really is bad!"

Len looked down. "I know...why do you think I broke up with her?"

That recording that Luki made. I wonder if he'll use it even though our plan is successful. "Why were you crying? I thought you were a 'player'."

"Because she started to cry, and I felt guilty," he answered, sipping his tea.

I shrug. "Sounds reasonable."

He shoots me a glare. "So…" I begin.

"What?"

I clear my throat. "Can we be mortal enemies again? Like old times?"

Len laughs once more. "We've known each other for two weeks. You make it sound like we've known each other for years."

"IT FEELS LIKE IT!"

Len keeps laughing. And, I find myself laughing with him.

* * *

**"What? Really? They broke up?"** Luka clarified through the phone that afternoon while I stretched across my bed. It was still raining, but not as hard as this morning, which was good.

I smile brightly. "Yep! Can you tell Luki not to use the recording?"

**"Why not? Even though they broke up, half of the school is still against you."**

My smile faded. Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. What should I do? I have Len back on my side again, but…"It doesn't feel right."

**"What do you mean?"**

"I'm not going to win like this to Miku. A small recording can mean anything! We have to think of something else."

Luka stays silent. I guess she's still processing**. "Okay. What do you have in mind?"**

* * *

**Dear, Rin**

**You're still very annoying. I hope you didn't forget that.**

**~Len**

**…**

**…**

**...**

**Dear, Len**

**I know. And it sure does feel good to hear your cheerful voice in the morning!**

**-Rin**

**…**

**…**

**...**

**Dear, Rin**

**Thank you.**

**~Len**

* * *

Sunday

Sigh! This weekend is going by too fast! I still remembering writing that hate letter to Len an hour ago!

I collapse on my bed until my phone is in sight. I pick it up to call Luki. I really need to speak to him.

When he answers, I explain everything that has happened yesterday and what we should do.

**"Wow. You're a tough little bunny. I guess that's why I'm falling for you~"**

I roll my eyes. I HATE THIS TEASE! "Shut up!" I yell, my face already warming up.

**"Anyway~do you have a plan?"**

"Yep."

**"What are you waiting for then?"**

* * *

**Dear, Len**

**Next week is Halloween.**

**Are you excited?**

**-Rin**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Dear, Rin**

**You can say that. I hope Yamaha makes a party! I'll go in a heartbeat!**

**~Len**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Dear, Len**

**Says the shota.**

**-Rin**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Dear, Rin**

**This is why I don't like you.**

**~Len**

* * *

Monday

I have my plan all worked out for Miku. I hope this works. I said I HOPE!

The bell was about to ring for English until I get pulled away in a classroom. "Hey!" I shout, hearing the door close behind me. When I look up, it's Miku. Oh, no…

"You planned this all haven't you?!"

"Planned what out?" I ask sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Cut the crap, Rin! You made Len break up with me!"

I glare at her. "You deserved it. You cheated on him with Rei!"

Miku smirks. "Too bad no one else knows that. You know, I thought you wouldn't do something like this, Rin. I'm glad I turned half of the school against you. No one believes you, and poor Len...having to deal with a pest like you." She places a hand on my shoulder. "I don't need him anymore. I already have my satisfaction." With that, the teal haired DEMON pushed me on the floor.

"Miku…?" We look over to see Aoki there, her mouth a gape. What the…? When did she get here?!

"Lapis-san?!" Miku gasped.

"Is that true? You cheated on him? And told lies?"

I'm frozen- unable to speak. I repeat. When did she get here?!

"Lapis-san...I was just joking."

Aoki shakes her head. "Why did you do it, Miku? I believed you, and I comforted you. But, you only used me and everyone else. I'm hurt."

"Laspi-san, please," Miku begged.

"Don't think you'll get away with this," she mumbled. "You traitor." She, suddenly, took my hand to help me up.

And, we ran out the classroom.

While we ran, I asked, "Aoki...where…"

"I've been in there! I love that classroom- it has the best books! I love reading!"

"Aoki…"

"Rin," we stop running, "I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm absolutely on your side."

I think I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

* * *

A/N: Uhm...this chapter was very different than any other chapter of mine. I just wanted to point that out...


	9. My Butterfly On My Right Shoulder

Love is War

* * *

A/N: AH! NU! Chapter 9!

And thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! AND THANK YOU TREBLE AND BASS FOR THAT STORY! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE IN A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART, TIFFANY! All I want from a birthday present from you guys is you love and support! Thank you~!

Disclaimer: Huhuhuhu~

* * *

**Chapter 9-** My Butterfly on My Right Shoulder

Normal POV; Tuesday

Rin was exhausted. Not sleepy exhausted, but stress exhausted. There's a difference.

That next Friday would be Halloween, and Yamaha already put posters for a Halloween Party there. She peeled one off the wall, reading it.

**Where? Yamaha High School**

**When? Friday, October 31**

**Who's Hosting It? Gumi Megpoid and Teto Kasane**

**We hope to see you there~**

Rin smiled to herself. Everything, thankfully, was coming back together. It seemed normal again. Like how she wanted. That's when the intercom came on.

_"All students report to the Student Council Room. I repeat. All students report to the Student Council Room."_

She sighed, following students to the room where they were directed to. Suddenly, she felt an arm interlock with hers. She looked over to see Gumi there. She widened her eyes. "Hey, Rin. I'm sorry you had to go through all that drama these past couple of weeks. I hope I didn't bother you."

Rin shook her head. "Why would you? And that's okay. It's all back to normal. And I heard you're hosting the Halloween Party. Are you excited?"

Gumi's brilliant, yet bright smile adored her lips. "Of course! Teto is hosting with me! This is going to be a blast!"

"Definatly."

"Oh, did you hear?" she asked.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?"

"Kagamine-kun has a new girlfriend!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Thank you all for coming in here. If you don't know, my name is IA, and I'm the Student Council President," a girl with pink-blonde hair and baby blue eyes introduced. She stood at a podium while everyone seated in chairs in front of her. She also held a folder close to her chest.

Len, who was beside Mikuo, crossed his arms. It seemed that Rei and Len weren't talking anymore because of what happened. Rin felt sorry for Len though. Deep, DEEP down. "What is this about anyway?" he blurts out.

IA smiled at him, pulling out a piece of paper from her folder. "Since we are having a Halloween Party here, we are holding auditions for who will sing at the party." Everyone blinked, gasped, or nodded. "There will only be two will participate, and those two have to make a song together when they are picked."

"That sounds…"

"AWESOME?!"

"Uh, duh! Who's in?!"

"Me!"

"I can sing with no problem~"

Luka, who stood next to Rin, nudged her in the side. Rin glared at her, whining, "That kinda hurt…"

"You can sing, can't you?"

"A little," the blonde mumbled.

"Well, audition! I bet you'll sound great," Luka urged, smiling brightly.

Rin shook her head briskly. "No, no, no, no, no! No! I am not going to audition! Not even if you force me."

"But, it'll be something different."

"No, and I'm not arguing with you, Luka," Rin huffed, turning her head the other way.

"You sound like my mom…"

IA placed the paper back in her small folder. "Okay! That's all I have to say. You can either come in here, or go to Master's office for the forms. If you audition, have fun, and best of luck!"

* * *

"Rin!"

Rin turns at the call of her name to see SeeU and a few other girls run up to her. She tilts her head in confusion. "SeeU?" she asked until she saw the blonde in front of her bow.

"We're so sorry, Rin!"

The other girls did the same as SeeU. Rin felt her face heating up when Luka nudged her again. "We're sorry for not believing you! We promise to never do that again!"

Rin smiled, taking SeeU's hands. The said girl stood up straight, blinking, wondering what Rin was doing. "SeeU...that's all in the past. Let's just be friends, okay?"

SeeU blushed and nodded. "Yeah! of course!"

Soon, SeeU left to go to the Principal's office for the form to sing at the party. Luka was still at Rin's side, nudging her. Rin glared at the pinkette. "Stop! What do you want?!" she shouted, irritated.

"Everything is coming back to its place in the puzzle~I'm so happy for you."

Rin shook her head. "Not yet, no."

Luka arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I think everything is fine."

Rin tried to imitate a girl's voice: "Have you heard?! Kagamine-kun has a new girlfriend!"

Luka's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"If I knew, wouldn't I have told you?"

"Come on, let's go find Len before class starts. We only have three minutes left." That's when Luka grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her around the school for Len. When she opened a door to a classroom, specifically that science classroom, she saw Len with a girl who has long blonde hair in a side ponytail. The two had their faces inches apart, reading to kiss until Luka stopped them. "Hey! Len! Wait!"

The two turned their heads in aggravation. The blonde one who sat next to Len glared at them before flipping out her phone. Len stood up. "What do you guys want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Luka and Rin stood still, watching the blonde in front of them text away before putting her phone in her pocket. "I have no time for this. Too bad they interrupted us. You missed the good stuff." She winked and walked over to the door, but Rin stood in front of it. "Excuse me," she said with as much venom as she could muster. Rin smiled nervously, stepping aside to let her through.

Len crossed his arms at the two. "Why are you guys always in my business anyway? Do you love me that much?"

Luka shook her head, clearing her throat. "The new girlfriend?"

"How'd you know?" Len smirked. Luka rolled her eyes, looking over at Rin who was frozen. She nudged the blonde in the side to make her get back to reality.

"Huh?! What?" Rin asked, shaking her head frantically. When she saw the two, she smiled sheepishly. "Oh...heh-heh! Sorry."

"Mm-hm," Luka agreed.

Len sighed. "Yes, that's the new girlfriend. Neru Akita. She's such a Tsundere~I guess that's why I love her~"

"Bleh!" Rin exclaimed, pointing at her tongue. Len blinked his azure eyes at her.

"What's your problem? Jealous?" He felt his lips arch in another smirk.

Rin grimaced. "Ew. Not even close. You never stay single for long, huh?"

Len chuckled. "You know it."

* * *

Len's POV

That Miku and Rei arc is finally behind all of us. I wanted it to be over ever since Rin said something about her cheating on me. Honestly, I wanted to believe Rin, but it just seemed impossible for a girl like Miku to do all that stuff. Well, it's okay at the end. I end up with a Tsundere girl named Neru Akita! I'm so lucky~

Too bad Luka and Rin interrupted my "smooch-on" with her though. Ugh! They're so going to pay!

I got with Neru yesterday. But, when I think about it...she only cares at her phone. Does she care about her phone more than me? She's a fast texter! But, that's not the point, Len!

When I walk home afterschool that day, I see Rin in front of my house with a bright smile on her face. I shiver. "What is it now? That smile looks freaking creepy!"

Rin's smile dropped. "Well, I'm sorry for being ugly!"

I sweat-dropped. "I didn't say that…" Sigh. Girls.

Rin's eyes sparkled, and I got creeped the bananas out! "So, you DO think I'm pretty?!"

"You can think that. I'm not stopping you!" I yelp. Rin sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Boys…"

I shake my head. "Why are you here anyway? I have things to do."

"Like make out with your girlfriend?" she snorted.

I scratch the back of my head, forcing a blush to come on my face. Girls love it when guys blush~ "I get embarrassed when you say stuff like that," I whimper, my eyes sparkling innocently.

Instead of Rin cooing, she sticks her tongue out in disgust. "Gross! Stop it. That's not cute. It makes you look weird."

I grunt. "You just don't get me."

"I don't need to get you."

"Nice comeback."

Rin smiles at my sarcasm. "Thanks. I've been working on it."

"Mm-hm," I agree. "But you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Rin nods, asking, "What are you going to do about the Halloween Party?"

I quirk an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone wants to audition to sing for the party. Are you?"

I shrug. "I'm thinking about it. I can sing. Sort of."

Rin snickers. "I doubt it."

I clench my fist, my eyes flashing in determination. "What? Do you want proof?!"

She smirks. "It's so easy to tick you off, Lennypoo~and yes, I'll love to see your 'proof'."

I growl, opening the door to my house for her. Rin walks in and I close the door behind her. Thank the Banana God that Lenka isn't here. Wait. Are my parents here? Ah, it wouldn't matter. They're always upstairs in their room, doing...stuff…

ANYWAY!

I take Rin's wrist, saying, "Here, I'll take you to the piano room."

"You have a real life piano?!" Her eyes were huge.

"Have you ever seen a piano before?" I ask, sweat-dropping. This girl needs help.

She scoffs. "Of course. I just never played one before."

I feel my lips urge up in a smile. "Good. Maybe I can teach you the basics."

Rin stared before grinning her bright grin. "Yeah. That'll be nice!"

When I took her to the piano room, her eyes seemed bigger than her stomach. "It's not like there's anything fascinating here, Rin. My family couldn't afford a new piano." The piano room has red carpet and wooden walls. In the middle, laid the famous piano I played afterschool, and in my free time. Like I said, it wasn't new. But, it fit my basics. There was also random book shelf in here too. It's useless because our family doesn't even read that much. Weird…

"This room is so COOL!" Rin gawked, smoothing the piano keys, her mouth hanging open. I laugh sheepishly.

"Thanks, I guess. Get out the way so I can sing."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir," she complied, stepping aside to let me sit at the piano seat. I stretch out my fingers, ready to play. "You know the song by heart?"

I nod. "This song is called 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder'."

And I played, with my eyes closed. I felt at peace. I felt like I was in my own world, with only my piano and I. That would be a perfect world. That's when my part came, so I opened my mouth to sing.

_"migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de_

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru_

_hibiku piano fukyou waon…"_

And I went on. With Rin listening. Yeah. This would certainly be the perfect world.

Sadly, I stopped with a "fukyou waon" and Rin was silent. Did she like the song? I'd be kinda heartbroken, but I'll accept. Just this once. I smile at her mellowly. "So? Did...did you like it?"

"Len…" That's when her eyes got glassy. I get shocked, so I stand up.

"Are...are you okay, Rin? Was my song that bad to make you cry?" Argh. I feel terrible now.

Rin glared at me. "You idiot!" she punched my chest lightly. "I'm crying because that song was so beautiful! Not the song in general…" She whipped away a stray tear on her face. "But the way you sang the song. That's why I was crying."

I felt my heart bang against my chest. Yep.

This is the perfect world for me.

* * *

A/N: KYA~! DA FEELS, DOE! This chapter took me many hours to write. I had to erase a few scenes because it made no damn sense, but, ya know. At least this chapter turned out okay…?

I also have a poll! Don't forget to vote~!

And thanks for 50+ reviews! You guys are THE best~!


	10. My Audition

Love is War

* * *

A/N: OH, MAI, GOSH! CHAPTER 10!

Disclaimer: I'm too happy to argue with you right now, Disclaimer-san.

* * *

**Chapter 10-** My Audition

Rin's POV; Friday; Afterschool

It seemed that the this week rolled by smoothly. Everything was as it should be, except for the fact that Len is still going out with that Tsundere, Neru. I feel a sour taste roam in my mouth, but I ignore it.

Luka has been pressuring me to audition to sing for the party. I've honestly been thinking it over. I can sing, if you call my high voice music, of course. I sound like I sucked helium when I sing- even though my family likes my voice. I don't hate my voice, but, I can do better.

I shrug. Well, at least it's the weekend, so I can sleep. I really need to!

That's when my phone buzzed with a new text. I flip out my phone and hop on my bed, reading the text.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_I'm hungry. Do you want to get some take-out together?_

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. I'm down for some food. Though, there's the obvious.

I text back:

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagene**

_Aren't you going to invite her?_

…

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_I broke up with her today. _

I smile in relief. I can't believe it. And I was about to get so mad, too! Hah!

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagene**

_Well, you sure are a heartbreaker._

…

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_Been doing it since 2007 ;D_

* * *

Monday

Sadly, we had to go back to school! Ugh! I guess I don't have a choice though. I throw on a grey sweatshirt with some yellow jeans. Ready to go.

I snatch my keys and run out the house. Rinto was probably out so, I didn't bother to see if he was here or not. When I walk to school, a voice calls for my name. I turn to see Luki and Mikuo run up to me. I smile. I really need to speak to them anyway. "Hey, Luki, Mikuo," I greeted.

The two smiled at me. "Hey, Rin!" Luki exclaimed.

The three of us continued our walk to the school. "So, I was wondering...are you going to audition to sing at the party?" Mikuo asked, looking over at me. He stood at my left while Luki stood at my right.

I shrug. "I'm thinking about it."

The two nudged me in my side. Ugh! Not them now! "You should audition. Mikuo and I are."

I nod. "Okay...I'll think over it tonight."

"Maybe...if you and I get picked, we can sing a love song together," Luki insisted. I sweat-drop.

Mikuo glared at him. "In your dreams, Pinky."

"Dreams do come true."

"Shut up."

I shake my head as the two argue with one another. Sighing, I wonder where Len is. Knowing him, though, he's probably flirting to his fan-club again. I walk ahead of Mikuo and Luki, only to arrive in front of Yamaha.

Maybe I should audition to sing for the party.

I just need to write a song…!

* * *

Normal POV; Lunch

"So...you're really going to audition for this party, Rin?" Luka asked when she settled herself next to the blonde. Rin nodded, smiling at her.

"Of course. I think I should let my voice be heard~"

Luka covered her ears. "Argh. Don't say that ever again. Luki always says that."

Rin smiled wider. "Is it okay if we sit with you guys?" The two looked up to see SeeU, Aoki, Teto, and Gumi. Rin blinked.

"Us too!" Luki, Mikuo, and Len ran up, waving their hands frantically. Luka smiled, nudging her friend in the side. Again.

"Stop doing that," Rin growled.

Luka ignored her. "Say yes, Rin," she urged.

Rin's eyes trailed back over to the group in front of her. "Yes, of course." The group laughed, sitting at Rin and Luka's table.

* * *

Wednesday

"I'm sorry, but you aren't qualified to sing for us today. Please, make your exit," a voice commanded.

Then, there was a big wail. "WAHHHH!" With that, the door opened to show a girl that Rin didn't know, running down the halls. Rin winced, wondering how bad that girl's voice was.

She shook her head until someone put a hand on her shoulder. "Go for it."

Luka. Rin looked the other way, tightening her grip on the piece of paper in front of her. She had worked on this song all night last night, and she knew that she was ready. Maybe. She smiled nervously. "Aren't...aren't you going to go first? Heh-heh-heh!"

Luka shook her head. "I don't sing that much. Now, stop making excuses and go."

Rin took in a breath before walking towards the door. But, someone got in her way. Rin blinked, her eyes shooting over to see Miku there. "I'd like to go first, K-Kagene-san," Miku said, straining her name.

Rin smiled, nodding. "Of course, Hatsune-san."

Miku smiled back, walking into the room. Luka growled. "That little...Miku has an actual chance though. She can sing pretty good."

Rin sighed. "What happens if I don't get this part?"

Luka stuck out her tongue. "Quit thinking that."

"Rin?!" The two turned their heads to see Len there. Rin gasped.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" the two shouted in unison. Luka breathed out, pinching the bridge of her nose.

_Things never change, huh?_ she asked herself.

Len crossed his arms. "Well, I'm going to audition for the party. Why are you here?"

Rin pouted out her lips out. "I'm going to do that too."

Len laughed which caused to blonde to glare. "With what voice? Hah-hah!"

"Shut up! I'll show you, shota!"

Len's expression dropped, him glaring at her too. Luka could only chuckle silently.

_Those two are so dense._

"Thank you, Ms. Hatsune. You have a wonderful voice. We will give you the results tomorrow," the three could hear a voice from the inside of the room.

"Wait, woah, hey! Miku's in there?!" Len exclaimed. Rin clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shush up, idiot! She might hear us!" she whispered-shouted. "And to answer your question, she is."

Len laughed again when Rin removed her hand. "Ahahahah! I wonder what we're going to do! Oh, no you! What are you going to do?" Rin shrugged.

"I guess I'll have to audition to find out, won't I?"

Len smiled at her.

That's when the door opened to show the teal-haired girl grinning brightly. When she saw Len, she locked eyes with him until he turned away. Miku stared for a second before walking off. Rin looked after her and gave a look of concern. "Wow. That was awkward," she said, smiling nervously.

"Anyway...go ahead, Rin," Luka urged, shoving her in the room.

"Best of luck, Rin!" Len called and shut the door. Rin nodded to herself. When she went onto the stage, there was the principal, Master, IA, and the vice principal, Meiko.

"You may start whenever you'd like," Master said, smiling lightly at her. Rin looked around to find a piano. Len taught her a bit of it yesterday, so she learned her song on the piano.

Rin whispered, "This song is called 'Meltdown'."

And she started, from the time she walked into this room to the time she ended the song, she had butterflies in her stomach. She knew Master, IA, and Meiko were staring intently at her, analyzing her fingering on the piano, and observing how she sang the song.

When she was done singing, she stood up, smiling brightly. Or, she thinks she is.

The three whispered to each other until Meiko looked up. "Your name is Rin Kagene, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rin agreed, nodding.

IA smiled at her. "You did a wonderful job. We will give you the results tomorrow. Please come in near lunch time."

Rin's smile widened. "Thank you." She bowed and skipped out the room happily. Well, at least they didn't say she was bad.

From the outside, all her friends waited for her. Teto exclaimed, "Man! We could hear you all the way out here, Rin! I'm jealous!" Gumi nodded, laughing.

SeeU nodded as well, giggling. "I love your voice! I wish I had it."

"You didn't suck, Rin," Len said, rubbing her back comfortably. Rin blushed, but coughed it away.

"I'm so proud of you, Kagene-san~" Aoki sang.

"We all are," Luka added.

Luki and Mikuo hugged her. "Our princess did amazing~" the two said. Rin laughed, hugging them back. When she looked up, she saw Len rolling his eyes. Rin couldn't help but laugh a bit more.

Next was Len. He grinned. "Wish me luck!"

"Luck~" everyone sang. With that, he walked in the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Afterschool

"Well, I'm glad that you finally let your voice be heard, Rin," Rinto said when they were home. He took an orange from the basket on the kitchen counter, peeling it carefully.

Rin sweat-dropped. "Well, I'm glad that you're finally home."

Rinto stopped his eating to laugh sheepishly. "S-sorry. I had to do a few things with-"

"Lenka?" Rin cut in, smirking.

He blushed. "Well...yeah."

"I thought so," she laughed out.


	11. My Trick and Treat

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Welcome to chapter 11~! What should I say…? I have no idea!

Disclaimer: (Sigh)

* * *

**Chapter 11-** My Trick And Treat

Thursday; Lunch; Rin's POV

The dreaded day. This is the day that I find out about my audition results. I was walking to the room I held my audition in, already having butterflies in my stomach. Some of my friends didn't walked with me because they wanted to be surprised when I came back, while the rest already had their results. SeeU, Aoki, Luki, and Mikuo have already went.

They didn't make it.

I honestly felt sorry for them. Which only made me feel self-conscious. What happens if I don't get to sing? I stopped in my tracks. Maybe, I should turn back.

I don't have the best voice anyway, so why bother?

I turn on my heel only to see Len there, his arms crossed. "Len? Were...were you following me? You stalker!" I exclaim, embarrassed.

Len rolled his eyes. "No. I came to get my results too. I just so happened to bump into you. Wait...why were you going back?"

I sigh. "I decided I don't want to sing. I won't go in there."

Len's deep sea eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I can't."

His eyes hardened. "Are you just going to give up?"

"Basically."

He glared at me, taking my shoulders. "You're not the Rin Kagene I know. Who are you, and where is she?" He sighed, looking over. "I believe in you. Even if you get rejected...I'll be there. You...know that." A small pinkness creeps on Len's face. "So...just go in that room. I'll wait for you."

My heart skipped a beat. I don't know how to respond. How should I respond? This is impossible! I could only smile and nod. That seems reasonable to do, doesn't it? "Thank you, Len." He returns it with his wide grin, removing his hands from my shoulders.

That's when the door opens to show Miku, her eyes dark. We both blink. When she turned to us, she smirked. "I wish you luck. You'll need it."

"Did you get to sing?" I wonder. Miku didn't answer. She only turned her back on me, walking off. I stick out my tongue. "Hm. I still wonder why you went out with her."

"A curious Rin is a jealous Rin~" Len sang. I growl at him. He needs a life. Seriously. He pushed me to the door, winking at me. "Have fun." I open the door, closing it behind me with a deep breath.

"Ah, hello, Rin-san," IA greeted, her usual grin on her lips. No wonder she's the Student Body President. She's cool, but goofy at the same time. A happy-go-lucky girl. Aha! That's funny!

I smile back. "Hello."

Meiko went through some papers before pulling up a certain one. A rare, weak smile came on her face. Uh-oh. What is this smile I see?! I'm getting scared! "Ah...Rin Kagene...the only girl the three of us thought long and hard about."

Huh? Did I hear them right? Is that good or bad?

I stay silent, wanting her to continue. Meiko glanced at me. "Good job, Rin Kagene. You are the first one to get accepted to sing at the party."

HUH?! WHAT DID THEY JUST SAY?!

I gasp in surprise, slamming my hand down at the table they sat at. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I think you made a mistake, Sakine-sama!" I exclaim, very, VERY SHOCKED.

Meiko's smile dropped as Master started to chuckle. "Now, why would we joke about this, Rin Kagene?" Meiko asked.

My eyes widen. So...they are telling the truth. I can only stand in silence. "You're a funny one, Ms. Kagene!" Master laughed out. IA and Meiko sweat-dropped.

I bow. "Thank you all so much! I'm so happy you choose me!"

IA giggled. "No, we're happy you decided to sing. We can't wait to see you tomorrow with your partner. We will inform you who he or she is tomorrow before classes start. See you later, Rin-san!"

"I totally nailed that audition! I can't believe I've got chosen! I'm certainly glad Miku didn't get chosen," I say when I see Len outside the room, like he promised. He smiled.

"I'm happy for you."

"Show me you are by buying me a BIG basket of oranges~!" I sing, waving her arms around.

Len shook his head. "Whatever. Wish me luck!"

* * *

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Mikuo Hatsune**

_You may wanna check up on Len. He hasn't been talking to any of us since school ended. And, he had a glum look on his face. I dunno if he's okay._

My eyes widened slightly. Come to think of it...Len hasn't talked to me ever since the audition results were taken. Did he fail? No, that can't be true. They must have made a mistake.

**To: Mikuo Hatsune**

**From: Rin Kagene**

_Thanks. I'll do that!_

I slip on a light jacket and run outside my house after hopping down the stairs. Rinto must be out with Lenka. Again. God...they sure are obsessed with each other.

I look to my left to Len's house. I sprint there, banging on the door. "Hey! Someone open up!" But, the door opened on itself. It's like those horror movies, but less scary and more depressing. "Len?" I call. I can't really hear anything except faint cries. Is that Len?

"LEN!" I shout, running upstairs to his room, swinging open the door. "Len!" I spot Len eating a banana while crying. I blink. "Huh?"

"This banana is so good~" he sings until looking up to find me, dumbfounded.

"What the…"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?! THAT'S CREEPY!" he exclaimed.

It seems he's okay after all, but what was all that Mikuo said? "Are...are you okay, Len?"

Len crossed his arms. "I couldn't be happier."

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to sing. I heard what Mikuo said," I say, smiling weakly at him.

He blinked. "What do you mean? I got in. I was chosen."

"WHAT?!"

He nodded, throwing his banana peel in the trash next to his bed. "Yeah. Why are you so concerned?"

"B-but, Mikuo said that you had a glum look on your face."

He sighed. "Yeah...Neru wanted me back. I said no, though, she just wouldn't go the hell away! So, she started crying. You know how I feel about people crying. I felt guilty for her."

My mouth hung open. "What about you crying?!"

Len laughed sheepishly. "I haven't ate a banana in such a long time. I was crying tears of joy."

"How come you didn't talk to anybody?"

"I couldn't because Neru was all over my body~" He started to smooth himself and I looked away, sticking out my tongue.

"Creep," I whispered. "Beside all that...I'm glad you got the part with me!" I pause. "Wait…"

The two of us widen our eyes, pointing at each other before shouting together, "WE HAVE TO WRITE A SONG TOGETHER! GROSS!"

* * *

**"Aw~you guys would make a perfect singing pair. And couple too,"** Luka cooed on the phone with me.

I roll my eyes. "This is why I can never talk to you about stuff like this," I reply.

**"You know you love me."**

"Yeah, keep thinking that."

* * *

Friday; Normal POV

It was the Halloween Party that night. Rin had fitted in a dress that was black with white ruffles, and it had grey and red stripes on her sleeves. She placed a red headband in her hair with orange colored contacts. Rin wanted to go as a doll, but she's sadistic. It'll go with the song that her and Len made.

Speaking of that song, the two worked on it all night. They had so many arguments that were never solved, and you can't forget about the countless breaks they had. Though, it was worth at the end.

Rin slipped on some red and grey striped leggings and her brown ankle-length boots. Now, Rin was ready to go.

Luka and Luki was just downstairs, waiting. "Come on, Rinny-kins! We don't have all day!" Luka called, her tapping her foot impatiently. Rin sighed, skipping down the stairs.

"Luka...don't you even get me started on how long you take to get dressed," the blonde warned.

Luka smiled. Luki blinked. "Um, Rin?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"What are you wearing?"

Rin narrowed her eyes. "This dress goes with the song I'm singing with Len."

Luki crossed his arms, pouting his lips. "I was wishing you wore something sexier."

Luka slapped him across his head. She wore a black satin dress, though, if you look closer, there's a hint of red in it. Rin guessed Luka was supposed to be a seductive vampire, but she had no vampire teeth. She just shrugged it off. Luki wore something similar to Luka's, except he didn't have the dress. He just had on shorts with the shirt, it being a black satin material. With a hint of red.

"Anyway, are we ready to go?" Rin asked.

The two Megurine's nodded.

When they arrived in Yamaha High, they saw that the inside was decorated just as it should be for Halloween. Spider webs hung in corners of the roof, they were many jack-o-lanterns, and a few skeletons here and there. The school was dark, so it was difficult to see without a light.

"Ah, Kagene-chan, Megurine-chan, and Megurine-kun, welcome~" a voice whispered, catching their attention. They looked over to see a table. Who sat at that table was a very weird girl named Galaco. She was Gakupo's cousin- so she was well known to the three.

Rin smiled while the Megurine's crossed their arms. "Galaco, what are you doing here?"

She smiled back. "I'm here to assist Gumi and Teto. Here, take these tickets to get in. One, to get in the party, the other, to play games." Galaco reached out so they can take their own tickets. When they did, Galaco's smile widened, making her look creepy. "Have fun~"

Luki looked at her weirdly before following the girls down the halls. "Rin! Here! Come here!" a voice called. They, again, turned their attention to see Aoki there, waving frantically at them.

"Aoki, hey!" They ran up to the bluette, grinning.

"The party starts in here. I think I've seen Kagamine-kun in here too~" she sang, wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde. Luka nudged her as Luki rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys. Let's give her our ticket and go in. I wanna play some games with Mikuo and the others!" he whined.

Aoki gave him a face which made him blush. "Not those type of games!"

She giggled. "I just need the ticket, please," she offered. They handed her their tickets before walking outside to see students dressed up, either dancing, or eating with each other.

Luki said, "There's the guys. See you ladies later."

Rin and Luka waved him goodbye. Luka informed, "I'm going to go talk to Teto and Gumi. Why don't you find Len?"

She nodded, looking around to find the shota.

_Argh. We have to start singing in a little bit. I feel so bittersweet about this! But...where is he?! Is he trying to-_

"BOO!" Rin sweat-dropped, turning to see Len in the costume they picked out together. He looks the same, but without the dress.

"You didn't scare me."

Len crossed his arms. "No shit, Sherlock. Anyway...we look like twins! We can change your last name to Kagamine- we can be named the 'Kagamine Duo'! That's awesome!"

"I never viewed us as twins."

"Yeah, we can actually be cousins or something. We look exactly the same. Your mom could've married another guy with the last name as Kagene." He winked at her. "Ya never know."

Rin grimaced. "I don't really want to view it like that either."

"We can go back to the twin thing. Twincest is wincest!" he cheered.

"Ew! Gross! I have never thought of doing it with my older brother!"

"It could be something different though."

"Get away from me, creep!" she shouted, and started to run away. Len chased after her.

"Don't fight what you like, Rinny~!"

"EW!"

* * *

Yuma smiled, holding up a bag to Rin and Len. "Treasure hunt, time," he said when Rin took the bag. He also handed her a piece of paper. "You guys have to find these things on the list. Have fun~" He smirked at them both.

Rin and Len exchanged a glance before walking out into a small forest that was just behind Yamaha. "What do we have to find first, Rin?" he asked, taking the bag from her.

Rin stared into the paper. "A green flashlight."

"Sweet! We can use that to see!" he cheered.

"Don't come any further…" They heard a voice mutter.

"What's going on?" Rin asked.

Len shrugged. "I don't know…"

"We are here to steal all your candy~"

The two blondes sweat-dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes~...where's the candy?"

Rin walked up to a tree that hid the whispering SeeU. Len sighed, crossing his arms. "SeeU, you're lame," he whined.

She nodded. "I know. But, Gumi and Teto pressured me to do this! Those two together are scary." SeeU shuddered.

Rin could only imagine what the two are like. She shuddered too. "Anyway...have you seen a green flashlight around here?"

SeeU nodded. "Yeah. You had to get past me to get one. Here," she handed Len the flashlight before grinning. "Good luck on the rest of the hunt~"

The two continued walking through the forest to find a yellow bouncy ball. "These items sure are random," Len commented, clicking on the flashlight.

Rin nodded. That's when she saw something bright hidden in a bush. She smiled. "It's the ball!" The two blondes ran over to it, only for it to be picked up. By Miku. The tealette smiled innocently, dropping it in the bag that her new found boyfriend, Rei, held. He had his head down, as if not to connect his eyes with the other two.

"Thank you, Kagene-san, for finding this for me," Miku said.

Len growled. "Hey, give that-"

Rin placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. "No, don't start an argument while we are on a hunt."

"Rin…"

Miku giggled in her hand. "Thanks! Now, if you excuse us." With that, she and Rei walked off. And, you can't forget that she bumped into Rin's shoulder. She had to clench her teeth together so she won't yell at the Hatsune. Len glared at Miku's back.

"I can't believe you didn't defend yourself, Rin. What happened there?" he asked, his eyes trailing to hers.

Rin sighed, shaking her head. "Let's just drop it, okay?"

Len stared before nodding. "Okay…"

She replaced her frown with a bright smile. "What else is on the list, shota?!"

He glared at her. "I'm not a shota!"

* * *

"We have a special guest, or guests, to sing for us tonight!" Gumi exclaimed when everyone was in the gym. Teto, who was beside Gumi, smiled. They both stood at a stage, having microphones in their hands.

"That's right, Gumi! They are great friends to us! So, give them lots of love!"

"Even some of your French bread?" someone asked in the audience.

Teto mockingly laughed. "Hahahaha! Very funny!"

Gumi giggled. "Now, give a big 'round of applause to Rin Kagene and Len Kagamine~!"

Then, the two hopped on stage, grinning brightly when the audience cheered. Len could've sworn he heard his fan-club squeal too. "Hello everybody~I'm Rin Kagene~"

"And I'm Len Kagamine!"

"And we're here to sing a very special song to you all!" Rin informed, earning another cheer from the crowd. Her eyes landed on Mikuo, Luka, and Luki together, giving her a thumbs up. She blushed when Luki winked at her. Mikuo growled at Luki, who stuck his tongue out.

"This song is called 'Trick and Treat'!" Len continued, and the two started their song.

And, at the end, they heard the audience roar for an encore.

Rin laughed nervously at Len, who smiled sheepishly. "What do we do?" she whispered to him. "We didn't prepare an encore!"

Len rubbed the back of his neck. "We can either do two things. One, sing the same song again, or, two, walk out like nothing happened."

"They both sound bad!" she shouted, panic in her eyes.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Len contemplated for a moment until his lips stretched in a smile. "I've got an idea! STAGE DIVE!" Then, he ran off the stage to get carried, only to find his face hit floor.

Rin sweat-dropped. "You're such an idiot."

* * *

A/N: Ah! Such a long chapter! Well, did you like it? Which parts did you like?! And perfect song for Halloween, huh? Eie! I'm such a genius!


	12. My Break At His Cabin

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Hello guys~here's chapter 12~just for you!

80+ reviews?! Seriously?! Thank you! You guys are REALLY awesome!

Disclaimer: WAAHHHH!

* * *

**Chapter 12-** My Break At His Cabin

Rin's POV

The great thing about Halloween is that after it, Fall break is here. I never really paid attention to Fall break because I was still stuck on singing at the party. So, it was Fall break today, it being Monday. And, I have no idea what to do. I think I'll just lay in bed and stuff my face with oranges.

Yeah. That sounds about right.

Hah-hah. I still remember the look at Miku's face after I was done singing Trick and Treat. Well, after Len stage dived and failed horribly.

Though, I feel kinda sorry for Rei. Does he still like Gumi? Why is Miku forcing him to go out with her? Does Miku and Gumi have a background that I don't know about? Grr. I wish I knew!

That's when my phone buzzed with a phone call. I snatch it up from my bed, flipping it open. "Hello?"

**"Yeah, this is Len. Do you have any plans this Fall break, maybe?"**

I blink my eyes. I wonder what he's going to ask. "I did want to lay in bed the whole break, eating oranges. But...what do you have in mind?"

I can hear Len laugh at the other end. I glare at my wall. "What are you laughing at, shota?!"

He growled.** "You are never going to change, huh?"**

"Nope~!"

**"Anyway...This Fall break, I'm going to stay in an old cabin my family and I had in Sony. I'm wanting to bring a few friends with me too. Would...would you like to come and invite a couple friends?"**

I can hear the obvious embarrassment in his voice. I giggle. "Don't be shy, Lennypoo~"

**"Just answer me or I'll change my mind!"**

I keep laughing. "Okay, okay! I'll come. When are we going?"

**"Tomorrow."** I widen my eyes. I can just feel his smirk through the phone. That little bastard!

"TOMORROW?! YOU'RE INSANE!" I shout in the phone. I hope his ear drums busted, too!

He laughed. **"Exactly. See you, Sunshine."** And, he hung up. I hate him. I really do. Not only do I have to pack in one day, but tell Rinto, hoping he will let me go, and invite all the girls, AND hope I don't get lazy!

I should've just denied right there! How come I didn't?! UGH! I'M AN IDIOT!

As I continue to scold myself, my door gets knocked on. I groan, not really wanting to see anyone's face for another hour or two. I walk over to the door, opening it to reveal Rinto. Oh, what a coincidence. I need to talk to him anyway. "I'm going to be on a vacation with a few friends this Fall break. You can go out and have fun, as long as you don't do anything crazy. Got it?"

Are you serious?

It was that easy?

Wait.

Is this a dream?!

Oh, shi-

"Rin?"

"OH! YEAH! HAVE FUN! I'LL BE OUT DOING THE SAME THING!" I laugh uncertainly before closing the door on his face.

I lean on the door, breathing heavily. Even though I didn't really do anything…

It seemed that easy though. Hm. I just need to pack up and ask the girls if they'll come.

**"Yes, of course!"** Aoki exclaimed.

**"Why wouldn't I? I'd love to go!"** Teto said.

**"Really? M-me? Yes!"** SeeU giggled.

**"Thanks, Rin. I'll go. Just to see your blossoming love with Len,"** Luka stated.

**"Are you serious?! Of course!"** Gumi shouted.

**"Wow. Thanks. This'll be a blast!"** Galaco finished.

* * *

Normal POV

_Now that that's over and done with. I just need to pack,_ Rin thought when she hung up the phone. She threw it on her bed, it landing perfectly on the covers. When Rin glanced out her window, the sun was already going down. She blinked. "Wow. This day has went by quick."

The sky gave off an orange and purple color. The sun was half-way down, lighting up streets as cars passed by every now and then. It was truly beautiful.

Then, Rin heard a knock on the front door of her house. She gasped as the person kept banging it. She already knew who it was before opening the door. "Why, hello Len," she greeted, sighing. "What do you want? Because of YOU, I have to pack seven fucking pairs of clothes!"

Len laughed, holding his stomach. "Ahahahah!" He wiped a tear away from his cheek that escaped his eye.

"Are you done?"

"Yes, I am!"

Rin placed a hand on her hip. "Why are you here anyway? I still have to pack."

Len took her wrist. "Wanna walk with me?"

* * *

"The sky is so pretty~" Len sang.

"Prettier than me~?" Rin responded, her eyes sparkling. Len grimaced.

"Ew. Get away from me," he said, shooing her away. Rin huffed, crossing her arms.

"You're so MEAN to me!"

"Well, NAH!" There was a silence afterwards. But, it was a comfortable silence. They gazed at the sky while walking down the sidewalk, feeling the chilly breeze run through their hair.

Rin smiled, saying, "Thanks for inviting me to your cabin, Len."

He looked over, a clear smirk on his face. Rin rolled her eyes. "Oh~I see you Rin~falling for me~?"

"What? That doesn't even…! Whatever! You're such an idiot, anyway!" Rin shot back, glaring at him.

Len grinned, flicking her forehead. "Your welcome. I knew you didn't have anything to do this Fall break anyway, so why not?"

"Wow. How nice of you," she said sarcastically.

"Yep! It is nice of me!"

"Mm-hm."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Tuesday

"Is everybody ready?!" Len called when everybody was in front of his house, having bags for their clothes. Len invited Mikuo, Kaito, Luki, Piko, Gakupo, and Leon He figured that was enough for just a small one week vacation.

"YEAH!" everybody agreed and piled in a car that Mikuo was driving.

"COME ON, MIKUO! START THE CAR ALREADY!"

"Okay, okay! Geez!" And, they traveled to Sony, which was only a couple of hours away from Crypton.

* * *

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS SO-"

SeeU was cut off my Teto's loud: "AWESOME?!"

"YES!"

Everybody turned to Len who flinched. He pointed a finger at all of them. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?! IT'S CREEPY AS HELL!"

Mikuo sighed, "We're thinking the obvious, Len…"

"What is it?"

"HOW'D YOU GET THE MONEY TO BUY THIS?!" Rin screamed and everybody nodded. Len smirked, chuckling to himself.

"You see...my family bought this a while back. We usually come here on vacations or such. So, my parents let me come here. Just for fun~"

"Annnndddd, you just had to brag," Kaito said, crossing his arms. "Anyway, DO YOU HAVE ANY ICE CREAM?!"

Luka slapped him across his head. "We JUST got here! Just savor the place, will you?!"

Kaito rubbed the sore on his head. "Luka...that hurt."

"It wasn't supposed to feel good."

"But, still…"

"SHUT UP!"

Rin shook her head. That's when she felt a hand snatch hers. She looked up to see Luki smiling at her warmly. "Do you want to scoop the area with me? While the sun is still out?"

Rin blinked before nodding. "Of course."

The two sneaked out the room with a pained Kaito and an angry Luka. And, Gakupo just so happened to get into the mix. It was an understatement to say that Luka was pissed.

When they started to walk down the sidewalk that lead to a park only a couple hundred feet away, Luki said, "I'm glad that you went on this vacation. I was really worried that you'll be in bed, stuffing your face with oranges by now."

Rin laughed. "Hah-hah! You know me so well~"

Luki returned it with a slight chuckle. "Hey, I didn't get to say this at the party, and this is kinda late, but you sang really well."

Rin blushed. "Aw~thanks. I'm glad I have another fan."

Luki blushed, looking over. "I have always been your fan," he muttered. Rin raised an eyebrow, unable to hear him.

"What did you say, Luki?" she asked, wanting him to repeat what he said.

Luki shook his head, trying to smile away the blush that was painted on his cheeks. "It was nothing. We should head back. I never thought it would take this long to get to the park. The sun's almost down."

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

That night, everyone situated in their own dorms. The girls had their own dorms together, while boys had the same. The girls fitted in the beds that they had to sleep in. "Hey, ladies," Teto started, "we should-"

"NO!"

Teto huffed. "I hate you guys so much!"

"We love you too~"

Aoki giggled, saying, "Pillow fight!" She said this as she threw her pillow to SeeU who laid in her bed across from her.

SeeU laughed, throwing her pillow back to her. Rin stood up, taking her pillow with her and throwing it to Luka beside her.

"Oh~IT'S ON!"

And the girls started a pillow fight.

Unbeknownst to them, the boys (except Piko) listened to them through the wall.


	13. My First Love In The Corner

Love is War

* * *

A/N: OMG! Already chapter 13?! Wow! I wonder how long this story is going to get!

And happy 4th of July! If you celebrate it of course. But I do. HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY, EVERYONE! (HUGGLES)

Disclaimer: T^T

* * *

**Chapter 13-** My First Love In The Corner

Wednesday; Normal POV

The next day, Rin woke up to the smell of eggs cooking on a stove. She looked around the dorm she slept in and saw that all the girls were still asleep. She guessed it must be one of the boys who's cooking eggs. It smelt really good too.

She hopped out of her bed, that was extremely comfortable, and did her daily routine in the bathroom. After she did that, she skipped out the bathroom. Rin walked up the stairs that lead to the living room and kitchen.

There, she saw Len cooking the eggs, bacon already on the table. She blinked, impressed. "Wow. I never knew you could cook, Len," her voice sounded. Len flinched until he glared at her.

"Are you trying to make me drop these eggs on the ground?"

Rin laughed in her hand. "Hah-hah! And I get to see you lick them up! Classic!"

Len shot her a disgusted look before serving the eggs on plates. After she was done laughing, she asked, "Is anyone else up?"

He nodded. "Luki and Mikuo are arm wrestling outside on the balcony. I have no idea why."

Rin shrugged until she heard a fork being placed on a plate. "Well, are you hungry?" Len asked, smiling at her. She nodded, settling herself at the table that served the plates. Len sat across from her, already digging into the food he made.

"Thank you, Len," she thanked, picking up the fork to put some eggs in her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"And...at the party...I like your voice," Rin added.

Len looked up, embarrassed. "You do? No one has ever said that to me…"

"Well, don't bring it up!" she shouted, stuffing her face with bacon. Len smiled at her.

"I like your voice too."

"DUH! Everyone likes my voice!"

Len laughed. "What happens if I said I love it?"

Rin blushed, her eyes trailing over at the wooden ground. "I'd say thank you."

"And?"

"And say I love your voice too."

Len ate some more of his eggs. "Thanks."

Rin watched him eat before continuing to her breakfast. "AH~! Yawn! Wasn't I sleepy?! And, mmm~it smells pretty good!" a shout exclaimed. The two blondes turned their heads to see Galaco stretching her arms with Gakupo at her side.

"Morning, people!" Galaco said, sitting next to Rin, grabbing a plate.

"Everyone, BREAKFAST!" Gakupo screamed, sitting next to Len who scooted away from him. Soon, everybody sat at the table, eating out of their plates.

"Mmm~this is good~who cooked this?" Gumi asked after biting into her bacon.

"I bet Rin made it!" Aoki pointed out, giggling.

Luka shook her head. "Not even close."

Rin glared at her best friend. "Hey!"

"I actually made it," Len called, raising his hand. Everyone stared at him for a second before shaking their head. Len sweat-dropped.

"I doubt it," Mikuo chuckled out. Len also glared at him.

"Hey! That's offensive."

Luki joked, "No shit, really?"

Len grumbled something under his breath and finished his breakfast.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rin felt someone grasp onto her elbow. She had just finished a big patch of oranges, and was she full. Rin would buy some more, but she only had three thousand yen on her. It's enough for a couple of meals, but not enough for her craving for oranges. No way close.

She turned to see Len there, a small blush adorned on his cheeks. She blinked. "What do you want?"

"Wow. Feisty, are we?"

She rolled her cerulean eyes. "Shut up. What is it?"

His hand trailed down her arm to her wrist, making her shiver. Rin gulped. His blush faded a little when his lips curled up in a smile. "I need to show you something," he urged. Luckily, everybody was outside, throwing a red frisbee around. The sun was almost down, so it was the perfect time to go out. Len turned to walk down a flight of stairs, then another. Rin followed behind him, allowing him to pull her.

When they arrived in front of a glass door that had the word **"RECORD"** written on it, Len opened the door. Rin has never even seen this room before so, it made her alarmed. "Uhm...what is this?" she asked, walking cautiously behind the blonde after he let her in.

"A recording studio. I have never told anyone about it. This used to be a basement. Though, I fixed it up a bit so it can be a studio where I record my songs."

"You want to be a famous popstar one day?" Rin snickered. Len's eyes hardened at her.

"Don't stomp on other people's dreams, Tsundere!"

She stopped her snickering to glare back at him. "Whatever!"

"What do you want to be one day?"

"A famous artist~"

He scoffed. "Let's see that come true."

"Didn't you say not to stomp on other people's dreams, shota?!"

Len chuckled, putting his index finger on her nose. "You're so easy to tease, Rinny~"

She felt her face flush and pushed him off, crossing her arms. "Yeah, yeah."

Len laughed a bit more, and went over to the microphone he sang in. There were headphones hanging on the mic, so he picked those up. "I've been working on this song for a pretty long time." He took out a remote to switch the stereo on a song. "I call it Spice!"

Rin blinked when he started to sing. She found a little corner in the studio, having a small yellow pillow to sit on. She decided to sit there while Len sang the song. Of course, she sweat-dropped many times at the lyrics, knowing this song totally suits him.

When he finished the song, he put the headphones where they should be and walked out the room he records in. Len smirked at her. "Well...what do you think?"

"Very polite," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Len sat next to her in the corner. "Thanks! The song just came to me."

"Aren't you a gentlemen?"

"I sure am."

"I can see that." Rin felt a smile creep on her face, and she allowed it. It was quiet for a moment until Len started talking again.

"Hey...why don't you want to be a popstar like me? You can sing really good."

Rin blushed, remembering what they said to each other that morning. "I never wanted to sing in the first place. I got the genes from my mom, Lily. She always wanted to be a pop sensation, but ended up as a business woman. I went after my dad who likes to draw manga."

"Even though you can't draw," Len added, nodding in understanding. Rin growled at him.

"Right," she said through clenched teeth.

He leaned back on the wall. "You know, you can sing when you really want to. I'm on your side. You know that, right?"

She grumbled, "Of course I do. You always say that to me..." She felt the heat come on her cheeks again.

Len laughed. "Yeah. I sound like an old pervert."

"You are."

"Thanks. I love to hear those things," Len shot back, rolling his eyes this time. Rin laughed at him.

For some reason, Rin felt her heart bump against her chest.

What is this feeling that she has?

It needs to go way...whatever it is.

* * *

SeeU catches the frisbee that was sent her way. She turned to Teto who wanted SeeU to throw the frisbee to her. When she did, Mikuo asked, "Where's Rin and Len at? I thought they'd be out here by now."

Luka shrugged, catching the frisbee that Teto threw to her. "I have no idea."

Suddenly, a smirk was on Leon's face. "What happens if they're-"

Galaco slapped his head before he could finish the sentence. "Shut up, you pervert!"

Leon rubbed the sore on his head, watching Luki now catch the frisbee. "I was just stating the obvious, geez!"

Aoki rolled her eyes when Luki threw her the object. "Yeah, I doubt it. Rin has more pride than that!"

"I believe it," Kaito added, throwing the frisbee that Aoki threw to him to Gakupo.

Gakupo nodded. "Yeah. Rin-chan sure is cool~"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Okay, okay…"

Piko could only scoff when he catched the frisbee.


	14. My Best Friend Is My Boyfriend!

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Here's the chapter you have been waiting for~Chapter 14~

Disclaimer: Oh, man…

* * *

**Chapter 14-** My Best Friend Is My Boyfriend?!

Normal POV; Thursday

Rin sighed in exhaustion. She has been hiding out in Len's recording studio all night, trying to write a new song. She only had the title thought of: "Daughter of Evil."

She collapsed back on her chair she brought down from the kitchen. This was very tedious work. Rin looked over to see a full-body length mirror. She walked over to it. Her blonde hair was sticking up everywhere, she had dark circles under eyes, and she saw a little bit of dry droll on the side of her right cheek. Rin grimaced. What IS that?!

Rin turned, only to see the door opening. Len. She froze. When Rin was in his sight, he stared before yelping, "AH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

_Of course…_

"Calm down, shota. It's just me," she assured, waving her hands at him. Len stuck out his tongue.

"You look horrible."

"Thank you! It's nice to hear that from people, ya know?" Rin shot back, glaring at him. Len flinched. His lips broke out in a smile.

"I'm just sayin'...why are you down here anyway?" he asked, closing the door behind him. Rin sat back in her chair, running a hand through her frazzled hair.

"I was writing a song. It's much harder with only one person doing it."

"Oh, yeah. We wrote 'Meltdown' together," Len pointed out, sitting in her chair. This made her blush, scooting over a bit to give him more room. "Lemme see the song~!"

_He's unfazed by how close we are._ Rin frowned_. Figures._

Len noticed her deep frown. "What's with you?" He raised curious eyebrows at her. She shook her head, taking a piece of paper up from the desk that was across from them. He reached for it, reading over the piece of paper. "There's nothing."

"I KNOW! I need to write something! THIS IS SO BORING, THOUGH!" She banged her head on the desk. Len couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You just need inspiration," he said. Rin stopped, blinking her dull and droopy eyes up at him.

"Inspiration?"

He nodded, getting out the chair. Len crossed his arms, folding the song and placing it in his pocket. "Go and get cleaned up. I'm going to take you somewhere."

Instead of her usual remarks, Rin complied instantly.

* * *

After Rin was dressed casually, she skipped down the stairs to see Len at the bottom. There was a door behind him where she saw a few of her friends play frisbee again. He held a finger on his lips, whispering, "Shh…" She blinked, watching him open the door slowly and silently. He gestured her to follow her. When she did, Len took her hand, and the two broke for it.

"HEY, IS THAT RIN AND LEN?!"

"Shit! Fuck! Shit! FUCK!" Len screamed.

"THAT IS! GUYS, JOIN US!"

They could hear them run towards them. "GET AWAY FROM US!"

"Did we lose them?" Rin asked, breathless when they were a fair length away from those monsters. Len nodded, trying to regain his breath.

"I think so!"

Rin looked up to see a hill. On the hill with a big cherry blossom tree. The petals were swaying in the cool breeze while some of them were scattered on the ground. Len smiled, his eyes trailing up to it as well. "Oh! We're here! Who knew?"

"This is the place that gives you inspiration?"

"Yep! Beautiful, huh?" Len said, walking up the hill with Rin following him.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed, reaching out to get a sakura petal, feeling its texture. Len fished in his pocket to get out the song that Rin was working on.

"There ya go! The ideas will just flow from your brain to you hand!" He gave her a cheeky grin. Rin felt her face warm before shaking it off.

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Mm-hm~"

* * *

The song was ready. It took her a couple of hours to complete it, but it was done. And the best part...Len was there to support her. Not in the best way, but he helped nonetheless. The sun was setting in the atmosphere. The orange lover stood up from the grass and stretched. "YAWN! That was some hard work!" she exclaimed, smiling contently at Len who stood up with her.

He nodded. "Sure was. So, are you still wanting to be an artist?"

Rin stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I'm thinking about it."

Len snickered, "If you can't even draw stick figures, why bother?" Then, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He held his throbbing shoulder. "I was only telling the truth!"

"That's not being honest! It's called being 'rude'!" Rin snapped, her eyes sharply glaring at him. He glared back at her before turning around, his back facing hers.

"You never change, huh? You're always going to be that annoying, obnoxious childish girl, right?" Rin felt a sour taste roam in her mouth.

"And your point?"

"That you'll always be the same, no matter what."

"And you think you're all perfect, Romeo?!" she seethed, anger rising in her blood. She scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

Len turned back around. His eyes connected with hers. "I've always taken those insults as compliments, ya know." With that, he walked down the hill. Rin trailed behind him.

"You're NOT running away from me!"

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!"

"I don't know how we got here! And I need to get back to the cabin, genius!"

"WHATEVER!"

* * *

"I won that bet, Mikuo. I just wanted to remind you that," Luki pointed out when the two were walking in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. Mikuo rolled his eyes.

"Who cares…"

"You. You really like her, huh?"

Mikuo shrugged. "It's fair. You won. I lost. I'm a true man who accepts these things."

Luki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay...where is she anyway?"

The teal haired boy shrugged again. "How am I supposed to know?" Luki craned his head to the side only to see Rin and Len walk through the door that leads to the backyard. Where everyone else was still playing frisbee.

"Wow. Speak of the devil," Luki smirked. Mikuo patted his best friend's back.

"Best of luck. I'll be outside with everyone else if you fail, 'kay?" Luki stuck his tongue out, watching Mikuo hop down the stairs. He opened the backyard door. Luki could've sworn he saw this certain glint in the Hatsune's eye.

_Hm. I'm just seeing things, I guess._

Finally, Rin and Len were in full sight of Luki. Rin and Len smiled at him. "Hey, Luki. What are you doing here?" Rin wondered. Len nodded, wondering the same thing, actually.

The Megurine took Rin's wrist. This made the two blondes raise their eyebrows at him. "Can we talk, Rin?" he invited. Len blinked. Rin looked around before her head went up and down uncertainly.

"Sure…" she said slowly. Luki smiled, leading her to a room where no one else was. Len just stood there, confused.

"Hey thar, Len!" someone called. He looked over to see SeeU and Aoki there.

"What is it?"

"Wanna play frisbee?"

Len smiled, taking the frisbee out of SeeU's hands. "Yeah. Why not?"

"YAY!"

"What did you want to tell me, Luki?" Rin asked when they were in a room together.

He flashed her a grin. "You're my new girlfriend."

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Remember a chapter or two back, Luki and Mikuo had that arm wrestling challenge? Well, who ever won, they'll get to date Rin. Heh-heh. Aren't I awesome?


	15. My Jealous Enemy?

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Hello there, guys~! OMG! CHAPTER 15?! This cannot be real life! If you see this sign, O/O/O/O/O, then that means a line break, but only for a short period time.

THANK YOU FOR 100+ REVIEWS! You guys are the best! You guys are the reason why I get the motivation to keep writing. (DEEP)

And today marks one month since I published this story! Happy one month anniversary, Love is War!

Remember to review, and see you later!

Disclaimer: I can't believe Disclaimer-san thinks I own something! (har)

* * *

**Chapter 15-** My Jealous Enemy?

Rin's POV

My eyes widen slightly. Wait, no, scratch that. They widen a whole mile! What the heck did he just say?! I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. Where's my voice? Luki just stares at me, with an innocent smile.

When did I agree to this?

"Uh…" That's all I can manage to spit out. Luki nods. Uhm...he's serious, isn't he?

"Yeah, you're my new girlfriend. What do you want to do first as a couple?" He took my hand, squeezing it tightly. "Wanna go for a walk? Wanna eat out for dinner? Or, I can share some of my famous homemade tuna~?"

I am still in shock.

This cannot be happening.

Is this real life or what?

"Luki...snap out of it! Are you in a daze! I'll help you!" I shout, clapping my hands in his face after they were squirmed out of his grasp. Luki shoots me a confused look.

"Rin? Are you okay…?"

"No! Are YOU okay?!" I repeat, still clapping my hands. He snatches my wrists, bringing them down to my lap.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm really hungry. Let's go eat something!" he invites, his cheeky smile back. I became shocked again. Yeah, okay, Luki's insane. I thrust my wrist back from his hold.

"Luki, can you explain what's going on!" I demand. This is very, VERY confusing. Luki raises an eyebrow at me.

"You're acting weird."

"What?"

"Yeah. What do I have to explain? You're my girlfriend. Anything else need to be said?"

Oh, my, God...this is just getting annoying. "Luki! We're NOT GOING OUT, 'KAY?!"

"Of course we are."

"Who told you?! I never said anything about...THIS!" My eyes are raging.

Luki chuckled a bit. "Mikuo and I did a bet, and whoever won will get to go out with you."

My breath hitches in my throat. A bet?...Over me?! This must be a dream. "Hey, Luki?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you wake me up from this impossible dream?"

He "tsk"ed me. "You can't awake from what's real, Rinny-kins~" I can feel my legs go weak. I don't know why I feel so weak all of a sudden. Maybe it was because of the breakfast I ate this morning. Or I ate an rotten orange. I swiftly fall to my knees. Luki bends down to me, his face concerned. "What's wrong, Rin? You don't look so good."

He reaches his hand out to me, but I swat it away. "I can't look at you right now!" I hiss.

His eyes cling. "Why not? We're a-"

I place my hands over my ears, shouting, "Shut up, shut up, shut up! We're not together, and never will be! Just go away!" Luki's hands become placed on my wrists once more, putting them to the ground. Then, he leans in and kisses me.

* * *

Len's POV

I catch the frisbee that Piko threw to me. I smile and throw it to Luka beside me. Hm. I don't play frisbee a lot at home. Maybe I should give it a try when I get back. Luka throws the frisbee to Galaco who exclaims, "Where's Rin and Luki at?"

It gets passed to her pedo cousin! "I dunno! I wonder where she is…"

"STAY AWAY!"

"I AM!"

The frisbee lands in Aoki's hands. "Come to think of it...she hasn't even played frisbee with us once!"

SeeU catches it. Next, it was in Gumi's hands. "Hm...that's weird. Even for her."

"Yeah!" Passed to Mikuo. He throws it to Leon.

"Who wants to check up on her?" he asks.

Gakupo raises his hand. "ME-"

"HELL NO!"

"Man!"

I raise my hand this time. "I'll go and see."

I can just FEEL Luka's smirk on me. "Okay, Lennypoo~have fun with your undying love for Rin~" I stuck out my tongue at the pinkette. Rin's friends are weird.

I walk over to the door that greets you to the inside of the cabin. I walked up the stairs to spot the kitchen. I turned to the right. I couldn't really hear anything. Hm. This is strange. I thought I would hear at least a small scream (smirk).

I walk through the halls slowly. Oh! It's like those suspense type of movies! Like once I go into that room, Rin will be dead! Wait. Why did I sound excited? I shrug, opening the door that Luki and Rin SHOULD be in.

And my question was answered. Except this was different.

Luki had his lips on Rin's.

And Rin was kissing right back.

O/O/O/O/O

I stood there. In complete astonishment. My heart dropped. My head started to spin, and I could feel my hands slowly start to clench. This feeling that was burning my chest was the infamous jealousy, wasn't it?

I deny.

This isn't jealousy.

This is just plain wrong.

I feel like a creep staring at them lock lips together. What could I say? Applaud Rin for finally getting a boyfriend? Heh. Very tempting. But...that's rude. I'm not rude.

What?

I open my mouth to speak. I guess my lips have a mind of its own now. "Rin?" I sputter. They released from seemed like eternity. I really didn't want to just stand there, observing them smooch-on with each other. Ew.

When Rin's eyes contact with mine, she quickly stands up. "Len!" she exclaims, obviously surprised. "What are you doing here?!"

I ignore her. My head crans over to the Megurine next to her. I can feel my eyes darkening. "What the hell, man?" I seeth. Both of them cringe at my tone. "What is wrong with you?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"That's just wrong."

"So? What does she concern you?"

I don't have time for this. I dismiss this "argument" with a wave of my hand. "I'm sorry for interrupting your make-out session with the Kagene," I mutter, turning my back on this. This deep feeling better go away. And, I walk off.

"Len!" Rin calls for me, and I could hear her loud footsteps run up to me.

This vacation was a disaster.

If only I can go back home.

And, I can find another girl.

That will make Rin get out my head.

* * *

Normal POV

It was the end of the dreadful week for everybody. Rin, who was in the room with Luka, was packing the rest of her things. "So...Len and you haven't talked after what happened?" she wondered, packing her tuna kit in a bag.

The blonde nodded. "Yep."

"It was your fault."

"I thought you were on MY side!" She glared at Luka.

The said girl shrugged. "If you didn't make-out with my brother, you know…" She trailed off. Rin muttered curse words under her breath.

"I couldn't help it.

"Break up with him."

"What?"

Luka faced her, smiling. "I know Luki isn't the one for you. Why force yourself to date him?"

"You won't be mad?" Rin's eyes widened in surprise. This was very unexpected from Luka.

"Of course not. Why would I be? Luki's a player anyway." She shrugged again, zipping up her suitcase.

Rin nodded. "Yeah. I should."

Soon, everyone was in the car, going back to Crypton.

But the whole ride was silence.


	16. My First Double Date

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Ya know? These chapters have been getting more and more dramatic! Maybe I should make a feel-good chapter for once…? Hm. Just a thought, I guess. Heh-heh.

Disclaimer: I own chocolate.

* * *

**Chapter 16-** My First Double Date

Rin's POV

The weekend came and went for me. I tried my best to avoid Len, but it seemed as though he was appearing everywhere I went now. For example, when I went to the store to buy more oranges, he was there, buying bananas. When I went to stroll around the neighborhood, he was behind me. And when I was sitting on my porch just to stare at the sky, he was next door, doing the same thing!

It was an understatement to say it was awkward.

I tried to start a conversation. Sigh. I only managed to embarrass myself. "How's the weather today for ya?" I asked, putting on a weak smile. He looked over at me before straining a smile of his own.

"Good...I guess," Len muttered. He turned his attention back to the sky.

"I uh...do you…" I trailed off. He stood up.

"I really have to go. It's getting cold," he interjected, opening his door already. I laugh nervously, standing up too. I reach for the doorknob of my door.

"Y-yeah! Me too! See you at school?"

Len shrugged and walked in his house.

That was the weird conversation with us. Pathetic, huh? Whatever. I don't need to worry about him anyway! The thing I DO need to worry about though is how to find a way to breakup with Luki...

I wonder how difficult that's going to be!

* * *

Monday

The dreaded Monday has finally stomped up to haunt me. I throw on a regular t-shirt and some jeans with a light jacket. I'm not really wanting to do this. I mean, I don't like Luki. But, I don't want to hurt his...WAIT! He's a player! Why am I worrying about his feelings?!

Whatever.

I snatch my keys from the bedside. I sprinted out my house, only to see Len making his way out of his house as well. I take in a breath. Okay. Just a friendly conversation won't hurt, right? "Len!" I call. I can see him tense up before craning his head back to me. When his eyes come in contact with mine, he just turns back.

I roll my orbs and run up to him, annoyed. "Hey, shota! Are you ignoring me? Why are you?" I wonder, crossing my arms. The two of us keep walking.

"It'll be better to not talk to me, okay?" he suggests, not even looking at me.

I widen my eyes. "What? Why?"

"Just let me think." And, he speeds up his pace. I just stood there, dumbfounded. What just happened? What does he mean by "he has to just think"? That doesn't make any sense to me. What does he have to think about? I groan, dropping my head down. I give up.

"Rin? Is that you?" someone says. I turn back, looking up to see Luka. I blink. "Oh! It is! Hey, I need to ask you something."

"Eeehhh," I mumble. "I'm NOT in the mood, 'kay?"

Luka shoots me a worried look. "Why not? Did you break up with Luki yet?" I shake my head. "Well, it's just a favor, okay?"

I sigh. "What is it now?"

She smiles, but her cheeks started to get painted with a pink color. Hm? "Well...you know Gakupo right?"

"The pedo?"

"He's not a pedo!" Luka defends. I flinch, shocked from her outburst. Uhm...is Luka okay?

"Uh...what happened between you two?" I ask.

Luka exhales, as if to calm her nerves. "He asked me out on a date."

"FINALLY!"

"Shut up!"

"What did you say?" I grin ear-to-ear.

Luka's face only becomes pinker. "I said...I'll think about it."

"Well?! What are you thinking?!"

"I'll only do it...if you come with me!" she shouts.

I narrow my eyes. "What?"

"You can bring a date or something. It'll be a double date!"

I shake my head briskly. "NOPE!"

Luka pouts, "Why not? You care about me, right?"

"You just went a WHOLE other level, Luka." I sweat-drop. What has gotten into this girl?!

Luka crosses her arms to add onto her pouting face. "Then, you will come to help me. Right?"

"Lu-"

"Right?!"

"But-"

"RIGHT?!"

I sigh dejectedly. There is no way I can win this fight. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll ask someone to come with me." Luka grins.

"Thanks!" she cheers.

"Mm-hm…"

"Now let's get to school before we're late. Like always." WIth that, we race to Yamaha High. While that happened, I wonder who I'll ask to this "double date."

* * *

Lunch

Grrr...Lunch time. And I STILL haven't broken up with Luki. I can feel someone nudge me in my side. I swear if that's Luka, I'll-

"Rin…Luki wants you," Aoki says, pointing over my shoulder. I look back to see him with a pained expression. Hm? What's up with him? This'll only make it harder for me to break up with him!

I nod, standing up from the seat at the table. As I walk over to him, I can feel eyes fixed onto me. I glance around, wondering who it is. When I find no one, I shrug. It must just be my imagination.

Luki takes my hand, and, without a word, drags me to a secluded place where no one else is. I raise my eyebrows. Heh-heh. He's just making this easier for me, huh? He lets go of my hand after we arrive, turning his back on me. "Rin, I have something to tell you."

I smile weakly. "Yeah, me too."

"You can go first."

I shake my head. "No, you can go." Luki puts on a strained smile.

"If you insist," he starts. Now, he faces me, taking both my hands. "I think we should take a break from each other."

I stay silent for a second. "HUH?!"

Luki nods. "Yeah. I don't think we belong together. We should just stay friends. Right?"

I can NOT believe this! It...it'll just end like that?! I don't even know what to feel! "Right," I say. Luki kisses me on the forehead before walking off.

Just...that...easy.

* * *

Afterschool

Well, this school day is finally over. I did SOME progress today! But, I still need to find a date! I wonder if anyone is stupid enough to go with me…

That's when I get an idea!

I run out of the school, craning my head to the side. There he is, flirting with other girls. Bleh. That's really nice to look at.

_Just walk up to him and ask._

Yeah, like it's THAT easy!

_It is!_

How do you know?!

_Why not?_

Hm.

_Well? What are you waiting for?_

For you to get out my head!

_Thanks._

Mm-hm.

_Go over there!_

DON'T PRESSURE ME!

I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. That's just weird!

I take in a breath before running over to the Kagamine. I put on a smile, greeting, "Hey, Len!"

Him and the girls turn to look at me. I blink at them. "Who's she, Len-kun?"

Len stares at me for a bit. "I don't know. Probably an obsessed fan-girl again. Come on, ladies. Let's go."

Ouch. That hurt. Really bad!

I glare at him, taking his elbow. "Hey, Kagamine! I'm not the one to be played with! Become a damn man and talk to me!" I hiss. Len also glares at me.

"She's crazy!" one of the girls exclaim.

"And you have to deal with HER everyday?!"

"I feel so sorry for you, Len-kun!"

I growl at those girls. But...I'm not worried about them. I worried about Len. What has gotten into him lately? Ever since he saw Luki and I kissing, he's been acting strange.

_Is he jealous?_

My heart started to beat quickly. Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden? "Get lost, Kagene. I have nothing to do with you," Len retorts. My attention snaps back to him.

"I need a favor out of you," I say. Len narrows his eyes.

"I told you-"

I silence him with my finger. "Shh...This is for Luka. She can get pretty scary when needed." I smirk at him.

"Len-kun?" another girls asks. "Are you seriously going to listen to her?"

"Len-kun! Isn't she a creep!"

Suddenly Len takes my wrist, seething, "I have to talk to her to straighten things out. Can you ladies wait a few moments?"

One scoffed. "Whatever."

He nodded, pulling me to an area that has a few students roaming around. I place my hands on my hips, giving him a curious expression. "What was that about, Len? Trying to size me up?"

Len shook his head, sighing. "What are you doing? I told you I need to think, didn't I?"

"By embarrassing me?" I'm starting to get really pissed off!

Len shoots me a concerned look. "Rin...I-"

"Don't you know how I feel?!"

"I...I do...but-"

"Why then?! Why do you always think about yourself?"

Len looks down. "Rin...I'm sorry-"

"Don't ask to be forgiven." I can already feel the hot tears coming. "I'm done with you. Please, just get out of my sight...please."

"Rin…" He stands there for a second as I lower my head. And, I hear him walk away.

I don't need him anyway! I can ask someone else!

* * *

**"Sadly, Rin, I can't go. I have to accompany Miku to some fair thing. Sorry."**

**"What? Rin, are you sick?"**

**"No thank you. I don't want to hear your constant ramblings about oranges."**

**"I would go! But, I can't. Gotta eat my ice cream before it melts!"**

I sigh dejectedly. I asked Mikuo, Leon, Piko, and even Kaito to go with me to the double date with Luka. No luck!

I would ask Luki to go with me. But, not after what happened. I think I should take a break from him for about a week or so.

This is useless. Maybe I should just tell Luka I'm not going. But, what would she think? Would she abandon Gakupo? Everyone knows that Gakupo had a crush on Luka for the longest time! So, I know he'll be heartbroken.

Ugh.

Did I just run myself in a corner?

Sigh.

I think I did.

As I arrive in front of my house, I look over to see Len at his bench again. I take in a breath. He really pisses me off sometimes! I deserve an apology! That's when his head snaps over to me. I didn't realize how long I have been staring at Len in anger because he gives me a hurt expression. He stands up from his porch. "Rin," he calls. "Can we talk?"

I narrow my eyes skeptically at him. "Please?" he continues. Did...did my heart just drop? My eyes soften as I walk over to him slowly.

"What is it, Len?" I ask cautiously, wondering what he's going to tell me.

He takes in a deep breath. "I'm really...sorry for my behavior."

I nod, feeling a smirk stretch on my lips. "Yep, yep! Keep going."

Len sweat-dropped. "Don't make this harder than it should be."

"Oh, I will! Go on!"

His face suddenly becomes a pink color. Hm? Why is he blushing? "And...if you don't believe me...I could do whatever you'd like for me to do. Even buy you a whole supply of your stupid oranges."

I glare at him. "Oranges are not stupid!"

"Whatever! Just, what do you want?!"

I put my finger to my bottom lip in deep thought. I could use some more oranges. But! I have to make a rational decision! This is for Luka and her "date" with the pedo! I groan in agony, making Len raise his eyebrows. "What's up with you?"

"Okay! This may seem weird, or whatever! But, would you go on a double date with me, Luka, and Gakupo?"

Len's eyes widened. "AH, HELL NAH-"

"You said you'll do anything!" I cut in.

He sighs. "Hm. I guess the pedo finally got some courage and asked Luka to a date. I'm impressed."

"Aren't we all?"

"Fine, fine. Is that it?"

I smile. "Yep!"

* * *

Friday

The date was supposed to happen on Friday, right afterschool. I wasn't even worrying about school this whole week. I was more focused on the double date! What are you supposed to say at stuff like this?! I have no experience!

I have about another thirty minutes to get ready for this double date. So, I threw on some white leggings and a yellow top. I wrap a necklace that Rinto gave me for my birthday around my neck. Then, I TRY to search for some extra yen around my room.

I look under my bed. Only one thousand. Okay.

In my trash can. None. Of course.

And in some box in my closet. Twenty thousand yen?! When did I have that?! Oh, well! I stuff the money in my pocket and run out of my house. Rinto must be out with Lenka, like always. I wonder what they always do. It's obvious they're a couple now! The many mysteries of the world…

As I run out the house, I see Len closing his door, securely locking it. I smile, calling, "Len! Hey, Len!" He looks up and smiles also.

I walk over to him, crossing my arms. "I can't believe I agreed to do this anyway…" he muttered.

I nod. "Yeah. But, it's for Luka's happiness, and we want her to be happy, right?"

"I don't even know-"

"LEN!"

"OKAY, OKAY! Geez…"

I smile innocently. "Thank you. Now, let's go. You know how Luka is about being late!" He nodded. With that, the two of us run to the place that Luka directed us to go to.

* * *

Len's POV

I still can NOT believe I said I would go! Well, at least it won't be SO awkward since Rin and I made up. I guess it's just the fact that we are going to be on a double date. The thought of that just makes my head spin.

I never really thought about Rin in that way.

I always thought she was a annoying, orange-loving freak who's a total Tsundere. But, the way I reacted to seeing her kissing Luki, I felt different. Like, I wanted to fight him. My chest burned with anger. I don't understand why.

Soon, Rin and I arrive in front of the movie theater. We're going to watch movies? Hm. That seems okay for a first date, I guess. "Wow! WE'RE GOING TO SEE A MOVIE!" Rin gushed, hopping up and down.

I look over at her. "What? You've never went to the movie theater before?"

She huffs, stopping her jumping. "Of course I have!"

"Mm-hm."

"I have though!"

"Mm-hm."

"I have!"

"Okay."

"Oh! You guys got here earlier than us," someone proclaimed, catching our attention. We both turn our heads to see the pedo and Luka. Sigh. Out of all the guys, Luka…

Rin's face brightens again. "Hey, Luka, Ga-Gakupo."

Did she strain to say his name?! Hah-hah!

Luka glares at Rin before smiling again. Gakupo shoots her a flirty grin. That made me gag in my mouth! "Hello, Len-kun~" he coos.

Oh, God!

"Hey, Luka...Gakupo…"

Rin crans her head to me, her eyes begging. I blink at her, telling her it's okay, we can live. "Hey, Len! Are you guys ready?" Luka asks.

We nod uncertainty, following the "lovely" couple into the movie theater.

It was pretty awkward. I thought I wasn't going to be so anti-social. But, then, we went out to dinner. Rin and I both ordered the same thing. And, of course, argued with Luka because she said we'd make the perfect couple.

I can actually see us, together, holding hands while spinning in the sunset. Then...we'd...kiss. My face heated for some reason. I just shook it off.

Finally, we were in front of our own houses again, like we should be! I was unlocking my front door, having Rin next-door to me. "That was fun," she said. I look over at her, stunned. Did she just say that?

I blink. Until my mouth breaks out into a grin. "Yeah. It was. I hope we can do that again sometime."

"Without the pedo, of course!"

"Definitely!"

Rin giggles, and I find myself laughing too. "Well...I'll see you Monday, right?"

I nod. "Like always. Goodnight."

She blushes. "Goodnight, Len." With that, she walks into her house, closing the door behind her. I do the same. This time, though, my heart starts to beat rapidly.

This is weird.

No.

REALLY WEIRD!

What is this feeling?

For some reason, I don't want it to go away.

* * *

A/N: ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! That took me SOOO long to type up! A whole day! I started it at dawn and ended at midnight. My family thought I was DEAD! Ugh. Whatever. Well, see you next chapter~!


	17. My Feelings For Him

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Welcome to chapter 17...Oh, that sounded weird! Hm. I guess that's because I AM weird! Yep.

Disclaimer: Do you want to become friends, Disclaimer-san? At least you'll stop bothering me!

* * *

**Chapter 17-** My Feelings For Him

Rin's POV; Monday

It seemed that winter was just around the corner for all of us. The holiday, Thanksgiving, went by pretty fast.

_"Happy Thanksgiving!" Rinto and I sing after knocking on Len's door. He opened it up, already shivering from the chilly weather. He glared at all of us. We held a few containers that had various foods in them._

_"What are you guys do-"_

_"RINTO!" Then, Rinto collapsed on the ground with a thud. I looked down, sweat-dropping._

_"Nice to see you too, Lenka."_

_She didn't hear me. She was too busy making out with my brother to notice._

_SIGH._

_I gaze back at Len. He was chattering his teeth, rubbing his forearms roughly. Heh. Serves him right! "Hey. Would you let us in? Even though I'm wearing a coat, I'm kinda FREEZING!"_

_Len smirked at me, taking my arm to tug me in. Lenka and Rinto, however, didn't move from their spot on the ground. We just ignored them like any other loving siblings should!_

_He lead me to his kitchen, and he allowed me to place the food on his counter. He licked his lips hungrily. "Mmm~it smells good! Who made this?" Len asked, picking his hand in the homemade cranberry sauce._

_I smirk, crossing my arms. "Me," I answer. His finger was already in his mouth when I said that. He looked at me with pleading eyes before spitting it out in the sink._

_"YOU'RE SICK!"_

_"Thank you."_

Now, it's the beginning of December. We only have a couple of weeks until winter break. I wonder what I'm going to do.

I shrug after fitting into some warm clothes. Ya know, I wouldn't mind seeing snow either! EPIC SNOWBALL FIGHT!

I clear my throat.

Sorry…

I hop down the stairs, expecting to see no one. It seemed I was wrong when I saw Rinto eating his morning oranges. Wait. HE BETTER NOT BE EATING MY ORANGES! THAT LITTLE BI-

"Good morning, Rin." Grr. He's lucky he interrupted my thoughts.

I smile. Hm. I have my eyes on you, Rinto...I snatch a orange, greeting back, "Good morning, RINTO."

He gave me a look. "Why did you say my name like that?"

"Because I can."

"Okay…"

There was a silence. Hah-hah! At least it wasn't an awkward one! Right? "Well, I'm off! See you later." I'm still plotting ways to get him back for my oranges. Look at him! He may be innocent right now! But, behind that mask, he's a demon, wanting to steal EVERY orange out there!

I see you Rinto…

I totally see you…

Completely see you...

"Uhm...Rin?"

He jolted me out my thoughts. AGAIN! I frown at him. "What?" I snap.

Rinto leans back, as if shocked at my tone. Yeah! He better be! "You're just looking at me...weird." His voice wavered.

I roll my eyes. "Well, yeah! You're eating my oranges!"

Rinto looked down at the orange he was eating. He shook his head after a moment of staring at it. "No. This is mine. This whole basket is mine actually." Suddenly, he pulled a basket of oranges from under the counter onto the surface. My jaw dropped to the floor! "What? Impressed I have money?" he joked. "You should get a job too. It'll help you out in the future, ya know."

My eyes darkened, even though he's right. I really need a job- and quick! "WHATEVER! I'm going to school! BYE!" And I stomp out the door.

HMPH! TRYING TO SIZE ME UP! I KNOW I HAVE NO MONEY!

NO NEED TO RUB IT IN MY FACE, RINTO!

I scoff. How rude of him…

That's when I felt someone run into my chest. "OW! Hey, watch where you're-" Both of our eyes widen to see who there is before us.

Miku.

"Rin…"

"Miku," I say back, still stunned.

Miku shakes her head. "What do you want? Can't you see I need to get somewhere?" she snapped. I wince at her tone. Geez. Miku can get pretty scary at times.

Maybe I should try being nice to her.

Just this once.

"Hey, Miku. I was wondering-"

She cut me off by putting her finger to my chest, her teal eyes glowering at me. What for, we'll never know! "I don't need to tell you anything about me, Kagene. Why don't you just stay out of everyone's personal life?! You'll never understand the pain and suffering I go through now…" Her eyes start to get glassy. Is she about to cry? I feel a pang of guilt struck me. She hangs her head low. "Even at home...I don't get what I deserve anymore...you don't get it. You'll never fucking get it!" And, she ran off crying.

Even though she's like this now...Miku will always have a special place in my heart. I was closer to her than Luka back then. Now, I don't know what happened with her.

One side of me is telling me to become friends with her again. The other is saying stay away from her- she's no good.

I contemplate on which side I should go on. Sigh.

This'll be harder than expected.

* * *

Normal POV; Lunch

"I've heard, during winter break, there's going to be this winter break trip! I'm excited!" Teto exclaimed, biting into her French bread. Rin and Luka, who were conversing with each other, looked up at the bread-addict.

They raised their eyebrows. "Really?" Rin wondered.

Aoki added, "I heard that too. I can't wait!" SeeU nodded in agreement.

Luka and Rin broke out into a grin. "Yeah! Us too!"

That's when the pinkette leaned down to Rin's ear, whispering, "Of course you are."

Rin was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You'll get to be with Len for a whole week."

Rin's face became warm. "ARGH! Be quiet Luka! I don't like him-"

Luka put her finger to her lips, silencing her. "Shush! Don't be too-"

"You don't like who?" Everyone at the table looked up to see Len Kagamine. Rin's face only reddened. "You have a crush on another boy now?" He chuckled. "I'll help you out, if you want." He settled himself in-between the two girls. Aoki, SeeU, Gumi, Galaco, and Teto watched, already suspicious.

_When did those two become so close?_

Luka stretched her arm out and wrapped it around Len's shoulders. Rin glared at her. She mouthed, "Don't you dare," to her best friend. Of course, Luka did it anyway.

"Yep! And guess who she likes."

Len raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"She likes y-"

Before Luka could finish, she felt something land in her hair. She took the thing that was in her hair, staring at it. Leftover meatloaf. She looked at the person who threw it in her hair. "Rin!" she shouted, throwing her milk carton on her shirt. Rin's eyes hardened.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

"Could you explain to me why you did that, ladies?" Master asked when Luka and Rin were in his office. Everyone else in school was covered in food, including them.

They held their heads down, not wanting to have eye contact with him. "Well?"

"No…"

Master stayed silent. "I see…"

"We're sorry."

"I know."

"What do you want us to do?"

"At least clean yourself's up."

"Anything else?"

"No."

They looked up, shocked. Luka asked, "Not clean the cafeteria?!"

Master smiled at them lightly. "Why would I let you do that?"

"B-but…"

His smile faded, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. "You may leave."

"Master-"

"Dismissed!"

Now the two were walking around in the halls aimlessly. They were in silence. "It's all your fault, Luka," Rin commented, crossing her arms in a huff. Luka narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hey! I was trying to get you together with Len. Everyone knows you like him. Or possibly LOVE him!"

Rin's face turned a bright red. "Shut up, Luka! I don't need your help," she muttered. "Besides, I have enough problems on my hands."

"Like what?"

"Like you."

Luka frowned. "Nice."

"It is."

The pinkette rolled her eyes, but her lips broke into a smile. "At least we didn't get into too much trouble."

Rin laughed a bit, pulling out a stray noodle in her hair. "Yeah. This was fun though!"

The two burst into laughter. "You know, Rin," Luka asked, getting the blonde's attention. "I could help you with Len. If you really, TRULY need it." Rin felt her stomach flip.

"Luka…"

"I'm serious."

Rin smiled warmly. "Thank you, Luka."

"Yeah, of course! It would be nice to have blonde babies!"

Rin sweat-dropped.


	18. My Confession Gone Wrong!

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Here's the chapter that I had "DA FEELS" over! Chapter 18! Rin finally confesses her UNDYING love for Len in here! Will she come out successful?! Ohh~! The suspense!

I also have a poll up! Don't forget to vote, please!

Disclaimer: I really love you, Disclaimer-san. Like so much! (har)

* * *

**Chapter 18-** My Confession Gone Wrong?!

Rin's POV; Tuesday

Gosh. I had to take a least a MILLION showers last night! It didn't really help that the spaghetti sauce won't come out my hair!

Anyway, I fitted in some clothes before hopping downstairs. Rinto wasn't down there, so he must be with Lenka. Not that I'm complaining or anything…! I open my door to feel a cold breeze slap my face. It felt nice. It made my face feel refreshed. "Hey, Rin," I look over to see Len calling my name.

He had on some jeans with a brown coat and a yellow scarf around his neck. I smile a bit, walking over to him. "What's up?"

"The sky," he giggled.

"That joke is used so much, now." I sweat-dropped.

Len glared at me. "Don't ruin my dreams."

"What dreams?" I snicker. He ignores me, like a smart person should. He turns his back on me, already walking. I follow close behind him. "So, are you excited for the winter break trip?"

"I don't think I want to go," he muttered. I felt a gasp escape my lips. I stand side-by-side with him. My eyes are directed towards his, except he doesn't contact mine.

"Why not?"

"It'll be boring."

I narrowed my eyes. "You have to go though! I bet everyone else is going! Please, Len?"

Len looked over at my begging eyes. He rolled his, a sigh coming out his mouth. "Fine- BUT IN RETURN-"

"Of course."

"-give me a big BAG of bananas!"

I frown. Is he serious right now?! Why would I waste my money on something like that?! But, I just couldn't help BUT say yes. "Okay, whatever!"

He smiles genuinely. Or it may just be a smirk. I can't tell. "Thanks."

"I SAID WHATEVER!"

* * *

Afterschool

It seemed afterschool came by quickly as I walked out of Yamaha High. The same breeze slapped my face again. This time, it made my face feel dry instead of refreshed. "Rin?" I looked over to see Luki there with a weak smile. I haven't talked to him since we broke up two months ago. Heh. I'm good at avoiding people, huh?

"Luki...what's wrong?" I ask, obvious concern in my voice.

He crossed his arms causally. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

I raise my eyebrows. "What's the ma-"

He cut me off by putting his index finger to my lips. He whispered in my ear, "Let's go somewhere else- I need to tell you some secretive things." I don't even get to respond because he literally drags me to the back of the school.

Yeah.

I'm not suspicious at all.

I narrow my eyes questionably at him, wondering, "Luki? What's going on?"

"Luka told me you like Len."

I felt my blood boil. "GYAH!"

"Before you get mad though-"

"TOO LATE!" I shout at the top of my lungs. LUKA IS INSANE! Why would she just spill that secret out like that?! I trust Luki, but, WHY?!

Luki takes my hand, as if telling me to stop my yelling, it's getting f-ing annoying. "I can give you some tips on asking him out." I open my mouth to protest, but wait- we have to remember, he's a beast at this stuff. I sigh audibly.

"Fine...what will you teach me?"

He smiles at me widely.

Yep.

Still not suspicious.

* * *

Monday

It was finally time for the winter break trip, and I'm all ready to confess to Len. I think. I really have to thank Luki later for his help!

The school stays at this place in the mountains for a week. I guess that's enough time for me to build up all my courage to do this. I hope I don't get rejected. Hm. Doesn't everyone think that when they're about to confess to someone they like? That has been bothering me ever since I had feelings for Len, and that was nearly three months ago.

SIGH.

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WHEN HE SAYS HE DOESN'T LIKE ME LIKE THAT?!

WHAT HAPPENS IF I'M JUST A SISTER TO HIM?!

OH-NO!

I groan in frustration. I did NOT think this out at all. THIS IS ALL LUKA'S FAULT!

No, Rin, stop! Don't blame it on your friend! Things'll will only become worse! So, is it my fault for actually liking Len more than a friend?

Oh, no! I'm so stupid!

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

I didn't realize that I was clenching a shirt of mine to unpack in the dorm until someone called my name: "Rin? Are-are you okay?" I look up to see Aoki looking concerned at me. I gaze down at the COMPLETELY wrinkled shirt in my hands. I laugh sheepishly, putting it in the dresser in my room that I'm sharing with Luka.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! Eheheheh!"

Aoki raised her eyebrows suspiciously at me before slowly walking out the room. DANG IT! I need to chill!

I flop on the bed, sighing to myself. Okay, Rin. You have all week to confess. Just take a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. In. O-

"Rin? Why so worked up? Aoki just came to me, saying you were freaking out while murdering a shirt of yours."

OH-NO!

I sit up straight to face blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh, Orange Lord, not him! I can feel the heat come to my face. UGH! This whole "I like you" thing is so annoying! I hate it already! "What are you doing in my room?!" I shout, glaring at him, even though my face is as red as a tomato. Len blinks.

"I was just asking a question…"

"GET OUT!" And I throw a pillow at him. Of course he runs out. I flob on my bed again.

WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!

That's when a knock came on the door. I groan, exclaiming, "Go away!"

"Hey, I can't go away because I sleep in there." That's Luka. I really need to speak to her.

"Where's your key?" I ask, getting up from the bed to walk over to the closed door. I can hear Luka laugh nervously at the other side. When I open it, she's scratching the back of her head.

"I kinda lost it."

I sweat-drop. "Seriously?"

"Heh-heh…"

I shake my head. And she says I'M irresponsible…

"Anyway...are you ready?"

I try to act dumb. "For what?"

She purses her lips together. Oh, yeah. I forgot that Luka can see right through me. Dammit. "You know what I'm talking about!"

"Of course I don't."

"Rin!"

Her eyes start to flare. EI! I know what that means! She's so irritated now! "O-oh! I know what you're talking about now! Heh-heh! So funny!" I force a laugh. Then, Luka puts on an innocent smile.

"Good."

"Yeah…"

"So, are you ready?"

"Can't we just wait or something?! I really need to-"

"NOPE~! YOU'VE KNOWN LEN FOR THREE MONTHS AND IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS GET TOGETHER!" Luka screams.

Ow.

That hurt.

I wince. That girl has a voice! "Okay, okay...I'll confess tonight."

"Nice! The girls and I set up a little surprise for you two, too! We can't wait!" With that, she skipped out of our room with a happy-go-lucky face on.

GROAN.

Why does the Orange Lord hate me so much?

* * *

It was nighttime, and Luka texted for me to in the backyard of the cabins. You see, there are two cabins. One for the girls and the other for the boys. So, there'll be peace. Hopefully. I walked out of the girl's cabin, seeing all the girls. Len, or none of the guys were out here. That made me curious.

Aoki and SeeU smirked at me. Gumi and Galaco gave me a sympathetic look. And Luka and Teto had on devious faces. Well, that's not weird at all! I clear my throat. "So...uh...what do you have planned, guys?" I ask, my voice just above a whisper. I mean, come on! With someone looking at you like THAT, you just can't help but feel nervous!

SeeU answered, "You'll see, Rinny-chan~"

MAJOR SHUDDER!

"O-okay…"

"Why so scared, Rinny-chan~?"' It seemed Aoki joined in.

"I'm not scared…"

Luka added, "Yeah, you are~it won't hurt to say anything."

"AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"But, Rinny-chan~" Teto sang.

"AHHHHH!"

"What are you guys even doing?" a question lingered in the cold air. I know that voice anywhere. Len. ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO DO THIS!

My chest tightened. I guess I have no choice in the long run. SIGH. Whatever.

Oh! Even better: Len brought all the guys with him. How amazing!

I hiss in Luka's ear, "Why are all the guys here?! Can't it just be Len?!"

Luka shakes her head, her innocent smile back on her face. "Nope. Because then, everyone won't see the special moment between you and Len~"

I sweat-drop. She really IS serious about Len and I being together. Isn't that weird?

"Mm-hm…"

Len and the guys finally arrive near us. ARGH! MY FACE IS WARM AGAIN! He crosses his arms. "What's this all about anyway? You were interrupting something important of mine!"

"Like what?"

He blushes. "SOMETHING IMPORTANT, THAT'S WHAT!"

"Geez, no need to get mad…"

"J-just answer my question, will ya?!"

Suddenly, Luka takes out a remote, pushing a certain button. That's when there was a large bang heard behind us. We all turn to see fireworks. Wow! Nice way to set the mood, Luka!

"Woah, so pretty~" Aoki cooed.

"This looks cool!" Mikuo gushes. Everyone except Len and I rush over to a fence that held the fireworks on the other side.

"Hey, wait for me, guys!" Len calls, but I take his hand before he could go anywhere. Here goes nothing… "Huh? What is it, Rin? Why is your face so red? Do you have a fever?"

I swallow, hoping he didn't hear it. "Uhm...Len? I-I…" I can see Luka give me a thumbs up from the corner of my eye. I take in a breath.

Len gives me all his attention. "Hm?"

"I…" I look him straight in the eye. "I like you, Len!"

…

…

…

Did I do it?

He stares at me blankly for a moment. That's when his face breaks out into a grin. Huh? What this?

He laughs at me, nudging me with his elbow enthusiastically. "Hah-hah! I like you too, Rin! I guess you finally admit to me that you like me as a friend! How embarrassing!" He continues laughing while nudging me.

This...this isn't supposed to happen. Not even a bit.

I can feel the tears brim in my eyes. I was afraid of this.

Len stops his teasing and looks at me in the eye. "Why are you crying, Rin? Did I do something wrong?"

I take in an inhale, raising my hand. "YOU IDIOT!" I scream, slapping his cheek as hard as I can and ran into the girl's cabin. I can hear everyone stop their gushing and turn to us. I hope Len is feeling as much pain as I am!

He totally deserves it.

* * *

Normal POV

Luka glares at Len as she was stalking up to him. The said boy was rubbing his throbbing cheek, still wondering what just happened. "Len!" she exclaimed. That caught his attention quickly. "You really are dense!"

"What did I do?" he muttered, blinking.

"She likes someone and you can't see it! You make me sick to my stomach!" With that, Luka walks into the girl's cabin. Aoki, SeeU, Teto, Gumi, and Galaco were following her in her trails.

Len stared at the ground. "She likes someone?" He sighed. "I wonder who…"

Mikuo, Luki, Leon, Kaito, Gakupo, and Piko walk up to Len, shaking their heads disappointedly. "This doesn't take a genius to know who she likes, Len…"

And they go to their cabin, leaving Len behind.


	19. My Enemy's Realization

Love is War

* * *

A/N: *Sigh* I felt really sad for leaving Rin like that in the last chapter. I do. What? You don't think I do?! D:

Disclaimer: I own my story, but not Vocaloid. My dreams…

* * *

**Chapter 19-** My Enemy's Realization

Rin's POV

_"I...I like you, Len!"_

That memory just keeps replaying in my mind several times. This is horrible. I just want to go home. I don't think oranges would help me at this point either.

That means I am NOT in the mood.

I nuzzle on my bed in the room, having the door securely shut. I can feel the tears stretch down to my chin. I let out a quiet sob. Why couldn't I have been smart and not like Len more than a friend? I'm so stupid!

I wipe away the tears. How could someone react like that anyway?! I thought Len would at least get a hint or something! Now, he's the stupid one!

_"I...I like you, Len!"_

That memory is going to haunt me for as long as I live. I just know it.

A few more tears escape my eyes. This is hopeless. Len will never see me other than a "friend." What's his definition of friend anyway? A buddy to have to just get a few drinks and sit with? A pal who you can tell the latest gossip to? Or a true friend who you really trust?

That's when a knock came on the door. "Hey, Rin, this is Luka."

I stay silent.

"Let me in." And I hear the doorknob being twisted. Oh, dang it! I forgot to lock the door! Hmmm...Well, I need to speak to Luka otherwise. In comes Luka with a sympathetic smile on her face. "Rin…"

I continue wiping the tears away from my eyes, but they just keep coming. "I don't understand…"

Luka hops in the bed I was on, nuzzling next to me. "It's my fault, Rin."

I blink, confused. "How is it-"

"I pressured you into confessing your LOVE for Len. I know I shouldn't have done that. I promise I won't do it ever again."

I smile weakly. "It's not your fault. If it weren't for you, I'll probably would've never confessed to Len."

Luka stares at me blankly for a moment.

"So, thank you."

Suddenly, she embraces me, and I hug her back just as tight.

* * *

Tuesday; Len's POV

I woke up in the morning with a new purple bruise painted on my cheek. Just great. I hope this little sucker gets healed before school next week. I have a date to attend to, and I need to look my best!

That's when that memory of last night came to me. Rin just said she likes me as a friend! There's nothing wrong with that! So, why did she start to cry when I said I like her as a friend too? The main problem is: WHY THE HELL DID SHE SLAP ME?!

Ow.

That's when Luka came up to me with fire red eyes. Man, that scared the shit out of me! Rin's right! Luka can get pretty scary when she needs to.

_"You really are dense!"_

Okay. A lot of people say that to me. I just think they're jealous of my good looks! Jealous jelly doughnuts~!

_"She likes someone and you can't see it! You make me sick to my stomach!"_

I'm a little confused on who she likes. But, the way Rin looked, I don't think I'll survive that mission alone.

I shudder, walking to the bathroom to do my daily routine. Mikuo, who is my roomate in the room, must already be gone, eating some breakfast. After I was done with the routine, I run downstairs to go outside. It seems like everyone is outside too, except Rin.

Is she still crying?

I better go and check-

"HEY! I FOUND THE FRISBEE!" a call came. I suddenly heard footsteps near me. I turned, only to find myself on the ground.

"Owww," we both moaned.

When I looked up, there was Rin, on top of me. Her face became really red! Pfft. What girl wouldn't be red if they were on me~? "LEN!" she shouted, bonking me on the head before getting up. "YOU PERVERT!"

"OUCH!" I groaned, rubbing my throbbing head. great. Now I have TWO bruises! "You've gotta stop hitting me! It's not cool!"

Rin crossed her arms. That's when I heard someone laugh across from us. There, stood Luka, holding her stomach. I could hear Rin hissing at Luka incoherent words. What's going on? "Oi! Len!" she called to catch my attention. I blink, wanting her to continue.

"Huh?"

"Rin likes you, Len!" Luka exclaimed. Rin screamed.

I just narrow my eyes. "Stop playing with my emotions, Luka!"

Everyone around me sweat-dropped. What's with the atmosphere now? I don't understand.

"Oh, Len…" Leon muttered, shaking his head.

"And I have a question! How come everyone knows who Rin likes and I don't?! I don't get that!" I yell, glaring at everyone.

Rin bonked me on the head again. OOOOWWWW! "Because you're an idiot!" With that, she ran over to everybody to play frisbee.

* * *

Normal POV

_Len really IS dense! Luka literally shouted out to Len that I like him! And he still doesn't have the slightest idea. This is getting useless now. Why did I ever start to like Len, the world will never know,_ Rin thought when she went inside to get a drink of water. However, it seemed that there was someone else in the kitchen as well.

"Len?" Rin clarified, a little shocked. He had an ice pack on his head with a snarl on his lips.

"What?" he seethed.

Rin laughed, pointing a finger at him. He glared at that mocking finger. "Ahahah! You look so funny!"

"I'm glad I look amusing to you…"

"Ahahhaha!"

Len rolled his eyes. "Why are you in the girl's cabin, though?" she asked.

He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. "Uhm...the boy's cabin doesn't really have ice already made...so…"

Rin sweat-dropped. "So you just decided to go in here?"

"IT'S NOT WEIRD!"

"Of course it is."

"SH-SHUT UP!"

He was clearly embarrassed by the way his tone was. This made Rin laugh a bit more. She sat at the table that he was at and started sipping at her water. "Hey, Rin?" Len asked, looking her straight in the eye. She nodded, telling him that he has her full attention. "Can you describe to me who you like? You don't have to say his name- and I'll even take a guess!" This made Rin's face as red as it was earlier. "Please?" He had a puppy face on.

_ARGH! WHO CAN SAY NO TO THAT?!_

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay! Fine!"

He smiled brightly. "Cool!"

She looked up at the ceiling, as if in deep thought. "He's pretty popular with the ladies...He's a shota...and, I confessed..." Her face became forlorn. "But...he just brushed me off."

Len titled his head to the side, letting the ice pack slip off his head. "I see. Do you want me to go talk to him? I could if, you want!" he offered, his smile weak. Rin craned her head to him, already feeling her eyes getting hot.

"You don't need to."

"W-why? I said I would!"

"Because he's already here," Rin cut in, placing her chin in her palm. Len's eyes widened, and he started to look around the kitchen. Rin sighed, completely annoyed at how stupid Len can be sometimes. "Oh, geez…" she began, catching his attention again. "I described that person as you, huh?" Len was really confused at this point!

_What is she talking about?_ he thought to himself, his brow creasing in confusion. "You did," he answered, his voice barely a whisper. "He's popular with the ladies, is a shota, brushed you off when you confessed to him...and...he's right here…" Len swallowed. Rin's teary eyes connected with his. He flinched a little at seeing how they were brimming with tears.

"Don't you think that maybe that guy is you?" she countered. Len gasped, taken aback from her response.

"What?" he asked, bewildered. "I don't understand…"

Rin's eyes wavered when a few tears streamed down her face. "It's whatever," she mumbled, getting up from the chair. When she came next to him, she slapped the spot on his that he had the ice pack on. "You little shota! Don't look at me with that face!" she threatened, her eyes glowering. Len hissed at her.

"Hey! I'm not a shota!"

Rin backed away from him, walking to the door that you have to enter to get in the kitchen. "You idiot! I don't care anymore!" She placed her hand on the doorknob, twisting it. Len got up after her.

"Wait, Rin!" She slammed the door on him and ran over to her room that she shares with her pinkette friend.

Len stood there, trying to figure things out again.

Then, he paused, a light switching on in his head.

_Popular with the ladies…_

_A shota…_

_And who brushed her off when she confessed…_

A flashback came in his head.

_"I...I like you, Len!"_

Another…

_"Rin likes you, Len!"_

Another…

_"She likes someone and you can't see it! You make me sick to my stomach!"_

One more…

_"Don't you think that maybe that guy is you?"_

Len stammered, "M-me?" He blinked. "Huh?" His eyes widened. "ME?!"

Rin was in her room, nuzzled on her bed like last time. She held her knees close to her face. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. "He must've figured out by now," she whispered, trying to get rid of her frantic breathing. "Maybe just this once...Len will think of me as someone close to him… Just maybe..."

* * *

A/N: Poor Rin! ;_; Don't worry! I'm sad with you, Rin! And I made Len really dense in here too! Hah-hah! He deserves it! So, do you like it so far? What don't you like? And see you later for chapter 20~!

And this story is loosely based off of the anime Lovely Complex, as well.


	20. My Enemy's Decision?

Love is War

* * *

A/N: I love those reviews! I guess you all agree with me that, yes, Len is REALLY dumb when it comes to love! Heh-heh! Now, the chapter you've all been waiting for, chapter 20~!

And thank you for 5,000+ hits! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I'm about to pull out my hair, Disclaimer-san!

* * *

**Chapter 20-** My Enemy's Decision?

Rin's POV; Friday

It's the last day of the winter break trip, and we have to get back home on a plane. Christmas is only a week away! Can't you believe that?! Oh~! I can't wait!

Oh, and so more news too.

I was trying my best to avoid Len all week. AGAIN.

Yep.

We're back to that arc once more. He wanted to speak to me, but I just told him I was busy or ignore him. Though, it worked nonetheless! I'm smart!

When I look back on it, I really shouldn't have done that. Luka said I was brave to do it. I don't think that's really bold of me. It was stupid of me! ARGH! I JUST WANT TO RIP OUT MY HAIR!

_"Don't you think that maybe that guy is you?"_

I bite my lip. That made my heart stop for a second. That sentence still haunts me. I should just say I'm kidding, then we can go back to the way we were- enemies. Very close enemies. That's what I want. Will fate let me do that?

I look down. Oh, yeah. I forgot I was packing the rest of my things to go back home. Home. Oh, how much I missed home! I can just snuggle on my bed with oranges. And NOT think of Len! But...I don't think I could do that. Even if he brushed me off, I still want to see him, and talk to him. Why can't I just get up and do it?

I zip up the suitcase. I turn to gaze out the window. The school is going to leave early so we can get home by at least the late afternoon. That way, I can take a nice nap on the plane! SWEET!

_"I...I like you, Len!"_

ARGH! I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP WITH THAT THOUGHT IN MY HEAD! GRRR!

_"Don't you think that maybe that guy is you?"_

I shake my head, walking back over to my suitcase. "Hey, Rin." I look up to see Luki and Mikuo there. "It's time to go. We wouldn't want to leave you here, right?"

I smile, taking my luggage to sly next to the two. "Are you okay?" Mikuo asks. I frown, looking down as the three of us start walking outside.

"Don't bring up a sensitive subject like that, Mikuo," Luki scolds. I'll have to thank Luki for that later as well!

Mikuo nods. "Yeah. That was stupid of me."

"It was."

"Be quiet, Pinkie!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Soon, everyone loads on the plane to get back to Crypton. Thank the Orange Lord! I sit next to Luka. I need to speak to her- really bad! The plane starts up after everyone settles down. I know Len is around here somewhere. I can smell his banana cologne anywhere! "What are you doing, Rin?" Luka asks, getting my attention. I stop my sniffing mission, laughing sheepishly.

"Sorry...heh-heh."

"So...are you going to be alright? Especially after…" she trailed off, and her face contorted into something known as concern. I crane my head to the side window, watching the plane already fly in the air.

"I thought I did it," I start, making Luka snap her head over to me. "I confessed to him that I like him, but he brushed me off. I, at least, thought he would say something like, 'Let me think.' That would've been reasonable. I forgot that Len is an idiot though." I let out a bitter laugh. "So much for being brave. huh?"

I can just feel Luka smile next to me. "Even if you guys don't end up together...you two will always be connected in a very weird way. Just remember that, okay?" Her voice is soft.

My heart begins to beat rapidly. I look over at her with a warm smile on my face. "Yeah. I'll remember that."

And I can feel my eyelids drop shut, making me fall asleep.

* * *

_"I'll never like you- you're disgusting."_

What?

_"I like Miku more than you! At least I can call her someone CLOSE TO ME!"_

What?!

_"Just get away from me, you orange-loving freak!"_

WHAT?!

My eyes open immediately. I look around, wondering where I am. Wait. I've seen this place before. The plane! But, no one's here. Did I really fall asleep? AND NOBODY DECIDED TO WAKE ME UP! ARGH!

I quickly stand up. I walk over to the door to the plane, only to see Len right behind me. He's in a chair, sleeping with a bit of drool on his cheek. I widen my eyes. "EEIIII!" I shriek which caused him to flinch up.

"AH! WHAT HAPPENED?!" he screamed. When we had eye contact, we freeze.

_This is so uncool…_

* * *

Normal POV

"Rin?"

"Len?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE, TOO?!" Len yelled, wiping away the drool on his cheek.

Rin hummed. "It seems they left."

They stared at each other for a bit. Len looked away so he can break eye contact with her. "I guess I'll take my leave then…"

He walked out the plane with Rin trailing behind him. They were silent on their walk back to their houses. Rin would gulp and glance at him from time to time. It looked as though Len was in deep thought.

_This is awkward…,_ Rin thought, her eyes trailing downwards. _Really awkward…_

"Rin." Rin gasped when her name was being said. "I think I know what to say now."

She clamped her hands over her ears. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

Len growled. "HOW WILL YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO SAY IF YOU CAN'T HEAR ME, IDIOT!"

"I'M NOT LISTENING!" Rin shot back. Len stayed silent for a second.

"Rin...please?"

The said girl allowed her hands to drop from their place on her ears.

_I wonder what he's going to say. What if he said that I'm disgusting, and he likes Miku, and I'm a freak? Like in my_ _dream?_ Rin sighed. _This is horrible._

She waited for him to continue. When he did, he had a pink hue painted on his cheeks. "Let me think about it."

She blinked. "Think…?" she repeated.

He nodded. "If you give me some time...then I'll give you my final decision, okay?"

Rin couldn't believe it. He may have not said what she wanted. Though, he said something other than she was afraid of. "Give you time…" She nodded her head. "Yeah, I will."

He smiled lightly. "Thank you."

The rest of the walk was quiet.

* * *

**"See! I knew it would come out okay for you! You're taking another step forward! Now, let's just hope he says yes to your confession."**

Rin called Luka that night to get her opinion on the whole conversation she had with Len. Did she really have hope? Or was it just all fake? Was Len really thinking about the confession? Rin strained a smile. She knew Luka couldn't see it through the phone, which was a relieve. "Y-yeah. Have hope. Got it."

**"You're not straining a smile, are you?"**

_ARGH! I FORGOT LUKA CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH ME!_

"I just don't know what to do if he says no to me."

Luka thought for a moment. **"Do you really like Len?"**

Rin blushed. "YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT!"

**"Just answer my question."**

Rin looked down at her bed that she was sitting on. "I think it has turned into love."

Luka smiled on the other end. **"If you really, truly love Len, then you would fight for him. Wouldn't you?"**

"Fight for him…?"

**"Even if he says no to you, you would fight through all the obstacles to get him back."**

Would she fight for Len if he says no? Rin felt her breath hitch on her throat. "I would. I would fight for him."

Luka clicked her tongue and winked. **"Atta' girl! Well, I have to go. I have to go and eat dinner. I'll see you on Monday. Oh, and don't forget, Christmas is next Friday!"**

Rin nodded. "Okay! Goodnight~"

**"Goodnight."**

They hung up at the same time.

_"Even if he says no to you, you would fight through all the obstacles to get him back."_

Rin smiled to herself, lifting her head up. "I would definitely fight for Len."

* * *

Rin's POV; Monday

It seemed that the weekend came and went for me. It also seemed that all my courage I had for Len vanished in thin air! This is horrible! Now, I don't think I can face him!

I dress for school slowly. I'm not going to rush out of the house! What happens if Len is there, waiting for me?!

_"Hey, Rin. I don't like you like that, you little Tsundere. I hope you go marry an orange, you weirdo!"_

EEEIII! WHAT HAPPENS IF HE SAYS THAT!

So, I cannot take that chance!

That's when my bedroom door gets banged on. NOOO! I run over to it to see Rinto on the other side. "What do you want? I'm still getting dressed."

Rinto blinked. "You better hurry. School starts in five minutes."

My eyes widen. Maybe I was bit TOO slow…

"OH-NO!" I quickly put on the rest of my clothes and rush out the door.

When I arrive at school, Luka was at the front gate, her foot tapping impatiently. I run over to her. "I was waiting for you!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I was taking my time so I won't have to see Len!"

Luka smirked at me. "What a coincidence."

I raise my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Len's late too."

"EHHHHH?!"

That's when I hear heavy, loud footsteps behind me. I turn to see Len running up to us. "I'M SORRY I WAS LATE...teacher?" he stopped his running to face us. When he spotted me, he blinked. "Luka...Rin…"

"I think we should go in before we get in trouble, right?" Luka asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Len and I nodded slowly.

"Right."

Luka smiled, leading us into Yamaha.

And yes, even THAT was awkward.

* * *

Lunch

It was lunch time. I didn't even want to eat. Everybody at the table was talking, except me. Len was at the table behind us. He had a couple a girls there with Leon and Piko sitting there. That's his idea of thinking? I shake my head, standing up from the seat at the table. That caught my friend's attention. Aoki asked, "Where are you going, Rin?"

"Yeah," SeeU added. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Gumi nodded in agreement. "You can even have my carrots."

"No." I put on a smile. Luka narrows her eyes at me. She knows that my "smile" is fake. Darn. "I'm going to go and take a walk around school."

"Can I come?!" Galaco asked.

I shake my head briskly. She gives me a hurt expression. "I mean- yes!" She smiles. "Uh...I just need to think-"

"About Len?" Teto chimed.

I can feel my face become hot. "N-no! J-just think! Bye!" I rush out of the cafeteria.

Ugh. I'm glad I got them off my case. I walk out of the school and sit at a bench right next to the school gates. I really need to think this whole confession thing through.

_"I...I like you, Len!"_

_"Rin likes you, Len!"_

_"Don't you think that maybe that guy is you?"_

All those memories come back to haunt me. I wish they could just go away. Maybe if I stop liking Len, then that era can be behind all of us! I think that's better than chasing after a guy who thinks I'm just an annoying freak.

My eyes start to burn. Oh, no. Not them again! Please, run back up, tears! There's no need for you to be here! "Rin?" Is that…?

I quickly stand up and turn to see Len. It is him. "Len…"

He looks down. "I thought a lot about it…"

My heart drops. Here it is. The moment of truth.

"And if you're saying if I like you or not...I do…" I widen my eyes. "You're the only person who I can sing with. But…" Len audibly gulps. Oh, no. I was afraid of this. "I can't just suddenly see you as someone I love yet...so…" My eyes harden. "Sorry."

A single tear drops on the ground. Len's gaze continues to stare at the ground. I knew it. I knew I wasn't enough for him. I knew that this would happen. I was just too stupid to believe that I had a chance. I can feel the tears coming this time. I just smile them away and smack Len's back. That's the only thing that comes to mind at the moment. "Hah-hah! It's fine, it's fine!" I watch him rub his throbbing back.

"Rin…"

"I was actually going to say that we can just forget that all of this happened! Now, go back to the cafeteria and eat your weird banana! I'll come in afterwards, okay?"

Len stared at me blankly for a few seconds. "Fine, I'll go in first!" I exclaim happily, even though my heart is ripping into pieces on the inside. I skip in the cafeteria until I find Luka and the others. I can faintly hear Len call my name. I just ignore it.

"So, how'd it go? I saw Len going to where you went," Luka wondered. I look over at her with teary eyes.

Everyone blinks, taken aback. "Rin?" she asked, concerned.

I let out a sob. "H-he...he...singing…!"

Luka gives me a confused look. "He singing? I don't understand you!"

I start to rub my eyes. "He said...singing! Singing! Singing!"

"Let it out!"

* * *

Normal POV

Len was right behind a wall, listening to Rin sob with a hurt face. "SINGING! SINGING! SINGING!"

"I KNOW, I GET THE SINGING PART, BUT WHAT ELSE?!"

"WAAAHHHH!"

"RIN!"

_Rin...I'm so sorry…_


	21. My First Kiss In His Bedroom?

Love is War

* * *

A/N: DA FEELS! That's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: I SAID THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY!

* * *

**Chapter 21-** My First Kiss In His Bedroom?!

Rin's POV

That rest of the school day, my friends tried to comfort me and say it's alright. It wasn't though. I thought I would get through the rejection. It seems I had too much faith in myself. I only ended up getting hurt.

It didn't help that Len kept getting in my sight somehow! I mean- come on! At least go in a corner or something and eat a banana!

I sighed when it was finally afterschool. Now, I can go home and sleep this day off! I can't wait to go to the house and-

"Well, well, well, isn't it _Kagene-san_." That voice. It can't be. I turned my head to see the one and only Miku Hatsune. Miku...I should feel a certain hatred burn in my chest by now. But, I don't.

Isn't that a relieve?

"What do you want, Miku? I'm not really in the mood…," I whisper, my head trailing down.

Miku laughs bitterly. Wait. I can hear it in her voice that there's a little concern. "Now you know how it feels to get dumped, huh?"

Oh, yeah. Miku did get dumped...WHY DO I FEEL GUILTY?! NO! "Are you trying to bring that up again! If you are, you can go ahead and skip away because I don't want to hear it!"

Miku's lips stretched in a smirk. "I heard that around school Len rejected you."

"YET, YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME!"

"Is it true?"

I sigh, rubbing my temples. "I have to go."

When I turn, she takes my elbow. This surprised me ten-fold! "Miku?" I ask, wondering what the heck was wrong with this girl!

"Would you answer my question or what?" Her eyes glinted in curiosity and in worry. I can't believe THE Miku Hatsune is worried about me! This is almost surreal.

I swallow a bit. "Yeah it's true. Are you going to tease me?"

Miku hummed. "Tempting…" I sweat-drop. Oh, dear…"But no. I'm just going to give you advice for the future." I blink, wanting her to continue.

"What do you mean advice?"

She crossed her arms after letting go of my elbow. She smiles small. What is that?! Is that a real genuine smile?! It can't be! "No matter what...chase after him. Even if he pushes you away. Bare your chest, and tell him what he's really missing. That boy…" She paused to giggle a little. "Is so stupid when it comes to true love." I wince at her words. "When I went out with him, he only flirted and wanted to make-out all the time!" I blink my eyes again. "He was unaware of what I really wanted. I didn't want the 'touchy' stuff. I wanted the 'lovely' stuff. What I wanted was a selfish desire." Miku's smile disappeared into more of a scowl. "It brought pain to my well-being. I don't think that pain will ever go away." Her face became forlorn. "I tried really hard for people to think I was good- that I was amazing! On the inside, I was a monster. I was an attention whore who thought about getting with every boy at school. People called me a 'slut' and a 'disgusting bitch.' I just thought they were jealous. But...I really was a slut and a disgusting bitch." I widen my eyes. Is she really saying those forbidden words about herself? "A big monster that no one wanted to be around. I was alone. I AM alone. No real friends, no real parents, no real family- no one respects me anymore. They think that I will put a gross disease on them if I get near. I am fake." Her head snapped to me. That made me flinch. I was so engrossed into her speech that I forgot that she was right next to me. "But you...I think you have a chance at something. Remember that. For me. Okay?"

I want to like Miku again. I want to trust her again, even after all the stuff she has done to us in the past. Maybe she will accept me too. I smile gently at her, taking her into a tight embrace. She gasped. "What the fuck are you doing, you weirdo?!"

I only held her tighter. "You deserve this hug, Miku. You really do."

After a few minutes, she hugged back, and she silently starts to cry.

* * *

Normal POV; Tuesday

Len woke up with a pounding headache. He guessed Karma has finally come back to haunt him. Honestly, he never really wanted to hurt Rin. It was just the thing to do. He just likes her as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Why does he feel so guilty then?

He put on his clothes for school slowly because of his migraine.

_Will this thing go away already?_

That's when a loud knock came into his ears. He clutched his head tightly. "OW! WHAT?!"

The door opened cautiously to show Lenka. She had a concerned look on her face. "Len? What's wrong?"

Len sighed, removing his hands off his head. "Nothing. Just a little headache, is all." He shrugged on his shirt before taking his bag. Lenka stopped him from leaving. He raised a curious eyebrow. "What's up? I need to get to school," he said, crossing his arms.

Lenka placed her hands on her hips. "A LITTLE headache?"

He nodded.

"It seems more severe because of they way you were clenching your head."

He sighed. "Please, don't play 'Mom.' I don't need that!"

Lenka giggled, taking his elbow. She lead him to his bed, letting his lay down. "You're staying home until your headache dies down. Maybe after school, I'll invite Rinny-chan so she can see you~!" Len blushed.

_I can't see her today! It'll get super awkward if we were in the same room, and alone!_

"NO!"

She flinched away from him. "What's wrong with that? Don't you want to see her?"

"NO! INVITE EVERYONE ELSE BUT HER!"

Lenka gave him a weird look. "Okay...if that's what you want…" He nodded, approving it. "Well, I have to go to school. Mom with look after you while I'm gone. Bye, bye~!"

After she went, Len fitted into his sleepwear. Then, he laid in his bed. No matter how much he didn't want to think of her, his mind will always trail to Rin.

* * *

Rin's POV

I really don't want to see Len today! I don't think I want to EVER see him! NEVER. After what happened yesterday, I don't think he wants to see me either.

I arrive in front of Yamaha, already dreading this day. SIGH.

"Hey, Rin…" I look behind me to see who's calling my name. Wow. This is unexpected! It's Rei!

"Rei! What are you doing? Don't you have your girlfriend to talk to?" Even though he seems innocent about this whole thing, Rei still cannot be trusted that much!

He gives me a hurt expression. "Can we talk?"

"Oh, so NOW you come to me!"

"Rin-"

"I don't want to hear it! You know, I really liked you. But, now...I don't know if I can even speak to you," I cut in. It broke my heart to hear that he's with Miku. I don't know if he really likes Miku or Gumi. Or if Miku just went out with him to get me or Len jealous. If that was the plan, she hit me hard!

With that remark, I left Rei standing there as I walk into the school.

This is going to be a very dreaded day.

When I go into Kiyoteru's class, I don't really see Len here. Hm. I bet he's just late. NOT THAT I'M WORRYING ABOUT HIM OR ANYTHING!

I suddenly feel a tap at my shoulder. I look over to see Gumi, smiling sympathetically. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. If I could do anything…"

ARGH! WHY DID SHE BRING THAT UP?!

"I'm fine, I'm fine! It's nothing!" I exclaim, TRYING to sound convincing. I turned my attention back to Kiyoteru, who's already starting the lesson. Wait. Is Len not here today? Suddenly, I feel a vibration in my pants. I fish in my pocket to get out my phone, flipping it open. A new text from Lenka.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Lenka Kagamine**

_Come over our house afterschool. Lennypoo is sick! ;)_

Oh, so he's sick! Serves him right for rejecting me like that yesterday. Hmph…

Wait.

WHEN DID SHE GET MY PHONE NUMBER?!

* * *

Lunch

"Ahh...so he's sick?" Luka asked when we were all at the lunch table. I nodded before biting into an orange of mine. Yum~! That's when she smirked. Oh-no. "You can go there by yourself. We won't bother you. Right, ladies?"

Everyone nodded as I blushed a deep, dark red. "HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!"

Luka's eyes darkened. Oh, crap! "You're the one that needs to sort things out with him. You're fighting to get him back! How are you supposed to do that when you don't even want to look at him?!"

Ugh.

Luka has a point. I did say that I'll fight to get him back if he rejects me. Which he clearly did. I have no choice, do I? I then remember Miku's words.

_"No matter what...chase after him. Even if he pushes you away. Bare your chest, and tell him what he's really missing."_

I nod to myself. Yeah. I can bare my chest. I can tell he what he's really missing. I smile in determination.

"Yeah! I will!"

Luka smiled warmly. "Good. Oh, and tell him I said hi. I hope he gets better."

"Me too."

I wonder how this is going to play out…

* * *

Normal POV; Afterschool

Len is sick.

He has never been this sick before! He thought it was just a simple headache that'll go away in an hour or so. NOPE! Now, he has a fever. He felt miserable all day! Not with just his fever, oh-no! But with the whole "Rin likes him" thing.

No.

Len STILL hasn't gotten over that!

Yes, he has broken many girl's hearts. But, he just feels EXTREMELY guilty for Rin! Never has he felt that when he broke a girl's heart. Okay. Maybe when she started crying a little here and there...Other than that, NEVER!

Now, here he is, feeling as miserable as Rin at the moment!

_Just what's happening with me?_

He needs a banana. And quick!

Len pulls the banana printed blanket higher on his body. He reached for the remote until a loud knock came on his door. He groaned. "Mom! Go away! I'm not in the mood!"

He could hear her sigh on the other side of the door. "You have a visitor here to see you."

_Oh! Is that Piko? Maybe Leon? Or Mikuo and Luki? Maybe one of those hot girls?! Oh~!_

He felt a sensation run through his body at that last sentence.

_Yes! Please let it be that hot girl! What was her name? Akemi? Ayame? Ayaka? Ah! Who cares about names anyway?! I don't!_

"Let her in!"

"If you insist…"

_Oh, so it IS girl! Time to get my smooch-_

"RIN?!" Len's eyes widen at seeing the blonde, orange-loving Tsundere walk into his room with a basket of bananas in hand. She rolled her eyes, hearing Len's mother close the door behind her.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me…" Awkward silence.

"Did...did Lenka invite you here?" Len asks, sitting up on his bed. His hair was standing up everywhere, and his eyes looked dull.

_He must be really sick, huh…,_ Rin thought, placing the basket at the foot of his bed. She nodded her head after a moment or two. "Yeah, she did. She said you were sick, so I decided to visit you, and bring you a small gift. What? You didn't want me here?"

Len glared at his wall behind her. "Damn her! GRRR!"

"Hey, easy there. I'm only going to stay over for a bit! I have homework," she informed, sitting next to him.

"You and homework in the same sentence? Never thought I'd see the day…"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL-"

"OR YOU'LL WHAT?! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT THE GUY YOU LIKE?!"

Rin blushed, her eyes widening. "EEEHHHH?! YOU LITTLE!" She growled at seeing him smirk at her. "ARGH! WHATEVER!"

He humphed in victory, crossing his arms.

Another awkward silence…

"Hey, Len?" Rin asked, looking him stern in the eyes. He blinked.

"What?"

"I thought that I wouldn't like you anymore…"

Len blushed. "DON'T BRING THAT UP AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

She glared. "Let me finish!" He stared at her for a second. Until he nodded, letting her continue. She sighed. "As I was saying..." Len gulped. "I won't give up on you! I will always like you, even if you keep pushing me away! Just remember that, okay?" She gave him another serious gaze. He blinked again.

"Uh…'Kay."

Rin groaned, flopping down on his bed. "Ya know, it took me a lot of courage to say that and all you answer is 'kay'?"

Len's dark flush came once more. "Well, when you come and say out of the blue something like that, what do you expect me to say?!"

Rin shrugged. "You've got a point…" She sat back up, facing him. He smiled at her, bringing his face close to hers. She blushed, her eyes becoming wide. "L-Len?"

"You know...you have pretty eyes…"

His eyelids drooped shut as he laid his lips on hers.

_EEEEHHHHHH?!_


	22. My Love Has Faded

Love is War

* * *

A/N: CLIFFY!

Disclaimer: CLIFFY!

* * *

**Chapter 22-** My Love Has Faded

Rin's POV

It was all happening too fast! First, I confess to Len, he rejects me, next, I say I'll give up. Then, I get my courage again and now THIS happens!

HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL?!

I guess this is what I wanted…

ARGH! THESE THOUGHTS, THOUGH!

After Len places his lips on mine, he falls onto my lap. Wait. Did he...DID HE JUST FAINT?! I blink, reaching my hand to touch my lips.

They're tingling in such a weird, yet fun way. This is strange. Really, REALLY strange. I've got to get out of here before his scary mom comes in and-

"Len? Is everything okay? I heard a lot of shouting in there." OH, NO! THAT'S HER NOW!

I quickly get my things and run out his room with a very deep blush. I HAVE TO GET HOME! Wait.

WHAT ABOUT TOMORROW?! WHAT WILL HE SAY?!

Oh~! The suspense- I can't take it! I swiftly get into my house. Locking the door securely, I run to my room, slamming the door. I flob on my bed in a BIG sigh.

Isn't this what I actually wanted? For Len to kiss me? I suppose I wanted something that I couldn't exactly have. This is bad. How will everyone else react to Len just kissing me like that? Proud for me? Happy for me? Sad for me? ARGH! THIS IS SO CONFUSING!

I groan. Maybe I can sleep this whole day off! R-right? That usually helps…! In some situations…

OH, WHO CARES!

* * *

Wednesday

Sigh.

I was worried so much about the "Len kissing me" thing that I forgot that Christmas is coming up. And I don't even know what to give anybody! I don't have any money saved- and I have no idea what to do!

My mind is certainly going many different places!

SIGH!

I slip on some clothes. I'm going to have mixed feelings about this day.

When I arrive in front of Yamaha, I see Len there, talking to Piko. I blush, turning my head away. He's right THERE! Right in front of the gate! What will I say?! What are you supposed to say at situations like this?!

This is horrible!

"Rin!" EEEIII! I try to run, but he's already next to me. NOOO!

"Len! Hey! Uhm…" I clear my throat. It seems that Len looks...okay? Huh?! Isn't he supposed to look awkward, like me?! "S-so your fever went away?" I'm just trying to hint at that fact that he f-ing KISSED ME!

Len nodded, flashing me a bright smile. "Yep! I feel ten times better! It's funny though!"

I widen my eyes. Is he going to mention the kiss? "Wh-what is?" Oh! I'm stammering like an idiot!

Len crossed his arms, looking confused. "I don't really remember what all happened yesterday. I remember you coming over, and we talked…that's all I remember."

HUH?! "WHAT?!"

He flinches. "Woah! Why are you so mad? Did I do something wrong again? Oh-no! Where's Luka?! I hope she doesn't slap me!"

HE DOESN'T REMEMBER THE KISS?! B-but...I guess that could be good. So I won't get heartbroken once more. I thought we would at least talk about it. ARGH! I'M SO ANGRY!

I spin around, having my back faced to him, crossing my arms. "Whatever…"

"Hm? What's wrong, Rin?"

"Nothing."

"Rin-"

"I SAID NOTHING!"

"Rin…"

Thank the Orange Lord that the bell rang. "I have to get to class." With that, I walk to Kiyoteru's class. Of course I left Len behind.

* * *

Lunch

All through those classes, Len has been staring at me, looking concerned. Hah! He better be! How could he not remember that kiss?! That's like you not remembering to eat!

I really need to stop thinking about this stuff.

I have better things to worry about than him.

While we're all at the lunch table, (except Len) Luka looks over at me. "Hey, Rin? You're not going to eat?"

I sigh. I shake my head, pushing away my tray. "No, I'm not hungry."

Luki raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah," Mikuo adds. "You haven't really been talking either. I'm getting kinda worried."

Everyone nods. I stand up. "I'm going to take another walk." I walk off, and I could hear someone chase after me.

I sit at the bench outside of school. I need to rethink my plans for this week. Oh, yeah. I forgot too! My birthday is coming up! Just great. Another thing on my hands!

"Hey, Rin! Don't run away from me!" LUKA! SHE FOLLOWED ME! GRRRR!

I stand quickly, watching her gasp for air while hunched on her knees. "Luka! Why did you follow me?!" I exclaim. This girl needs help!

After her session of breathing, she looks me straight in the eye. "What the hell is up with you?! What happened yesterday?"

I look down. A few minutes of silence. "I went to go check up on Len...like you said to do."

Luka broke out into a smile. "Oh! That's great news! Why are you so-"

"And he kissed me."

I cut off Luka. Even though I can't see her, I could just FEEL her eyes widening. "What?"

"I said he kissed me…"

"H-he kissed you?" She squealed. "THAT'S AMAZING! Why are you so sad then?"

I swallow down the lump in my throat. It feels weird saying this aloud to someone else. "He doesn't remember what happened yesterday since he was sick…"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! I'M GOING TO GO BEAT HIS A-"

"LUKA, DON'T! THERE'S NO NEED TO GET VIOLENT!"

She gasps. "NO NEED?! Rin, you liked this guy for the longest and you're going to let this slip by?! I thought you were going to fight for him, huh?! What happened to that?!" I stay quiet. "You and Len really piss me off sometimes! You two are so complicated- this 'Oh, it's fine! I don't wanna show him that I like him, and just stay on the sidelines' shit is really irritating! Just get the boy already!"

And she storms off to go kill Len.

I exhale the breath that I didn't realize I held in. Luka was really frustrated, wasn't she? I guess she has a point. But...how could I fight for someone who barely knows that I'm in front of them?

* * *

Len's POV

Man, Rin has been acting shady all morning! It's kinda confusing! I only told her that I didn't remember what happened yesterday! What's so bad about that?

I stay silent during lunch while everyone else at the table talks away. Christmas and my birthday is coming up. So many special events.

Even though those events are coming up, my mind will somehow trailed over to Rin and her outburst. Did something really happen last night? Is that why Rin got all mad?

Ah! So confusing! It's hurting my brain!

"LEN, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Hm?" I turn my head to that shout, only to find a sharp pain on my cheek. "OW!" I yell, holding my cheek. Ya know, it took me a really long time to recover from that slap that Rin gave me, now ANOTHER one?! "Luka?! What was that for?!"

Oh! She looks scary! She even has fire in her eyes! "YOU MADE RIN UPSET!"

I blink. "How did I-"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" Oh, I hope I didn't do anything yesterday that made her upset. If I did, I'm going to die today!

Luka's eyes darkened. I'm fucked. "You kissed-"

"Luka?" a voice broke the demon out of her rampage. We both turn to see Rin behind the pinkette. "I'll talk to him." Her eyes glinted nervously. Why does she look so shaky all of a sudden?

Rin leads me to the outside of the school. Hm. She better be quick! Lunch ends in five minutes! "What did you want to tell me, Rin?" I ask, crossing my arms.

Rin takes in a breath. "You really don't remember what happened last night?"

"No. That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

She points to her lips. "You kissed me yesterday."

O/O/O/O/O

My eyes widen considerably. "WHAT?!" THAT'S WHAT I DID?! THAT'S- THAT'S- I don't even know what to say about that! "That's not true!"

She glared. "It is! Why would I lie about something like that?!"

"Because you LIKE me!"

Her face becomes REALLY red. I guess I know how to hit that sweet spot in her heart. "STOP USING THAT AS A COMEBACK, YOU SHOTA!" She released a breath. "You actually kissed me because you were sick!"

I stay silent. I still can't believe it. I KISSED Rin, the girl I never thought of liking more than a friend. The girl who I shared a strong bond with. The girl who has developed feelings for me. The girl I rejected. The girl I kissed.

"You don't believe me?"

I keep my mouth shut.

I can hear Rin give out a soft whine. Is she about to cry? It seems my eyes just trail down to the floor, wanting to avoid it. "I can't take this stress anymore...I'm done!" I blink, my gaze still downwards. What does she mean by that? "I'm done with loving you!"

I snap my attention up to her. What?

Rin has tears rolling down her cheeks. "So...so don't worry about me anymore! Because I am done!" With that, she ran into the school just as the bell rang.

What…

did…

she…

just…

say?

* * *

A/N: SIGH. I had Writer's Block over this chapter. I wanted to go here, but I also wanted to go to there. That's why this chapter is crappy. My apologizes~!


	23. My First Job With Him?

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, like always, and enjoy chapter 23 of Love is War~!

And this is a feel good chapter, but it's still important to the plot~!

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

**Chapter 23-** My First Job With Him?

Rin's POV; Afterschool

I can't believe I actually SAID that. That was really stupid of me!

But, bold.

Now, I don't have to worry about Len being on my back anymore. This "I love you" thing is certainly nerve-wrecking. Well, I don't have to go through all that stress anymore.

I walk out of Yamaha, only to find myself in front of two guys. Luki and Mikuo. I smile, er...try to smile. "Y-yes, guys? Do you need something?" This was unexpected. If they're going to walk me home, it will be very awkward!

The two gave me sympathetic looks. OH, DANG IT! LUKA TOLD THEM ABOUT THE INCIDENT, DIDN'T SHE?! "Luka told us that you are done with...Len." SHE DID! GRRRR! She gets mad at me, now, she's spilling IMPORTANT information?! GOSH!

"What is it?" I ask impatiently.

"And we want to repay you to going shopping with you!"

I sweat-dropped. "What."

Luki smiled. "Yeah! Christmas shopping!"

I opened my mouth to agree. BUT! I have no money whatsoever! I need a job…"I would go...but…"

Mikuo tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong, Rin? Don't you want to go Christmas shopping with us?"

"I don't...really...have...money…" I say slowly. UGH! THIS IS EMBARRASSING!

The two stare at me blankly. Oh, crap! That's when they break out in smiles. "That's okay! We can pay for your gifts!" Luki exclaimed. Mikuo nodded.

I shake my head briskly. I am NOT going to depend on them! "N-no! That's alright! I'll just find a temporary job so I can get some extra money. I'll meet up with you when I'm done. Okay?" Yeah, that's right. A _temporary_ job. That'll give me quick and easy money! Nice job, me!

They blinked. I hope they bite the bait. They shrugged. "We guess."

I smile warmly. "Thank you!"

That's when Mikuo perked up. I flinched, kinda stunned on his sudden movement. "I know the perfect temporary job for you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Miki's mom owns this pretty flowers shop down the street. I'm sure she can let you water the flowers for a good amount of money. Are you up for it?" His grin was wide and bright. Oh! My eyes!

Luki nodded, as if he knows what his friend was talking about. "Oh, yes. I know. I'll take Rin to it!"

Mikuo smiled. "Thanks! I have to go." He glances at his phone and groans before putting it away again. "Ugh. Miku wants me home. See you." With that, he runs down the sidewalk to his house.

"Great! Now, let's go." Before I had time to respond, Luki takes my wrist, dragging me to the flower shop.

Soon, we arrive where I see a couple of groups of people here in there in the store. The store was actually very spacious! I never really seen such a big flower shop like this! It smelled so good too~! I could just drown in flowers.

I turn my head to the cash register where Miki stands. She was smiling shyly while giving the customer their bouquet of flowers. When the lady left, Miki spots us. She blinked a little until waving shortly. "H-hey, Kagene-san, Megurine-kun...how are you?" We walked up to her.

"Hi! I'm here for a job!" I exclaim. Luki nudges me over.

"Rin!"

Miki laughs a little. "I see...What would you like to do?"

Luki beat me to my own sentence. GRRR! "Rin's here for a temporary job for some quick and easy money. What could you have her do?"

Miki looks up, as if in deep thought. "She could water the plants-"

"Nice!"

"-but, I already have someone doing that," she cut in, giving me a sympathetic look.

Oh, no...ARGH! I KNOW SOMETHING WRONG IS GOING TO HAPPEN!

Luki shakes his head. "No, don't you have another flower bed she can water?"

Miki looks down. "No...you also have to remember: It is winter, and not a lot of flowers grow in the winter. I'm sorry."

Luki sighed, turning to me. "I'm sorry, R-"

"Miki, dear, who are these lovely people? They look very young!" a voice came, making us all spin around. Woah! Is that Miki's mom?! I've never really seen Miki's mother because I don't talk to her a lot. So, this is rare!

Miki blushed a good light hue. "O-oh...uhm...Kagene-san, Megurine-kun...this is my mother. Mom, this is Rin Kagene and Luki Megurine…" I could hear her whimper in embarrassment. Aw, poor girl!

Miki's mom squealed a bit. Wait- what?! Did she just squeal?! How are they so different from each other?! "Oh~! Nice to meet you! My name is Miyu!"

We all bow to each other.

"So, what type of flowers would you lovely students like to buy?"

"Oh, we're not here to buy flowers," Luki informed.

Miyu blinked. "What do you mean?"

Miki came in. "Kagene-san is here for a temporary job...like watering the plants...mother…"

Miyu stared blankly at me for a second. That's when her face broke into a grin. "That's wonderful! Even though someone else is watering them, I think they'll let you water their patch!"

I widen my eyes. "Really?!" She nodded. That's great! "Thank you!" We just have to hope this person will actually LET us water their flower bed! Oh, boy…

Then, Miyu led Luki and I into a room in the back of the store. It had a large door in the room that was behind the flowers for sunlight. The room was a little small, but it was big enough for a group of people to fit in it. Standing in front of the flower bed was a boy with blonde hair in a ponytail. Wait, is that-?!

"Here it is~! Len-kun, would you mind sharing with this lovely lady for a moment? She would like to water the flowers with you, if you don't mind," Miyu offered.

OH-NO! IT CAN'T BE HIM!

He turned around, only to face me with wide eyes. "R-Rin?"

"Len?"

Miyu giggled. "Ah, so you guys know each other? Even better! Well, I'm off! Toddles~!" And, she skipped out the room. Luki gave me a whole-hearted smile before following the shining woman.

Len cleared his throat. "So...you need some extra money, too?"

Ugh. This is already awkward! VERY awkward! Can't I get another job and not this one?! This is like torture!

My eyes started wandering around the room. Everywhere, except to Len's eyes. I know if my eyes connect to his, I will have a total meltdown. "Y-yeah...you are, too?"

Len nodded. "Yep...uhm…" He trailed off.

I sighed, finally looking him in the eye. "Look, there shouldn't be an odd tension with us! Let's just forget all of that stuff happened, okay?"

Len blinked at me. "Wh-what?"

"I don't like you anymore, but that doesn't mean that we still can't be friends. So, man up! Oh, wait, I forgot. You can't. Sorry!" I snickered.

Len growled. "You little- whatever! Let's just water these plants and get out!" He hands me a bottle filled with water and I begin with the job.

Yeah. This is what I wanted.

Us to be friends and only friends.

Half way through the watering, my nose starts to get itchy. What the? I'm not allergic to flowers! Why do I feel like I need to sneeze though?

I hold it back. I need to finish this!

But, that sensation to sneeze came back to haunt me! ARGH! I shake my head frantically. "Rin? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

Len shot be a look like 'WTF?!' "Uh...okay…"

NOOO! NOW I REALLY NEED TO SNEEZE!

I bring my arm up to my nose to cover it. When I sneezed, I didn't notice that my fingers pushed down on the bottle, causing water to spray at my side.

Usually, that wouldn't be a problem.

HOWEVER!

A certain blonde shota was beside me.

He looked over at me, his face and hair all soaked. I wince at the look in his eyes. "S-sorry, I didn't mean it. No need to take it serious-"

I was cut off when I felt something cold and wet hit my face. I open my eyes to see Len smirking at me. "Now we're even."

I growl, spraying him again. He glared at me. "That first time was on accident! Now, we're even!"

He sprayed me once more. "I could say that was on accident too! We're EVEN!"

That's when we ended up in a water fight.

SIGH!

About a minute later, the door opened to show Miyu. We stop our fight, completely soaked in water. Well. That's new.

Miyu places her hands on her hips, a small smirk on her face. "Well, well, well, when I first come in here, what do I see? Two students playing on the job." She giggled a little.

We held our heads low. "Sorry, Mrs. Miyu…" we muttered.

She stopped her laughing. "That's okay! We all deserve a little fun here and there. Go and dry yourselfs up. It seems you guys did a wonderful job! After you've dried, come into the store so I can give you your reward."

While we dry, I start to feel an aching feeling in my chest. It seemed that I really can't stop liking him. Maybe I should just keep to my word and fight for him. Even when he's become so distant from me that I can't touch him, I come after him. No matter what.

"So, why did you get this job, Len?" I ask, looking over at him.

Len starts to dry his hair. "Because I needed some extra money for Christmas."

"Oh! Me too!"

"Pfft, who would've thought?"

I glare at him. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just sayin' that I didn't know you would get a job to give people presents."

"You make me sound so rude!"

"You are!"

"And you're not?!"

"There's two different types of rude people. One: Someone who cares, but doesn't like to show it- that's me. And two: Someone who just doesn't give a damn! That's you."

"Oh, whatever!"

Len smiled at me. I somehow find myself smiling back.

After we dry our selves, Miyu handed us our equal amount of money and thanked us for our work. We decided to walk each other home afterwards. I mean, we are neighbors after all!

I count the money as we walk. I grin brightly. "This is just enough! I can't wait to go Christmas shopping tomorrow!"

Len nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Are you going to buy me something~?"

He gave me a weird look. "Ew. No."

"AW~! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Len laughed a bit. Soon, we were in front of my house. "Thank you for walking me home," I thank, my smile turning into something more sincere. Len smiled.

"No problem."

Suddenly, he took in a deep breath, leaning down towards my ear. My face gets warm. What the hell is going to do?!

I can feel his warm breath against my ear. It contrasts with the chilly weather, and that makes me shiver.

"Don't stop loving me, please…"

I widen my eyes. What…?

Len stands up straight and walks back to his house.

What did he just say?

* * *

A/N: Oh~! It seems we're getting somewhere, huh~? Well, Christmas will be in the next chapter! I can't wait to write it!


	24. My First Christmas With Him

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Here's the Christmas chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own Vocaloid in my dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 24-** My First Christmas With Him

Normal POV

Len walked into his house, closing the door securely behind him. He let out his deep breaths that he was holding in. Was that the right thing to say? It had to be! He was just speaking his mind!

_I guess I really don't want her to stop loving me. AH! WHAT?! I HAVE TO GO BACK AND SAY I WAS JUST KIDDING!_ He nodded to himself. _Yeah. I should! Let's g-_

"Oh, hey, Len! Why do you look so flustered?"

Len looked up to see his sister in front of him. She held an unpeeled banana in her hand. Her eyebrows were raised considerably because of the question she asked him. He sighed, shaking his head.

_What was done is done. I can't change that. What's this feeling though? Whatever. I'm probably just sick or something._

"It's nothing. I'm going to sleep," he answered after a moment.

Lenka watched him take off his coat and shoes. "This early?"

"Why not? I need to take a shower. Goodnight." And he walked up his stairs to his bedroom.

Len didn't take a shower that night.

He was too distracted from what happened earlier.

* * *

Thursday

Rin woke up with many thoughts swarming around in her head. Not just Christmas, no, but what Len told her last night.

_"Don't stop loving me, please…"_

What did he mean by that?

Rin shook her head and got ready for school. Right after school, she needed to get Mikuo and Luki to go Christmas shopping. She can't get distracted.

She nodded to herself after putting on some warm clothes. She hoped it would snow during the holidays, so it can look at least fitting. She didn't want a boring Christmas after all.

She scooped up her yen and ran out the door. Rin wondered what she could get for Luka.

_A tuna fish kit? An octopus plushie? That tako Luka thing I saw at the store that time? Ew. That thing creeped me the fuck out! I don't know if I want to get that!_

She shuddered.

She also had to get everyone else a gift too. Rin currently has one hundred thousand yen. She had about fifty thousand in her house, and the extra from various boxes in her closet. The rest was from her temporary job.

She sighed. I'm definitely going to need Luki and Mikuo's help.

Suddenly, a thought came in her head.

_I COULD GET MIKU SOMETHING TOO! Maybe with that, we can be friends again!_

She grinned.

_NICE JOB, ME!_

Rin stuffed her money back in her pocket before running to school.

* * *

Rin's POV

Classes seemed to drag all day! I couldn't wait any longer to go shopping!

Hm.

I never thought I'd say that!

Whatever.

It was Lunch while we all seated at the same table we always sit at. Luki and Mikuo sat across from Luka and I. The two boys smiled at me. "So, you got all that you need, Rin?" Mikuo asked. I nod, flashing them the money. Everyone gaped at the large amount.

"Holy Bread! Where did you get that much, Rin?! Show me your ways, dear Senpai!" Teto begged. I rolled my eyes at her, stuffing it back in my pocket.

"I got it from Miki's flower shop."

Galaco opened her mouth to speak. "Oh, yeah! I went to her shop once! It's really cute~and I love her mom! They're so different!"

Luka raised her eyebrows considerably. "Wow. I never knew. And what does Miki's mother look like?"

"Just like Miki herself. There's no difference except from their personality," Aoki replied.

"Hm...I'll have to go there some day!"

"Yeah, you should," I add.

Mikuo, Luki, and I exchange a glance before returning back to our food.

The plan is in session.

* * *

Afterschool

Now, it was time to go Christmas shopping. Ugh. I thought really hard on what to give everyone. Hopefully Luki and Mikuo will help me out.

I walked out of Yamaha, already shivering from the cold. ARGH! I'm going to freeze to death! I briskly run my hands up and down my arms in an attempt to warm myself. Does it help? NOPE.

I shiver some more until I feel a jacket wrap around my body. It's not like I didn't have one on. But, I felt ten times better when a new one was placed at me. I look behind me to see who did that and it was Mikuo. He smiled lightly. "You looked cold!"

I smile with him. THANK THE ORANGE LORD THAT HE DID THAT! "Yeah, I was. Thanks!"

He nodded, opening his mouth to speak again. "Luki isn't going to be with us...sadly…"

I tilt my head to the side, confused. "Why not? I thought he was."

Mikuo scratched the back of his head. "He got in trouble last night. Gah!"

"Ehh...so it's just me and you?"

"I wish!" He smiled bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

"Miku's coming with us."

I widen my eyes. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not so thrilled either,_ Kagene-san_," a voice I knew WAY too well said behind me. I twirl on my heel to see Miku there, her arms crossed firmly. Oh, my Kami…

"H-hey, I didn't say that! I'm surprised, is all!"

Miku rolled her eyes. "I know a lie when I see one, Rin. I'm not stupid, ya know."

I frown. UGH! She's making this really hard for me to like her! I nod nonetheless, pulling the jacket closer to me as possible.

Besides, I want to like Miku again. How can I do that if I can barely even tolerate her?!

Okay.

Okay.

This was my decision.

So, I have to live up to it.

Mikuo clapped his hands to get our attention. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"Whatever…"

And we went to the mall.

It was tough.

I didn't know what my friends wanted. I had enough money, but not a lot of ideas. It didn't help that Miku was there to nag and tease, too! But, I think we got a little closer.

I said I think!

O/O/O/O/O

When we were finished shopping, Luka texted me.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Luka Megurine**

_We're having a Christmas party at my house tomorrow at 7. Invite everyone!_

Christmas party, neh?

That's perfect!

I texted her back with an okay before turning to the two Hatsune's, and inviting them. Of course they said yes. Well, Miku had to be a little brat about it before finally agreeing. GROAN.

She can be such a butt sometimes.

* * *

That Thursday night, I was at home in my orange printed PJ's and wrapping some presents. I bought one present for each person- but for I gave Luka an extra because we may get in fights. Though, she's always there at the end of the day to comfort me. She's like a sister to me, and I hope she feels the same.

Len…?

I was thinking REALLY hard if I wanted to give him a present or not! Mikuo and Miku told me to get one, but I feel as if since I like him, isn't that enough?

Eh!

I couldn't decide!

So, I just gave him a large banana plushie named Bob!

I nodded to myself, placing Len's gift in a gifted wrapped box. I slid that to the side, placing it under my Christmas tree. Bob was beside Luka and Luki's gift. Isn't he happy?

Next was Aoki's gift.

I didn't know what to exactly get her. So, I got her something that was both purple and blue. It was kinda like a glow stick. It was CRAZY expensive though! I might die if I see that price again for a glow stick!

I quickly wrap her gift and slid it under the tree with Bob.

Now, SeeU's gift.

Easy.

New cat ears!

Teto…

A bread plushie. I can't believe the store sells these things! Whatever…

Galaco? I got her some weird doll. I bet she'll like that!

Gumi… A CARROT PILLOW! That was easy as well.

And Miku? She only asked for a CD from this band. They're a really popular J-Pop group, and I have to admit, I like their stuff too.

I got Mikuo the same thing. It's nice to see sibling similarities, ya know? Ehehe.

I got Lenka a basket of bananas!

I got Rinto something we'd both like… A LIFETIME STOCK OF ORANGES! YAYAYAYAYAYA!

Now, I'm all set for the Christmas party!

* * *

Friday; Normal POV

Today is a very special day for everyone. Really, they couldn't wait. Everyone hopped out of their beds for the meaningful and fun day ahead of them.

Everyone dressed quickly. They were glad that school was out because of this holiday.

The best part was that it was snowing heavily outside. It looked about three inches of snow to play in, and counting. It looked almost breathtaking.

Once everyone was dressed, they ran out the houses, already in the snow. They could hear Christmas carols in the distance, with a few little ones crying out in joy.

Rin also ran out her house and began building her snow man. "He shall be named Mr. Orange! And instead of a carrot nose, he will have an orange nose! Hahaha! I'm genius!"

She was in full concentration.

Until, she felt a wet and cold substance touch the side of her cheek. She gasped, raising her hand to see what it was. "WHAT THE?!" Snowball…! She turned her head to see who threw it and there he stood with a smirk on his face.

She growled. "LEN!"

"Yes, Mi'lady?"

That's when he was hit with a snowball to his face.

He glared. "HEY!"

Rin smirked this time. "What ever could it be?"

Len quickly made his snowball and threw it her way.

"GRRR! YOU LITTLE-"

"HAHAHAHA!"

_IT'S ON!_

* * *

That night; Len's POV

After I ate my daily banana, I walked upstairs to put on some warm clothes. Rin, (after our EPIC snowball fight) invited me to the Christmas party that Luka and Luki was hosting. Of course I said yes! Who wouldn't?!

CRAZY PEOPLE!

So, I need to get ready.

Oh, and if you're asking about the whole incident with Rin that happened a couple days ago…

I'm really trying to figure my feelings out.

I am!

You don't believe me?!

Gah!

You don't have to!

It's just complicated, okay? I don't know if I like her, or if I like LIKE her, or if I just love her. And more than a friend…

I'm stupid when it comes to love! I can't fall in love because...I don't know...I guess because if I do fall in love with a girl, they may break my heart the next day.

I don't believe in fairy tale endings, or "Love At First Sight." Why?

Because that stuff never happens!

If it does, I'll need to see it to believe it!

I'm thinking too much about this.

I shake my head after fitting on my shirt.

If I were to go out with her...we'd have to be in love...and kiss...and I can't see myself doing that yet! I told her that.

But I think I may change my mind.

SIGH.

I don't know! It's whatever!

I grab a box that's full of presents that I bought for everyone. Luka's house in only down the street. I really don't want to walk in the snow with a heavy box on me.

Eh.

I do it anyway!

O/O/O/O/O

When I arrive, I see everyone already there. There's many presents under the Christmas tree, so I add mine as well. "Len! I'm glad you made it, you little shota!" I hear a voice call behind me.

I turn to see Luka there holding a cup of punch. She puts an arm around my shoulders and I sigh. I had JUST got here! I don't need her on my butt! "So...I have a question to ask you…"

"No, I won't go out with you."

She chuckled. "You're hilarious."

"Thanks."

"This question involves Rin…"

"Oh, kill me now!"

"When are you thinking of ya know...hooking up with her...hehehehe…"

I groan, shrugging off her arm. "Look! I'm not answering that question! My personal life is not that interesting!"

She stuck out her tongue. "It would be nice to do me a favor!"

"WHY?!"

"Because I made this sweet banana split!"

My eyes widen. I start to look around frantically. "Where is it?!"

Luka 'tsk' ed me, waving her index finger side to side. "Eh, eh, eh! You can't have it unless you answer the question~"

I glare. Is she serious right now? "Look, I may be dumb at times, but I'm not falling for that! See ya!" And I walk off to at least talk to someone else other than her!

I can hear her cry out, "But Lennypoo~! I really do have it!"

I'd rather have my pride than a banana split that I can just buy at a store for a dollar.

While I walk, I see a door that leads to the outside balcony. I decide to go out there until the party actually starts. Especially for the presents!

After I close the door, I can hear a person call my name beside me. I whip my head over to that person, only to find Rin. I smile. "Hey."

She smiled back. "Hi. Why are you out here?"

I leaned on the balcony fence, feeling the cool breeze dance on my face. "Luka was creeping me out."

Rin giggled. "Yeah, me too! She sure knows how to get into someone's personal business."

There's a moment of silence that hits us. It was a comfortable silence though. Not an awkward one.

And that made me smile wider.

O/O/O/O/O

Normal POV

"It's time to open the presents, people!" Luka shouts and waited till everyone was circling around the tree with her. Gakupo scooted closer to his girlfriend, and wrapped an arm around her waist. Luka blushed, laughing in her hand. Mikuo and Luki snuggled next to Rin, which made her groan.

Rinto was next to his girlfriend as well. The two were nuzzled up, loving their company.

Len sat next to his friends, wanting to get comfortable.

Aoki and SeeU nuzzled together, talking silently with each other.

Teto and Gumi was next to each other, arguing if carrots was better than French bread.

Galaco and Miki were talking about different things.

Kaito was eating his ice cream, of course.

Miku sat all alone with a blanket wrapped around her. Rin gestured her to sit next to her. Miku glared before finally, sitting next to the blonde.

And that night, everyone was happy and content with their presents before sitting next to the fireplace and drinking hot cocoa.

Another year was going to come among them.

What awaits, however, was the only question they asked.

* * *

A/N: Kya~! DA FEELS ALL OVER!

I wanted to make this chapter much longer, but I decided against it! Did you like the Christmas chapter? I hope you did!

NOTE: One hundred thousand yen equals about one thousand U.S dollars.


	25. My Valentine's Day Failed?

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Herrow~! Welcome to chapter 25 of Love is War! Please, enjoy!

Oh! And once guest wanted me to update my other stories! Okay, so Vampire Hunter is discontinued and Bittersweet Love is on Hiatus until I finish my other stories. I hope that answered your question~! :)

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I blame it on upcoming school events. You know, buying school uniforms and school supplies. They are always such a drag! I hope you understand! :(

Disclaimer: -_-

* * *

**Chapter 25-** My Valentine's Day Failed?

**Time Skip: February 13th**; Rin's POV

This year has went by CRAZY fast! Let me tell you about it!

_It was Len and I's birthday. It was weird because I didn't really know Len's birthday was on the same day as mine. UGH. Why did it have to be on the same day as me?!_

_Well, I can't say that I don't hate it. At least we have something in common other than we look alike._

_So, even though it was our birthday, we still argued. Don't we always?_

_And somehow, we got into a food fight over our cake._

_Eh._

_We gotta do that sometime._

Yep. That was how my birthday went. With Len.

And you can't forget about New Years.

_When New Years came, I wished that this year would be better than the last. I shed a lot of tears this year, and I want to be stronger._

_I don't want people to push me down anymore._

_So, I hope this year, we'll change that!_

_While I wishing, I felt arms wrap around me. I looked over to see Len, smiling down on me._

_"I hope we can be different people this year. Don't you?"_

_I smile back, nodding my head absently. That was the only thing he told me that night. But, he didn't need to say anything else, though._

_It was already magical._

Now it's February, and that means (drum roll) VALENTINE'S DAY!

I have been dreading this day! Firstly, I wouldn't be able to deal with the gushy couples!

Secondly, I can't make chocolate!

And thirdly, I will NOT get a Valentines! I never have got one, and I don't think I ever will. Not to be depressing or anything. However, I never really wanted Valentine's chocolate.

BUT!

Luka has been pressuring me to make chocolate!

And guess for who?

Yep.

You're right.

LEN!

ARGH! I JUST WANT TO RIP MY HAIR OUT!

I told her that I can't bake chocolate, but she told me that Aoki knows and she'll help me. I asked Len if he wanted Valentine's chocolate earlier at school.

"I always get chocolate. But...it'll be nice...I guess…"

So, yeah...now this is happening.

GROAN!

O/O/O/O/O

I was at Luka's place to bake some chocolate. The only people that was there was Luki, Luka, me, and Aoki.

That's until SeeU skipped up, having an apron wrapped around her waist and a bright smile on. "Hi, Rin! I wanted to help make the chocolate with you for your man!" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I groaned. Luki wrinkled his nose before taking out a few bowls. "Are we going to make this chocolate or what?"

Luka shoved him over. "Jealous much?"

Luki glared at her. "Of course not! Come on! Aoki do your thing so I can get out of here! I have a date to attend to."

Aoki giggled and nodded. "Okay, okay. Which type of Valentine's chocolate do you want to make for Len, Rin?" she asked me. "Friendly or intimate?"

I blushed slightly at giving Len intimate chocolate. He would say:_ "Oh, thanks Rin. I've always liked you, and I like you even more because of it. PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"_

Ugh.

Get out of your fantasies, Rin.

That would never happen.

But, what happens if I give him friendly chocolate?

_"Only this? So you only see me as a friend, huh?! Am I not enough for you?!"_

I sighed.

They both seem bad.

And cheesy.

Oh, God…

I waved my hand side to side. "Just make both." Aoki smiled and we all began to make the chocolate.

Or attempted.

* * *

That Next Day

SIGH.

I really don't want to do this!

At all!

I have serious butterflies in my stomach that won't go away!

Do I really want to do this?

Will I come out successful?

I ran a hand through my hair and let out another heavy sigh. I was right in front of Yamaha, and I'm planning on giving Len the chocolate before classes start. And which one you ask?

Yes.

The intimate one.

If he doesn't want it, I'll just get him the friendly one instead!

There is NOTHING wrong with that!

I nod to myself. Okay, Rin. You only have ten minutes until class starts. You can build enough courage, and when it's time, you can-

"Hey, Rin. What 'cha doin' out here all alone?"

SHIT!

I swiftly turn around to see Len right behind me. Why is he always here when I DON'T need him?!

"Wh-what do you mean? I-I'm just about to walk into the school," I stammer like an idiot. Len raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Okay...Oh, yeah, it's Valentine's Day! I already got so many Valentines! It's great! Did you get any?" Len flashed me a bright smile.

Of course.

I forgot.

Len has his own fan-club.

Great.

"Len, I just got here," I say through clenched teeth. He gives me a sideways glance.

"R-right. Yeah...I hope you get some…"

And he paces off.

I groan. THAT WOULD'VE BEEN A PERFECTLY GOOD TIME TO GIVE HIM THE CHOCOLATE, RIN!

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I slump down. I reached my hand to dig into my bag. When my hand contacted with a box, I brought it out to examine it. Okay. The Valentines is still in good condition.

I guess I'll just give it to him at lunch.

That seems reasonable.

That's when I felt two hands on each shoulder. I look over them to see Luki and Mikuo. They're smiling warmly at me, but it looks weak, like they're straining it. "You'll get him one day, don't stress yourself," Mikuo said before taking my left hand.

Luki handed me a box that looked identical to mine. His smile widened. "Here's your Valentines from me to you." I took it, a little embarrassed. And that's when Mikuo handed his to me too.

I put them all into my bag, including Len's Valentines. "Thanks…but you didn't have to do that."

They shrugged. "Eh...it was just to say a loving thank you to our friend."

I shrug with them. Mikuo let go of my hand, saying, "I have to get into the school. See you later, guys~"

We follow soon after him.

* * *

Lunch

THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!

…

Okay…

Let me just back up.

_"You're going to give him the chocolate right NOW, right?" Luka asked when we seated at our usual table, right in front of Len's table with his friends, with the occasional girls. Bleh._

_I sighed. "I'd like to...but…"_

_"YOU'RE BRAVE ENOUGH TO DO THIS, RIN!"_

_I rolled my eyes. Galaco looked over at us. "What is Luka talking about, Rin?"_

_I looked her way. "It's about Len."_

_Teto added, "And?"_

_Aoki decided to answer. "She's going to give Len intimate chocolate for Valentine's Day~"_

_"Ooh~"_

_I blushed, shushing them. "Hey! Be quiet! Len could hear you!"_

_Gumi smirked. "That's very cute of you, Rin~I can't wait to see his face- full of excitement~"_

_"DON'T PUT IT LIKE THAT!"_

_"BLONDE BABIES! I WANT THEM!"_

_"SHUT UPPPP!"_

Yeah…

My friends are weird…

So, now, I'm waiting for Len outside of the school, at the front gate with the box of chocolate in hand. I texted him to meet me out here.

Oh! I see him coming.

Sigh.

It's now or never. I need to really stop being a coward at things and just go for it.

Len waved at me while running towards me. When he was in front of me, he smiled. "Hi, Rin! Uhhh…What did you want me for?"

I took in a breath. "I have something for you…"

His eyes brightened. "Really?! What is it?!"

I slowly give him the box of chocolates. I know my face is as red as a fire truck! This is horrible! Len blinked at the box, finally realizing what it was. His smile dropped instantly too. That made my heart sink. He takes the box, analyzing it. All of my courage has disappeared in mid-air. Now, this whole scene is depending on his words. "A Valentine's...for me…" he states. "And intimate one, too…" He visibly gulps.

"Y-yeah…" My voice comes out hoarse. "Didn't you want a Valentines?" That was a stupid question. He already has tons.

Len looked down. "Well, of course...but…"

I sigh. "I understand."

"So, I can't take it." He stares at the box. "Here." And gestures it to me. I take it hastily and stuff it back in my bag. "Thanks anyway." He digs his hands in his pockets. "I have to go back in the cafeteria...are you coming?"

I nod, my head down. "Yeah. I'll follow you."

No.

I can't be heartbroken.

It's just chocolate.

I have to be strong.

This may have failed, but the next time, with this friendly chocolate, it won't!

And I know exactly how to give it to him!

* * *

Afterschool

I was running throughout the school to find him. He has to be somewhere! He can't be hiding now!

Every teacher has scolded me on running in the school.

Do I slow down?

Of course not!

I have the friendly chocolate box in hand as I run. I'm definitely ready for this. If it turns out good or bad!

And finally, after it seemed like hours, I found him in the piano room. Of course! Why didn't I look in here sooner?

Len sat in a chair next to the window. It looked as though he was in deep contemplation. I wonder about…

I walk quietly in and closing the door softly behind me. And, once it's closed, I run at full speed across the room before throwing the box at his head. BINGO!

Len gasped, already moaning in pain. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" He looked over at me. I was angry. He had to accept that now. Even if I threw it at him!

"I made this for you, Len! So, just take it!"

"But, I said I don't-"

"It's not intimate, you idiot! Just enjoy something for once!"

Len stared at me, rubbing his throbbing head. I felt the hot, angry tears come along. "Rin…?"

I suddenly took his shirt, making him get off the chair and slam my lips on his. After that split second, I let go of him. He fell on the ground with a loud thud, touching his lips. "R-Rin…!"

"I could say that was an accidental bump...right?" I laughed bitterly.

Len blinked. "Accidental bump…?"

Now, I was crying. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry. "I tried r-really hard...but I'm still unnoticed b-by you! What can I do to make you understand m-me?!" I choked through tears. "I-I told myself that I would fight for you, e-even if you push me b-back! Even so...after a year...I can't even d-do that!"

Tears were running down my face like a waterfall.

It's painful.

It's painful to love someone and they rejected you, and kept on even till this long.

It's painful to run after them, even though they are pulling you back.

It really is…

I loved Len, and stopped. Then, again.

It was an on and off relationship I had with him.

Who can deal with this for this long?

Len stood up. He gave me a stern look, and brushed off my tears with his right thumb. I didn't really realize until he came close to my ear that my heart was beating faster than it ever has.

And his words stuck with me…

_"Stop crying...because...you look better smiling."_


	26. My Enemy's Cousin

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the support, as always, and enjoy~!

And, this isn't really an important chapter. It's just a filler in for what will happen in the next chapter!

Thank you for 200+ reviews! I'm very happy~!

Sadly, I won't be able to update normally anymore because of school. But, I promise, I'll still update whenever I have the time. I have to get to school this coming up Wednesday, so I'll update before I go to school. Please, enjoy chapter 26 for me :)

Disclaimer: -_-;

* * *

**Chapter 26-** My Enemy's Cousin

Len's POV; Saturday

It was the weekend now- finally.

I look down at where I'm sitting.

I'm at a table, and my eyes contacted to a box. Inside that box was Valentine's chocolate. From Rin. I remember every single thing that happened in that piano room that day. That's how Rin really feels.

And I'm not even comforting her. How pitiful is that? Am I that pathetic?

I really need to fix that.

"Hey, Lennypoo~" Oh, no, not her! I snap my head up to see Lenka at the doorway that leads to the kitchen.

I groan. "What is it? I'm not in the mood."

"Aw~something happen with Rin-chan?"

"I don't want to talk about it...really."

Lenka made a face. She shook her head. "Our cousin is visiting."

I raise an eyebrow. "Which one?"

She sighed. Oh, no! Not him! "Oliver is visiting this week."

"NOOO!"

"I KNOW! THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING!"

I swiftly stand up from my seat. "WHY THE HELL IS HE VISITING?! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!"

Lenka shrugged. "I wish I knew! And he's gotten older too. He's about the same age as you. And he's coming tomorrow."

I let out a breath. You see, Oliver is my cousin from England. And, he's very annoying. People called him a shota, as well as me. Ugh. But, since he's grown older now, I hope he's not as obnoxious as he used to be back then.

I HOPE.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" I ask. Lenka smiles.

"Spend some time with Rin-Rin~"

"Who?"

She scoffed. "Of course! It's Rinto! Well, bye!" And she skipped out the house with her coat and shoes. Oh, yeah. Rinto is Rin's brother. Rin…

I shake my head. I sit back down at the chair, and my eyes were once again settled on the chocolate. They looked edible. Too edible. And I was tempted to eat them. I didn't want the chocolate in the first place. I never liked Valentine's chocolate anyway. But, it seemed that Rin was committed on making the chocolate, so I couldn't let her down.

It seemed she got hurt at the end of the day, anyway.

I took one. It melted slightly in between my fingers. I slid it into my mouth and chewed.

I found myself eating the whole box of the delighted candy.

* * *

Normal POV; Saturday

Rin woke up with the sun shining in her face. She sat up quickly to block it off. She turned to her nightstand and grabbed her phone, flipping it open.

A text.

From Len.

She hesitated until finally reading it.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_My cousin is visiting. Come over to console me. I want to see you. ;)_

Rin sighed, throwing her phone on her bed. "What the hell, Len? I'm still mad at you!"

Her phone buzzed.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_I know._

Rin shook her head.

_I have no choice, do I?_

Then, she got up to do her daily routine.

O/O/O/O/O

Rin's POV

When I was in front of the Kagamine household, I knocked on the door. "Hold on!" I heard someone from the other side answer. I shivered, stuffing her hands in her pockets because of the sudden breeze.

"H-hurry up," my teeth clacked together.

"Who are you?" a voice asked behind me. I tensed up, turning slowly around to see a boy with blonde hair and a white eyepatch over his right eye. He was as tall as me and he looked a little bit like Len. In a way. If I could hear clearly, he has a British accent. My eyes widened a bit.

"Who are YOU?" I asked back.

No one asks me questions! I ask THEM the questions! Hmph!

I crossed my arms.

The guy raised his eyebrows. "Uhm…"

HAHA! SPEECHLESS!

That's when the door opened. We twirled around to see Len at the doorway, looking a little confused. Hey, I would too. "Oliver, why are you here?" he asked.

Oliver? Len knows him? I look between the two.

"You know each other?" I ponder, furrowing my eyebrows.

Oliver nods. "He is my cousin, after all."

COUSIN?!

No wonder why he looks like Len!

"Really?!"

"Why so surprised?" he teased.

Oh, God...another Len.

The ACTUAL Len rolled his eyes. "Welcome, _Oliver_." He strained his cousin's name. Oliver smiles softly before walking into Len's house.

"Why, thank you, dear cousin. Oh, and one question."

"What?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

We both blushed. "WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!"

* * *

We sat at the table with me, Oliver, and Len. Oliver was drinking tea while Len and I just watched, obviously uncomfortable.

_Awkward…_

"Well, it's not to see you again, Oliver…"

"I know. It's pleasing to see my cousin!"

"How long are you staying?" I glare at Len. He catches it and just rolls his eyes. I mean- come on! This is his cousin we're talking about here! Aren't cousins more caring to each than this?

Oliver looked up at ceiling before his eyes contacted with his cousin's. "Only today. I have to get back to England. Maybe, in a few months, I can come back here, and steal your sweetie away~" He winked at me.

I couldn't help it, but my face got warm.

I have to admit- he's kinda cute. In a girly type of way.

Len growled. "In your dreams…"

Oliver chuckled a little and set his tea cup down. He stood up, which made us to the same. "Well, I've ought to go."

"Finally…" Len muttered.

Oliver looked over at me. He walked towards me, and that made me cautious. He whispered in my ear, "I'll be back. And I'll bet you'll totally want me."

Soon, he left with a half-hearted wave.

I sighed.

That was so lame!

I decide I would like to go as well. So, I walked over to the door with Len following me. He smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about that. I hope you weren't uncomfortable."

"Oh, I definitely was!"

"Nice to hear…"

We stood there for a few seconds.

That's not until Len spoke up.

"I've thought a lot about what you said earlier this week to me…" I widen my eyes. What is this? Is this what I've been waiting for? "And maybe you're right...you know? I haven't been there to comfort you, and that...that breaks my heart. And I guess…I guess I really don't understand what you want...and I get that. So, I want to change that." My vision wavered. What does he mean? I can't ask that because my voice is somehow trapped in my throat. "Whenever you have a problem, or you just want to talk about your troubles, please...come to me. I should be first person to know. Alright?"

I swallow.

Before I could answer, he takes me in a hug. A warm, tight one. I closed my eyes. I could feel him rest his face on the crook of my neck, and he whispered, "Just promise me that…"

I nod meekly, reaching my arms to embrace him back.

* * *

A/N: UGH! I'm so sorry for the short chapter! WRITER'S BLOCK!


	27. My Enemy's Confession

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 27! Beware: There's going to be a few surprises in this chapter~! ^▽^

Oh, and I have been getting reviews on saying that Rin is always the one getting hurt, and all that jazz. So, in the future, how about I make Len pay for what all he's done, ne? (smirk)

Disclaimer: -_-;;;;

* * *

**Chapter 27-** My Enemy's Confession

Rin's POV; Monday

Too bad this weekend went by faster than expected. I really didn't want to go to school. Why?

PLEASE!

Do you know how cold it is right now?!

Oh, and to top it off…

It's snowing!

Yep.

Isn't this awesome?

Well...this school year is almost over.

And once that's over…

We have to go to college.

It's kinda nerve-wrecking. We all have made so many wonderful bonds with each other throughout the year. At the end of the year, Yamama High has to take an exam to see what college they would want to go to.

I don't think I'll pass.

I've always wanted to go to an Art Academy, ever since I was young.

However…

I'm not the sharpest pencil in the case.

Of course I want to sing, but I always want to draw.

Len told me that he wants to go the famous "Sony University" where young musicians start off. That's his dream college. And I support him. He's going after something he truly loves! I just hope he'll pass the exam.

I throw on a coat and run out the door with some boots on.

The ground isn't caked in snow, but I feel if I run any faster, I'm going to slip and fall.

Oh, dear…

O/O/O/O/O

**"All students, report to the Student Council Room. I repeat. All students, report to the Student Council Room."**

I found myself in the room that I was directed to go to, with Luka by my side. We decided to sit down, ready for whatever announcement IA was going to say.

"I think it has something to do with the end of the year exams," someone whispered behind us.

We turned to see Gumi leaned towards us.

"What makes you say that?" Luka asked. I nodded.

Gumi shrugged. "It just seems right."

"Hmmm…"

That's when IA walked in with a folder to her chest and her usual bright smile. The whispering around me died down when she stood at the podium. "Hello, students of Yamaha High! As you may know, I'm the Student Body President, IA."

"What is this about anyway?!"

IA giggles. "The end of the year exams is coming up in a couple of months~"

Gumi nudged my back behind me. Oh, not her! Why does everyone like to poke me?! I'm not a teddy bear! GAH!

"Told ya!"

IA decided to continue. "So, I suggest you students go and hit the books! This is not just any exam. This exam determines which college you're going to!" Everybody started whispering what their dream college is.

Luka leaned next to me. "What college do you want to go to, Rin? Some crappy art school? Hahaha!"

I froze. "EH?! CRAPPY?!"

She started laughing her butt off! That little- "So you do want to go to a crappy art school?! Really? Is that was you truly want?"

I take in a breath. "No...Honestly, I want to go into the same college that Len wants to go to."

Luka stares at me. "Sony Univeristy?"

I nod. "But, I don't think that's going to work out! Maybe just a community college?"

Luka shrugs her shoulders. "Wherever you go, I'll still support you. It's your decision. What do you want to do?"

To be honest, I never thought of what I wanted to do. I have to think, and fast!

I only have a limited time till those exams go out.

IA cleared her throat to silence all of us. "AHEM!"

We turn our attention back to her.

"Anyway, the exam will be held a month before school is out. So, you have plenty of time to choose what college you'd like to go to, study, and have as much fun with your friends as possible!" She bows her head. "Good luck, Yamaha High!"

* * *

Afterschool

As I walked out of the school, I could hear many people asking each other if they want to be study partners or not. I guess I need to find mine too, huh?

"Oh, Rin! Nice seeing you out here. I was just going to ask you something." I turn to face Len with a cheesy grin on his face.

I can't help but smile.

I can't say that I don't hate it.

Eh. I guess it's just me!

"What is it?" I ask back.

"You wanna be my study buddy?"

I blink. "M-me and you?" UGH! AND THAT STUDDER COMES BACK!

Len playfully rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't do anything!"

I blushed. "I-I didn't say that!" I glared at him.

Len chuckled. "You're so cute to tease, aren't ya?" He flicks my forehead.

I growl at him.

O/O/O/O/O

Soon, we were at his house.

Hmm...No Lenka?

No scary mom?

NICE!

Today must be my lucky day!

Len took his books from his bag, and pointed at the stairs. "You want to go to my room? Who knows when Lenka is coming home, so we won't get disturbed if she DOES come home."

I shrug my right shoulder. "Seems okay with me."

He smiled. He led me to his room, closing the door behind me. "So, what do you want to study first?" he wonders.

I open my book, and we start out study session.

I couldn't help but just simply stare at him for a split second. He seemed so innocent.

Grrr…

I hate being in love!

It's so annoying!

_When will he ever return my feelings?_

_Does he even consider me a worthy friend?_

_Or, does he think of me as his sister?_

_Does he like someone else?_

_Why doesn't he like me?_

_Can't he just understand me?!_

All of those questions…

...will they ever be answered?

* * *

Len laughed tiredly, slamming his book shut. "That's it for today. My brain can't take anymore."

I nod. "Yeah, mine too…"

By this time, it was sunset, and we were both pretty hungry. I decided to go back home and eat, then get some rest.

I stood from the desk that we sat at to study. Len stood up as well; the two of us walking down the stairs to go outside.

I smile at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Len nodded. "Yep!"

I turned to exit, only to feel a hand on my wrist. "Wait, Rin! I have to tell you something…"

I stop, facing him. "What is it?"

Len's face became a light pink. I raise an eyebrow. Uhm...what's with his face?

He cleared his throat. "I...I think I have an answer for you now…"

"What do you me…?" I trail off. My voice cracks and he lets go of my wrist.

_Rejected twice? Is this what he's going to say?_

N-no...that can't be it! You can get rejected twice! I-I mean…

_It's possible…_

It is…

_What is he waiting for? Why can't he just say it?_

I wish I knew…

_Well…?_

"After months of you waiting...I think...I think I know what I'm feeling towards you…"

_What is he going to say?_

Len's gaze wanders his house. It lands on my eyes, and he starts to lean closer to me.

_What is he doing?_

I can feel his warm breath tickle my ear.

I can't really remember what he said in my ear.

All I could remember was a soft kiss on my lips.

Everything else was a blur.

* * *

A/N: Well…? Did you like it?! BTW, I stayed up all night to write that, and it still ended up being crappy! T^T I'm sorry!

I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Kalenzii! You're an amazing writer, my friend! So please, keep it up~!


	28. My Break-Up

Love is War

* * *

A/N: I'm sad to say that this story will end in a few chapters, in about 4-5 chapters? I still need to put a few drama scenes here and there, so yay!

Disclaimer: D:

* * *

**Chapter 28-** My Break-Up

Rin's POV; The Next Day

I was walking to Yamaha High, my feet crashing into the snow, making a crunching noise. I wasn't worried about the snow, though. I was worrying about what happened last night.

I can't remember if he said anything about why he kissed me so suddenly.

So, I just let it slide.

Normally, I would've told Luka about the kiss. But, I was so exhausted from studying that I couldn't.

I guess I'll just tell her when lunch rolls around.

I just hope that Len didn't forget like that last time!

* * *

Kiyoteru was going over what IA was talking about yesterday with us.

Have I decided what I want to do now?

Nope!

I want to do something that I truly love, not something just to kill time! I don't want to go to some crappy art school. Maybe...I can sing, like Len. My voice isn't as powerful as his, and that's okay. I won't push myself to get into a college that I'm not good at doing.

A singing prep school?

That seems like the best idea.

Speaking of Len…

I turn my attention off from Kiyoteru. My gaze lingers the class to find that shota. When I find him, I see him writing something down in his notebook. I wonder briefly what he's writing before looking back at the teacher.

"Now that I announced that, let's start with our lesson…"

* * *

Lunch

"HE WHAT?!"

I nodded, stuffing a slice of an orange in my mouth. Luka, who was next to me, slammed her hands on the table.

Aoki choked on her water in front of us. "I-I can't believe it! Did he talk to you about it?!"

SeeU nodded, her eyes wide. "Yeah! That idiot just can't do something like that and not say something about it!"

I sigh. They have a point. What they don't know is that he did that before, and only a couple months ago, too. It still breaks my heart.

"What are you going to do about this, Rin?" Luka wonders, bringing her hands back into her lap.

"I'll have no choice, but to talk to him-"

"And fast, right?!"

"R-right…"

* * *

Afterschool

The dreaded afterschool came upon us...er...ME, importantly. I'm forced (kinda) to talk to Len about...YA KNOW!

So, I'm outside of Yamaha, waiting for him.

I know I shouldn't speak to Len, especially since he's studying for the major exam. He needs to focus on going to college, not just a simple kiss. But, he did this to himself- I didn't!

I sigh again. I've been sighing a lot lately.

Suddenly, I see a blonde fluff come out the school. Len! I run up to him, and saw that he had his nose in his book. Should I bother him? I mean, it's obvious he's still studying. He really IS serious.

I decide I should talk to him. Now or never, right? "L-Len!" I exclaim. He flinches his head up.

I gasp at the look on his face. He looked pale, and he had bags under his eyes. "Len…"

He's stressing himself out.

Without saying a word, he drops his book and embraces me. "Rin…"

O/O/O/O/O

We were seated at Len's couch at his house, drinking hot tea. It was nice to drink something so warm when it's really cold outside.

We sat in silence. I know we both wanted to speak up, but our voices were trapped.

_Was it awkward?_

Whaaat? Awkward? N-no…

No…

Of course not…

Nope!

It sure seemed like it though!

Len cleared his throat. "So...you needed me for something? What is it?"

I blush, my gaze fixed on the rippling tea in front of me. What happens if I ask him and it comes out wrong? It seemed like a good idea a while ago, not it just seems wrong.

I think Len gets the hint because I can hear him let out an 'oh.'

"I see...it's that, isn't it?"

I nod. "You told me that you…did you just say that because you pity me? I can understand you if you d-"

Len cuts me of when he leaned towards my face. We were only mere inches apart. I can feel his breath against my face, and that made my heart beat faster. "Now, why would you think that? You know I mean it."

"But why now? Especially since you need to focus on your studies! Not me."

He smiled, planting a kiss on my cheek. He backed away to whisper in my ear, "Why not now?"

Suddenly, the front door opened, making us back away from each other.

"EEIII! I'M SO STRESSED ABOUT THESE EXAMS! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

LENKA?!

NUUUU!

Lenka faced us. She blinked blankly, and I'm praying to the Orange Lord that she doesn't suspect a single thing! And her lips curled up in a tight smirk. Oh, n-

"OOHH~! WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?! SEXY FUN TIMES?! CUUTTEE!"

"W-WE WERE NOT! WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY?!" Len shouts, her face as red as mine.

Lenka crossed her arms. "I live here. DUH!"

"Wh-whatever! G-get out!"

I laugh a bit.

So, this means that Len and I are finally together.

It feels nice that he's finally returned my feelings.

I just hope we can stay like this.

* * *

**Time Skip: 1 Month After**

Next month is the exams. Len has been studying his butt off ever since the exam announcement has went out. I have to admit, he's been working really hard, and I'm impressed. I haven't really seen him study so hard before!

But, the bad part is that, he hasn't made any time for me because of it.

I can't complain, though! I want him to go to a college, so he can't get distracted with my needs!

And lately...he's been hanging out with this girl who is "supposedly" helping him study. He told me over the phone that nothing is happening between him and her!

I have to believe him.

Oh, and she's Leon's sister, Lola. She's known to be the biggest playgirl in Yamaha High.

So, who wouldn't be suspicious?!

I really hope she's not trying anything.

Ugh.

Listen to me!

I'm like some overly obsessed fan-girl over here!

Len told me countless times that he likes me and only me! So, why am I so jealous?

Something smells really fishy around here. I think I need to see for myself what's been happening with the two of them…

* * *

Monday; Lunch

"He better not be cheating on you! You two have been together for a month! If he is cheating, that's pretty low of him!" Luka grumbled before scarfing a whole sandwich down.

Aoki nodded. "I agree. What are you going to do?"

"Beat his ass? Don't worry, I'll come with you! That's little shota is so going to pay!" Luka yelled, cracking her knuckles.

I sweat-drop, laughing sheepishly. "N-no need to get violent! I'll just figure out myself."

"And if he IS cheating, we'll beat the shit out him, right?!"

"Uhh…"

"RIGHT?!"

"S-sure…"

"Sweet!" Luka laughed innocently.

So, now I'm running in the school to find my boyfriend who is maybe making out with the hottest girl in school. No biggy!

I checked in the piano room, even though that was stupid. Who would study in such a noisy place?

Now, I entered the library, and I see him. I smile, ready to call out his name. However, I see him laughing with Lola. My smile disappears when I see her lean towards him. He stops his laughter and just stares into her eyes. She mouths a couple of words before she plants her lips on Len's.

Time stopped.

My suspicion was right.

Len is officially cheating on me with a girl ten times prettier than me.

My heart dropped into my lungs, so I couldn't breathe.

I croaked out his name, but it wasn't heard.

Len isn't doing anything. Why isn't he pushing her back? Why isn't he even opening an eye? That would make me feel some relief that he's thinking of me.

Lola backs away, and I can hear her loud and clear. "I need to go. Call me, 'kay?" She winks before walking off. Len touches his lips, watching her walk out the library.

Why is it always me that has to get heartbroken? Why not him for a change?

Tears stream down my cheeks.

I turn on my heel to run out of here.

I know how just to solve this.

* * *

Afterschool

How am I supposed to say this?

Is this difficult to say for everyone?

I start to fiddle with my fingers.

NO!

I need to be strong! Everyone goes through something like this in their lifetime, so I can too! And without any problems!

"Hey, Rin! You wanted to see me?" Len asks, running up to me. I take in a breath, and walk him over to a secluded area on school grounds.

"Len...do you love me?" I ask, looking him straight in the eye.

Len blushed, gasping. "EH?! WHAT'S THIS ALL OF A SUDDEN?! Are you sick or something?! Silly, silly you! Hehehe!"

I narrow my eyes. "Answer my question."

Len blinks, scratching his head. "I-I...uh...the word 'love' is kinda hard to say to someone, ya know…" His face turns completely crimson. "I really like you…"

"But do you love me?"

"Uhh…I mean...Rin, why are you asking this? I can't just suddenly say something like that...and at a place like this…" He gestures to the area around us. "So…" He forces a cough.

Of course. I can't expect him to come out and say something like that anyway. I let out a breath.

"Her or me?" I question further. Len shoots me a confused look.

"Huh? What do you-"

"Don't act so oblivious! You know what I'm talking about, Len!" I shout, angry and confused.

Len swallows. "I don't know…"

"You kissed Lola!"

He gasps, widening his eyes. "H-how did you kno-"

"I was going to talk to you, and next thing I know, you were k-kissing her!" This is frustrating. I don't think I want to cry now. I think I want to just ignore Len for the rest of my life.

Len's gaze wavers. "R-Rin, Lola ganged up on me! Not the other way around."

"You didn't even react! I knew I shouldn't of fallen for you!"

Len chews on his bottom lip for a second. "Rin…you don't mean that...I really lo-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm done!"

"Wh-what?"

"I'm breaking up with you! So, go and make out with her as much as you want, because we're no longer together!"

Len's eyes start to get glassy as I turn away from him.

Part of me is glad to see that he's finally crying.

The other part is guilty because he didn't do anything.

I run off. I don't really know where I want to go.

I guess I just want to go to a place that I know Len isn't at.

* * *

A/N: There's Len's torture! Ha-ha-ha! It's not really a torture **TORTURE**, but it's close!


	29. My Enemy's Exam

Love is War

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 29~! I hope you all enjoy!

And it's Love is War's two month anniversary! Yay!

I'm sorry for the late update! :(

Disclaimer: DX

* * *

**Chapter 29-** My Enemy's Exam

Rin's POV

What happens if we met a different way? Would our relationship be different, or stay the same? We met on the wrong foot.

_"Do you need help packing?" I wondered when I was in front of him. He looked like a shota, so I couldn't help but snicker._

_He looked up at me. That made me smile. "Why would I need help from a weak girl like you?"_

_My eyes grew wide. "Um...I'm not sure if I heard you right. Can you repeat?"_

_"Wow. Weak and deaf. What a great impression that you made on me." He said all of that with a huge smirk on his face. He scooped up his box and started walking to his house._

_My face heated up. I don't know if it was from embarrassment or anger. "EXCUSE ME?!"_

_"You're excused."_

_"You have some nerve coming at me like that! Sh-shota!"_

And it went on from there.

What happens if he had just said yes when I asked him that first question? And then we would become friends, and we would fall in love. We would've never been in any fights. We would just be together.

However…

It didn't work like that, apparently.

Now, we're like this. The Orange Lord must hate me so much now. Can we ever be happy with each other?

* * *

That Next Day

It was another day as I was walking to Yamaha. I didn't tell Luka about what happened between us yet because...well...you know!

It's very cloudy now. I don't know if it's going to rain, or just stay like this. It's too hot for it to snow, it being March, and all. The exams will be held next month.

Am I still cheering for Len? Maybe.

Do I want Len to get into his dream college? Of course.

Would I still tell him all of this? NOPE.

Len Kagamine, a guy who has broke my heart multiple times deserves this! Besides! I bet all his fan-girls will be rooting for him anyway!

As I arrive in front of Yamaha, I see Len. He was seated at a bench, and he was reading from a book. I stood a great distance away from him, so he won't be able to see me. He seemed to be struggling while he's reading the book. He scratches his head, and after a few moments, he groans, and plants his head in his hands. His mouth moves up and down, as if he's saying something.

I feel a pang of guilt hit me.

Can he not concentrate?

Why?

Is it because of our break-up?

I slump down. This is horrible. I thought I would feel good about this break-up. I thought I would forget about him. I was obviously wrong.

I sighed, straightening myself up. When my eyes came in contact with Len again, I could see one of his fan-girls come up to him. I blink. Len looks up, glares, and hisses at her. She winces, mouthing a "sorry" to him. He simply glares at her harder. The girl shuddered before walking away slowly.

Len stands up and takes his leave into the school.

I groan when the bell rings. Good thing none of my friends were here to witness THAT with me!

I would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Lunch

I sat at our usual table. Luki and Mikuo joined us. I didn't talk, or eat. It was hard. Len was right behind me, and I could just feel those big, blue eyes on my back. Everyone around me was talking.

I sighed. I slammed my hands on the table to gather everyone's attention. Gumi raised any eyebrow at me. "What's up, Rin?"

"I'm going to go get some air. I'll be back in a little bit."

Luka narrowed her eyes at me. Oh! Did she see what is really wrong with me?! Oh, no! This is bad! "Okay. Go ahead…"

I walk away from the table, and when I'm out of their sight, I run for it.

I NEED to think! I haven't been able to think in such a long time. And I usually sort most of my feelings whenever I'm outside, at the school gates.

I could use one more good cry.

I sit at the bench, and I sigh. Everything has been going wrong for me ever since I met Len.

Do I regret meeting him?

I shake my head.

I run a hand through my hair.

I want to cry, but I can't. I just sulk.

"Hey…"

A familiar voice says. I gasp, swiftly turning around to see Len there. He has a concerned look on his face with his arms crossed. My vision wavers.

"What are you doing out here…?" His voice is quiet, like he doesn't want to speak up because I may scold him for it. I open and close my mouth to try to respond.

Len smiles weakly at me. "I miss you."

I slowly cover my mouth with my hand.

It was a mistake.

A complete mistake for me to say that we were over.

_Why did you do that, idiot?!_

I don't know…

Len walks up a foot closer to me. He takes my free hand, placing it on his cheek.

I open my mouth to speak again, but he silenced me by leaning into my face. I blush, already stunned and a little embarrassed. He takes the hand that's over my mouth and holds it tightly. Without saying a word, he kisses me.

I guess we really didn't need to say anything.

It was already perfect as it was.

* * *

**Time Skip: 1 Month After; Exam Month**

Now, it is exam month! Len will have to do the College exam all month, so I'm really hoping he studied hard.

I told myself that he can do it, and I don't need to be his scary mom. But, I can't help but give him an hour long lecture about it!

**"He'll be fine! Just don't say anything stupid like, 'I'll miss you so much! DON'T GO!' or he won't take the exam, okay?"** Luka told me that last night.

I only nodded and hung up.

All my other friends were rooting for him along side of me.

Len stood in front of Yamaha, smiling to all of us.

Luka wrapped an arm around my shoulder, exclaiming, "You have finally become a man! Congrats, and have fun, Len!" Len growled, watching Gakupo wrap his arms around Luka's waist.

Aoki and SeeU nodded. "Yeah. We'll see you in a month, Len!"

Galaco, Gumi, and Teto embraced each other tightly. "FUFUFU! BYE, LEN!"

Luki and Mikuo nodded to Len, who nodded back. "Don't bomb that exam, 'kay?"

Len smiled wider. "I won't! You can trust me!" Len's attention turned to me. I could already feel those tears, but I blinked them back.

Len's smile becomes warmer. "I'll miss you, Len. Please, do your best."

Len nodded. "I will. I love you."

"I-I love you too."

"AWW, CUTE!"

"Sh-shut up!"

Suddenly, a teal fuzz comes in view. I step back to see Miku breathless and smiling. Len blinks. "Mi-Miku…?"

"Miku, what are you doing here?" Mikuo asks, as confused as me.

Miku smiled wider. "Len...please, do you best. I'll be rooting for you."

We all become wide-eyed. Wait! WHAT THE HECK?! Did Miku JUST say that?! Like, THE MIKU HATSUNE?!

Unbelieveable.

Len shakes his head, his faint smile appearing. "Thank you, Miku...I promise I'll do well."

That's when the intercom came on.

**"All students taking the exam, please go to the cafeteria. I repeat. All students taking the exam, please go to the cafeteria."**

We all smile again. Miku starts waving as Len walks into the school. I wrap an arm around her. She tenses, until, finally, relaxing.

I really hope Len succeeds.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to stop right here! Hehehe! I have a big announcement to make!

Okay. Sadly, the next chapter will be the last chapter of Love is War. :(

So, I hope you savor this story as much as you can until the last one. I definitely will! And when you're ready, meet me at the last chapter!

Bye, bye~!


	30. My Love is War- Last Chapter

Love is War

* * *

A/N: D'X Here's chapter 30, and the last chapter! FUFUFUFUFU!

I'm so happy that you all have enjoyed this story, as much as I have. So, please enjoy the last chapter as well~!

Disclaimer: FINE! YOU WIN! I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! BIG DEAL!

* * *

**Chapter 30-** My Love is War

**Time Skip: 1 Month After;** Normal POV

Rin waited on the bench in Yamaha High. It was summer time now. And that means that Len will be done with his exam.

Rin smiled contently at the thought. She had faith in him that he would do good. If he didn't, this whole school would be a scam. And a total one.

No.

He'll do well!

She needs to stop worrying so much! She's NOT his scary mom.

They would get the results for the exam in two weeks. So, Rin still had PLENTY of time to save up her voice when she finds out Len failed.

Rin nodded to herself, leaning back at the bench. That sounds like a plan.

The sun was out, the sunshine raining down on the blonde. It seemed perfect outside, with the wind blowing and the grass as green as it could be.

Rin just had to wait.

That's when she grabbed her phone.

* * *

Miku's House

Miku hummed lightly to herself as she tied her usual pigtails in her hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were bright and sparkling. Her face was shining. She smiled.

That's when she got a text on her phone. She looked down at the sink, watching her phone buzz. When she picked it up, she saw a text from Rin. She made a face until finally, reading it.

**To: Miku Hatsune**

**From: Rin Kagene**

_Let's throw a party for Len. You in? :D_

Miku blinked, surprised. Her and parties? In the same sentence?

"I don't believe it."

She hesitated to text back. She gulped, and she jumped when the bathroom door was knocked on. "Oi! Miku! I have to use the bathroom! Lemme in!" Luki. He's visiting. She forgot.

Miku rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Hold your piss, will ya?!"

Luki stuttered a little. "It's not number one…"

Miku turned her attention back to the door. "Seriously?!"

* * *

Yamaha High

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Miku Hatsune**

_I have nothing better to do…_

Rin smiled, texting back:

**To: Miku Hatsune**

**From: Rin Kagene**

_SWEET! Invite everyone. It'll be our little secret._

Rin had to wait for a second until Miku texted back.

Of course…

**To: Rin Kagane**

**From: Miku Hatsune**

_"Our little secret"? Haha. Tell me another one. :)_

Rin knew that was a yes.

* * *

Later That Night

"Okay...okay...just-just hide there, Luki! Come on!"

"I-I'm trying! Oi! Move out of the way, blondie!"

"My name is Rinto, Luki. I have a name!"

"Just move over, I don't like being so close to a man like this!"

"How do you think I feel?!"

"Would you guys shut the hell up over there?!"

"It's not my fault SOMEONE didn't plan this out, Miku…"

"RIN!"

"Hehehe...sorry…"

"HEY, HANDS OFF, PERVERT!"

"SORRY, AOKI!"

"This is a disaster…"

"Oh, oh! I think I hear him outside! Everyone, in position!"

"Right!"

The Kagamine's door opened slowly. The door revealed a certain blonde as he took off his shoes. He closed the door and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

"AH!"

Len flinched as he saw his friends pop up from his couches and behind light stands. Len's eyes widened, watching them laugh. When he finally realized what was happening, he smiled, chuckling to himself.

"Welcome home, Lenny-poo!" Lenka exclaimed, hugging her brother tightly. Len smiled wider.

"We're celebrating~" SeeU sang.

Len raised an eyebrow. Lenka let go of him with a wide smile on her face. "Celebrating what?"

"You coming back from the exam! Why else?" Rin asked, walking up to him. Len blinked.

"You planned this, Rin?"

Rin smiled, nodding. "Yep! All for you!"

Len was taken aback. Who knew that his girlfriend would do something like this? Rin's genuine smile only makes his chest warm. He blushes and wraps an arm around her waist. "Thank you, Rin."

Mikuo laughed. "Come on, let's celebrate!"

* * *

**Time Skip: 2 Weeks After;** Rin's POV; The Day Before The Graduation Ceremony

We waited.

We all waited.

We held our breath.

Master and Meiko exchanged glances.

"Well…? Well…?! Well?!" Luka urged, holding her boyfriend's hand tightly. I held onto her other free hand while my other one was holding Len's. His thumb gently caressed the back of my hand. It relaxed half of me.

Meiko looked up at us. Aoki and SeeU held onto my back. Teto, Galaco, and Gumi blinked rapidly, ready for the principal and vice principal to announce the news. Luki and Mikuo had their arms crossed. Even though they looked calm, we all knew that they were just as freaked out as the rest of us.

Master smiled, looking up at us, too.

"Congratulations, Len Kagamine, you passed the exam! You can go to Sony University!"

* * *

The Next Day; Graduation Ceremony; Normal POV

"Where is she? Where is she?" Luka asked when she was settled in a seat in the gym. It was the day of graduating for Yamaha High. The day that they will be free to do what they want.

Luki sat next to her. He held her hand, trying to calm her. "Hey, calm down. I'm sure she'll come. And Len…"

Teto leaned into them. "What if they're doing-"

"NO!"

Luka sighed. "I really hope they'll come soon. It would be VERY bad if they miss their graduation ceremony!" Luki let go of her hand. Gakupo, who was at the other side of her, rubbed her back.

Rinto sat next to Luki. "Want me to go look for them?"

"Me too!" Lenka added.

"That would be-"

"Hello, Yamaha High!" They were interrupted when Master sat at the podium at the stage in the gym. Everyone clapped. Luka was still looking around for that certain couple. "I have a special surprise for you all! Please welcome...Rin Kagene and Len Kagamine!"

"WHAAAT?!"

Luka watched at Rin and Len awkwardly walked onto the stage. Fan-girls either squealed or were threatening. A few people laughed, amused. And the rest was wide-eyed.

When they stood at the podium, they blinked. "Weren't we supposed to memorize those lines that Meiko-sama gave us?" Len asked quietly, even though everyone heard him.

Rin bonked the top of his head. "Idiot! People can hear you! Shut up!" People laughed.

Len rubbed his throbbing head. "You love me right?! You're not supposed to hit guys you love!"

Rin blushed. "You're impossible!"

Then, they faced the school, making them laugh and snicker more. Rin shook her head. Luka was still wide-eyed. "Okay, okay! Quiet!" Everyone did as they were told. She smiled. "It has been a wonderful school year for me…"

Len smiled with her.

"To making friends…"

Luka smiled.

"To making enemies…"

Miku blinked.

"But, them becoming my friends again."

Miku let out a sound.

"To having special events and hanging out as friends. It was all...amazing. I will definitely remember this. You all will be in my heart for as long as I live." Len looked at her. Rin's voice sounded shaky, like she wanted to cry.

Aoki and SeeU felt the tears come along. Teto could only smile warmly with Gumi and Galaco. Luki and Mikuo chuckled. Miku smiled lightly.

"It was a very different school year than any other one that I've had in my life. This is what makes us. We're all family, and as my family, I can't let this school go." Tears ran down Rin's cheeks. Len blinked. "I hope you all think the same as me. I love you all!"

Everybody clapped again.

Rin and Len exchanged glances. They laughed to each other.

_This is our moment._

_Together._

* * *

Rin went outside of her house to check her mail. Len was off to his dream college now, so she was just enjoying her free summer.

She got a text earlier from Miku if she wanted to go and hang out with the girls. Of course Rin accepted! It seemed that Miku is loosening up, and that makes Rin happy.

Rin opened her mailbox, only to find a letter.

She blinked, reaching out to get it.

Opening it, she read it.

**Dear, Rin**

**Will you marry me?**

**~Len**

* * *

A/N: :) There you are! I left it at a cliffhanger for a reason! Aren't I just amazing?

So, I'm answering the most asked question.

_Will there be a sequel to Love is War?_

No, there will not be a sequel. I left it at the perfect spot, so there will be no need! (laughs)

Well, this was surely a wonderful adventure with you all! I'm glad you all stuck with me until the end! It was amazing.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, too! You guys are truly awesome in my book.

I hope to see you all in the near future~! (virtual hugs to everyone)

Bye, bye~!


	31. Extra- DELETED SCENES

Deleted Scenes: Love is War

* * *

A/N: Here's the Deleted Scenes for Love is War~! I'm so excited to share them all with you, so let's start with chapter 1, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Dear Rin,**

**You're so annoying!**

**…**

**Dear, Len**

**Is that the best you got? Haha! Everywhere you go, you're just a big bucket of "EW"**

**…**

**Dear, Rin**

**Why do I get new girlfriends every week, then?**

**…**

**Dear, Len**

**Because they pity you.**

**…**

**Dear, Rin**

**That was my line.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I really hope Rin will go out with me…," Mikuo whispered. He has never wanted to like her, but it just HAPPENED.

Will he have enough guts to tell her?

Probably not.

So, as he stared at her when they walked, he felt his heart race.

He opened and closed his mouth.

"Rin, I like y-"

"Rin! Hey freak!" a shout came. Rin turned to see Len running down to her, and she grunted.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Dear Rin,**

**Will you please go out with me?**

**Len**

**(PSYCHE!) XDDD**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Rin shook her head as she walked into her house. She was glad that she had her keys with her, until she saw a big dark blob on the wall.

Spider?!

She started to gasp, ready to run out of her house.

Until she got a plan.

Putting it on Len seemed to sound good enough!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"SHUT UP! I'M FUCKING FINE!" Rin shouted. She waited.

That was not a wise idea.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

After he let go of me, he smiled at me. "That was your reward for cursing out the teacher."

He threw me a smirk and left.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"I'm sorry for your break-up…," I whispered, even though my mouth felt sour.

Len shook his head. "It's nothing…"

"I guess it's the first time you got dumped huh?"

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Thanks, Kagene-san~ I'm glad that you found the item for me," Miku sang with a smirk on her face.

"Hey! We found it first- give it back!" Rin shouted, growling.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"What do you mean?" I croak out. I'm not going to get rejected twice, so I stop him from saying anything.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**Dear, Rin**

**Will you marry me?**

**~Len**

Rin could feel a tear run down her cheek.

* * *

A/N: That's all of the deleted scenes! I skipped some chapters where I didn't have any deleted scenes, if you were wondering!

I will edit this story soon, because of all the mistakes. But, currently, I'm editing "Criminal Love" right now, and I know that's going to take me a long time! XD

I will also create a new story called "Same."

"My Tomboy Ways" will not be a long story, about 10-15 chapters long, so after I finish that, I'll work on the new story~!

Thank you for the support~!


End file.
